


Herptile God Saga: Book 1: The Dark God's Bane

by OmniarchT1024



Series: Herptile God Saga [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action & Romance, Almighty Ascendency, Almighty Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Harem, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anal Sex, Author Authority, Breaking Logic, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Cousin Incest, Dimension Travel, Dividing By Zero, Endless Hierarchies of Omnipotence, Eventual Omnipotence, Exhibitionism, F/F, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Granddaughter Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Gary Stu, Group Soul Bonds, Harems, Incest, Intrinsically Impossible Feats, Made-up/Original Dimensional Tiers, Magic and Science, Mary Sue, Metafiction, Metapotence, Multi, Omnipotence, Oral Sex, Original Fiction, Original Gods and Goddesses, Original Mythology, Other, POV Alternating, POV Original Character, POV Third Person Omniscient, Paradox Negation, Philosophy, Platonic Soulmates, Polygamy, Public Sex, Reader Embodiment, Realities Beyond Omniversal, Rimjobs, Rimming, Romantic Soulmates, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Soul Bonding Tiers, Super Omniverses, Superpower Sex, Superpowers, Surpassing Infinity and Omnipotence, Vaginal Sex, Variants of Omnipotence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 62,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmniarchT1024/pseuds/OmniarchT1024
Summary: “And, so what? You can’t make a difference because you don’t have godlike powers? Your efforts are meaningless because you can’t lift an infinite-solar-mass black hole?! Nick, it’s easy for me to be brave… I’m basically indestructible, but you’re not. The fact you’re so willing to risk your life to help others and make sure what happened to you doesn’t happen to anyone else… that takes bravery and compassion that I’m honestly not sure I’d have if I didn’t have these abilities. And hey, who knows… maybe if I hang around mortals like you long enough; some of that outstanding courage will rub off on me.”





	1. Book 1 prologue

The Herptile God Saga  
Series One: Legend of the Herptile Gods  
Book One: The Prophecy of Seven  
The Dark God's Bane  
Author: Thomas Currie

Dedication: To my closest friend Stephan Stedmire who ultimately inspired me to recreate this story from scratch. I love ya mate.

Long ago, surpassing memorable time in most universes, countless eons before traceable history, prehistory, or primordial existence, a Super-Omniverse contained a race of immeasurably powerful Herptile Gods. Light itself was nonexistent in this realm; the ocean of shadows that enveloped their reality was irrevocably constant. The appearance of the Prototypical Deity Veetox initiated a neoteric dimensional construct.

At that point of the space-time continuum, he was all-powerful, capable of transmutation, and boundlessly achieving absolutely anything. He chose however, to manifest as a guarded, vigilant old man with short, wavy white hair and a bristly beard of the same color. He walked with a slight limp in his right leg but chose to let the injury remain. Veetox's eyes were a molten, searing gold just as he desired, and his nostrils were tiny, snake-like slits. He seemed very tall and quite thin in his quantum-blue battle robes. Despite his striking features, he had a gentle face and his eyes were full of love and compassion.

He closed his eyes momentarily, the void beyond the Omniverses themselves not perturbing him at all as he drifted in its darkness. Veetox became suddenly aware of his archenemy's equally unlimited powers zeroing in on him rapidly, and slight panic set in. He had to hurry; literally everything was at stake, and only Veetox's creations could turn the tide. Although he was among the ZOF Realm’s most all-powerful beings, O-Sirluko was one enemy he knew he shouldn't face alone. It was imperative that he conjure life immediately. As he now knew, it was not his destiny to defeat this enemy. Sadly, that uncomfortable fate would befall something else, a summoning which would stand tall even among Veetox's Godliest creations.

Veetox felt guilty, for he wouldn't end this war himself. Rather than owning up to what he had wrought; he chose the coward's way out by allowing others to suffer and fight for survival in a war that would eventually spread through all imaginable and unimaginable space and subspace frequencies. His remorse wasn't quelled, in spite of knowing he was never meant to end this war. Foreknowledge didn't dispel the queasy knot in the pit of his stomach, bilious for all the lives lost, ruined, or changed forever.

The worst part was, he could reject his predetermined life. He could have chosen to transcend the entirety of creation, unsuppressed by anything, even life, death, or destiny. Embracing his powers would allow him to choose his own destiny and defeat his archenemy himself. Instead, he allowed his reluctance to prevail, and the omnicidal monster he'd created in O-Sirluko would be vanquished surreptitiously. With tremendously crushing penitence, Veetox molded the fabric of reality to his whim; the thicket of blackness around him convulsed with omnificence.

His only consolation was all the goodness and heroism in his grandest creations. His creation of the greatest Supreme Omnidony to ever live was an opportunity he deeply cherished. Destined to bring peace and prosperity among the most all-powerful group of Supreme Deities, this hero would be immortalized in the annals of history for all eternities. Of course, Veetox couldn't forget the almighty immortal heroine who would fight by this God's side forever. For the first time in life-ages, he felt hope stirring within the wells of his heart, brimming with confidence and faith in this ultimate power couple.

He poured all of his heart and soul into enabling this glorious future to come forth, his unlimited powers of creation availing him perfectly as they had done his entire life. The fabric of all reality tightened around him, and from Veetox's own force of will, the Kanaco’s Quasar appeared out of nothingness in complete violation of the laws of conservation. The Kanaco’s Quasar was an ultraluminous orb of quantum blue light, shining pervasively throughout the entire Herptile God Super-Omniverse, serving as its active gravitational nucleus.

It was created with many infinite powers hidden in its depths. It shone without limits and would burn forever, peerlessly brighter than any and all normal quasars combined. Calling upon his Sovereign Omnipotence; Veetox named the Kanaco’s Quasar as its own IBIB Counterpart, drastically propelling its influence to envelop the whole of this reality and rendering it strong enough to suppress even the might of the Supreme Omnidonae.

For the first time ever, Veetox's power knew truly finite limits as the absolute negation powers of the Kanaco’s Quasar washed over him, fighting to nullify his abilities with unyielding diligence. He sighed deeply, allowing it to suppress him. Its power resonated through the entire Super-Omniverse, rendering it infinitely more malleable, complex, and protracted than the Totality of existence the mortals inhabited. Although Veetox was now only a shadow of his former self, he continued to breathe life into the virtually empty chasm of the future HG Super-Omniverse.

Tapping into one of the many powers the Kanaco’s Quasar let him keep, some of Veetox's suppressed abilities were augmented temporarily to infinite levels, including the divine magical energy now within him, which would one day be known as Herptile god magic. He began hissing very loudly as magical energy exploded from his body, engulfing the entire reality in an all-embracing multicolored light. The explosion of boundless magic shone in all possible colors, including colors Veetox had never seen with his own eyes.

The magic washed over Veetox's entire creation, including the Kanaco’s Quasar, which remained unmoving and undamaged by the explosion. The massive, chaotic burst illuminated the fabric of space in a blaze of unlimited power and light, so that the once black cosmos was now a giant cloud of multicolored magic. This gigantic ultra-cluster of nebulae obeyed Veetox's every whim as limitless energy was absorbed by his cells, allowing him to call forth more of his finest creations. The magic now saturating every fiber of his being enabled him to conjure almost anything, including nine planets more boundless and borderless than any within range of mortal comprehension.

Vudinox, Wooconey, Nanotchii, Cenquania, Banoctium, Luridjia, Nateekee, Tazoona, and Ambliden were their names, and every single one of them was boundless and borderless but none more so than the second one. Each planet contained a pocket of infinity with the potential to one day become as vast as the ZOF Realm itself, and Veetox endowed them with the power to grow perpetually and without end at an ever-increasing rate.

Vudinox was a boundless utopian paradise that filtered the radiation of the infinitely distant Kanaco’s Quasar. It was to be Veetox’s home planet.

Wooconey was equally as boundless, but infinitely more complex and capable of harboring people and sentient non-humans both good and bad, capable of many complex emotions. It was a place of infinite possibilities both of the benevolent and malevolent sort, and it had an infinite array of environments as well, some even beyond the mortal reference frames. One could find absolutely anything there, no matter how impossible, if they simply traveled far enough. For that reason, it lacked the Utopian quality that Vudinox prized, but was at the same time, infinitely richer and teeming with complex lifeforms whereas Vudinox was lifeless save for the plants.

Nanotchii was a never-ending world comprised entirely of plains and open-space; promoting infinite freedom of movement and the ability to always run towards something. Like Wooconey, it also harbored emotionally complex beings who were capable of immeasurable love and compassion. Unlike Wooconey however, it had a uniform sameness to its landscape design that made one eventually grow bored of running towards new places, making them want to settle down and maybe start a family.

Cenquania was a boundaryless desert planet, an uncongenial environment that required the strongest wills and most innovative minds in existence to thrive.

Banoctium was the same as Cenquania, but in reverse. It promoted an endless artic tundra environment that precious few could hope to thrive on. Those that did either had to adapt to the thermodynamically impossible -275 Degree Kelvin nighttime temperatures, or master space travel and colonize other, more livable worlds. Thankfully, the aid of the Super-Omniverse’s physics-defying magic was an extremely powerful ally. And the ones who lived on this world would become more resistant to the cold than liquid helium; gaining the unique ability to generate abnormal amounts of Zero-Point energy in their bodies and cells.

Luridjia was an infinite jungle world, containing many of the Super-Omniverse’s rarest, most exotic, and potentially dangerous creatures. Only a true apex predator could hope to thrive here.

Nateekee was identical to Luridjia in nearly every way but contained a much higher ratio of swamp-water and marshlands comparably. Like Luridjia however, it was likely that this place would harbor a perfect predator.

Tazoona was a never-ending underwater ecumenopolis, beneath the surface of an equally worldwide super-ocean. The city was as old the world itself, a place of nexus formed entirely by Veetox’s own will. Tazoona harbored the most attractive merfolk the Super-Omniverse had ever seen, all of whom would colonize the primordial underwater ecumenopolis Veetox had conjured for them and make it their home. The royal lineage of these highly advanced, Transcendent Merfolk were indicated by the characteristically pink hair among the female royals. This was seen by them as the divine right to lead, even if the trait was inherited by a formerly peasant family; that family would find themselves dining with royalty the second their pink-haired child was born. As an underwater society, it would make sense that the Deities worshipped here would be based off of water-dwelling creatures.

Ambliden was the final planet created and was a never-ending storage planet and a place that promoted neutrality and ceasefires even in times of war. Many ancient powers were imbued within the surface of this planet to maintain any truces and ceasefires that may occur throughout the entire rest of the Super-Omniverse.

Now that the nine main planets were created, Veetox would allow most of their life forms to evolve at their own rate on each of the Herptile God Home Worlds. He knew the massive pools of magical energy in the surrounding Super-Omniversal space would come together to form more stars, planets, solar systems, and even galaxies. The planets would also form their own gravitational pockets even while orbiting around the Kanaco’s Quasar from an infinite distance.

Once again, he left the development of these new places to their own devices, content to simply lay the foundations and let nature take its own course from there. He exhaled slightly, the magical energy fueling him as endlessly as it did each of the boundless world conjurations. He glowed intensely with a brilliant silver light, creating a variety of more advanced life forms on each of the planets, helping move things along.

The silver light emanated from his entire body with equal intensity to his first creation, allowing him to create an array of single-celled organisms that would one day evolve into the complex lifeforms that thrived on each of the planets in the future. These organisms were bathed in the incandescence of the Herptile God Magic right from the very start; allowing them to grow, evolve, and transcend the boundaries of natural law on an infinite level. The magic of this place wasn’t only for the immortals that would inhabit it, Veetox intended for it to benefit all of the various mortal lifeforms his grandest creations would grow to care for, protect, and maybe even love enough to do anything for.

These cells that would evolve into the first humanoid magic-users would dominate all of the other primal forms of life, aside from the gods themselves. Veetox knew they were the linchpin that would teach his fledgling Herptile Gods right from wrong, as well as give them a sense of belonging and purpose. Most importantly though, these humanoids would teach the Gods how to love, and how to be loved in return.

Everything was set now, and Veetox paused momentarily to admire his handiwork; sensing the presence of his ungodly nemesis drawing ever nearer. It was almost upon him now, luckily for him, his timing didn't seem to be off, just as the leader of the Supreme Omnidonae had said.

Of course, who was he to question the knowledge of TIBIB? Especially since he was once the author of the story that was to unfold here? Finally realizing it was time to create ten of the greatest heroes he could possibly conjure. Veetox hissed so loudly, the entire Super-Omniverse literally quaked in response. In that moment, the almighty Herptile God Elite Ten were born.

Appaneesty; the eldest, and the primary and Chieftain God of all reptiles and amphibians, was created on Wooconey. Encased in the protective shell of an egg, Appaneesty along with his identikin would one day rule this Super-Omniverse with strength, nobility, and honor. He was destined to be the greatest of them all, the embodiment of the ideal Herptile God and Supreme Omnidony; the greatest protector that every Trans-Omni Omega Omnisphere in the ZOF Realm and beyond had ever known or would ever know.

Eesheer; the second born, and the secondary god of all reptiles and amphibians, was created on Nanotchii. He was to serve as Appaneesty's right hand administrator and was destined to speed his way too endlessly beyond eternal power.

Metasockuu; the god of reptiles, and Kutistwawco; the god of amphibians, were created on Cenquania at the same time, to be born as twins, they were destined to invent some of the most advanced magic-oriented technology the Trans-Omni-Totalities had ever seen.

Zattergraw; the god of turtles, tortoises, and terrapins, Sonaconu; the god of crocodiles, alligators, gavials, and caimans, and Wanga; the god of lizards, were created on Banoctium, they were destined to become a trio of drifters, discovering many foreign lands and planets. They were fated to discover the existence of realities outside their own, broadening their knowledge base and that of their brothers and becoming the pioneers of inter-dimensional travel.

Elijum; the god of reticulated pythons, was created on Luridjia, fated to become one of the most feared and respected warriors in the history of the Herptile God Super-Omniverse. The combat master of the Elite Ten, his fighting prowess would be rivalled by few, and surpassed only by Appaneesty himself.

Samiga; the god of green anacondas, was created on Nateekee, destined to strike fear into the hearts of his enemies through his brutality and boundless raw power.

Finally, Relutous; the youngest and the final member of the Elite Ten was created on Tazoona. He was the god of Red Anacondas and was destined to live forever. He’d have the highly advanced legions of transcendent merfolk on his planet to aid him at any given point. He would be a patient and watchful guardian, only fighting when the situation was most dire but also able to strike when the opportunity was greatest.

Veetox stopped hissing to admire his work, realizing it was all done, everything was in place. He had created the Elite Ten, the IBIB versions of them and some of the strongest Supreme Omnidonae to ever live, and he knew the rest was entirely up to fate or whatever higher power governed his sons’ destinies. Still, he felt compelled to say something, and so for the first time since he arrived in his newly created Super-Omniverse, Veetox's deep, booming voice reverberated throughout the cosmos.

“I know that some of you may resent me for all the trials and hardships you're about to endure. Just know that as your creator and father, I have known many regrets in my life, one of which was the hesitancy to act upon the many important lessons and strong values I'm about to instill upon you all. I strongly urge you all to do as I say and not as I do. In spite of everything I've done, good or bad, my greatest endeavor is without a doubt giving each of you life in this newly created Reality of ours.

I know that I am sending you all on an impossible peregrination, because even with your Sovereign Omnipotence suppressed, you all will walk as gods among men. I may not be around to see your true potential reached with my own eyes, and some of you may not live to see the glorious future promised us by the Chosen One but know that I will be there to guide you, all the days of your lives. Within the shells of your eggs, your avatars are now contained, immortalized by the same force that is dampening your powers. I've included special enchanted stones for each of you, gems that carry with them all the power and knowledge to help you along your journeys.

I can only pray the ten of you will also learn from the humans and other sentient beings you'll live amongst. Their lives, hearts, emotions, and everything else are more fragile than your own my sons, so you will need to know compassion if you wish to coexist peacefully with them; for humanity's needs are to be your number one priority, I hope. With that in mind, I pray you all understand why I didn't allow your true strength to remain readily accessible; I also hope that in time we can all coexist peacefully as father and sons. Some of you may hate me for what I've ultimately wrought but call me a foolish old man when I say that the ten of you have the capacity to fix my mistakes. I hate burdening your souls with my frailties and failures, but I hope that one day all of you will understand my reasoning.

Our race will continuously grow in numbers and in strength, for the Kanaco’s Quasar will enable us all to continuously develop our divine powers, along with various stages of evolution that, when reached, will enhance your pre-existing abilities and enable you to gain new ones. Some of you will evolve to a point where the Energy Dampeners standing between you and Infinite Power will be rendered useless. When that time comes, I can only hope beyond hope that love and compassion will find their way into your uncountable hearts or may Inverse ZIBIB help us all if any one of you embraces your dark side. Eventually, goddesses will join our ranks, and our divinity shall be shared with a number of immortal heroines equal in greatness to yourselves.

Some of you may fall for these goddesses, which may be imperative for some of you to reach your true potential. History often dictates that almost every great hero must have a great heroine by his side. I stress this point because falling in love will ultimately teach you strength of heart, and that is the key to being both human and a true hero. Remember, love is the most powerful and the most important of all the human emotions you will adopt, and I pray to TIBIB it festers deeply within your very souls, for this is a love story. Just know that regardless of what happens or how each of you turn out, I will always be proud.” Veetox spoke. His voice reverberated throughout the Super-Omniverse, transcending time and space. He was sure his sons would hear his words, no matter how many worlds or ages lay between them.

“Who would've guessed that one so powerful could be so sentimentally sappy and naive?” Said the hissing voice of the demon whose arrival Veetox was dreading. He took the form of a shadowy man, battle worn, tall, and muscular, with lidless, red, cat-like eyes and teeth dripping copiously with green venom. He had webbed hands and feet, with long claw-like spurs for nails, and a large, purple forked tongue protruding from his gaping, fang laden mouth. He wore black battle robes that blended in with the cover of night, his skin was an albino colored, glossy reptilian hide with osteoderms like a crocodile, and his nose was merely two tiny holes in his face. His most alarming feature, however, was the dozens of snakes replacing the hair on his head, green anacondas flicked their forked tongues rapidly, (one of them was over forty feet long and likely a Titanoboa) king cobras hissed and spat with aggressive menace, and coral snakes leered ominously, all casting their unblinking eyes on Veetox.

“O-Sirluko, to what do I owe this rather happily anticipated honor?” Veetox replied calmly, his penetrating gaze never wavering at the sight of his long-time archenemy.

O-Sirluko's eyes went livid as he sensed the energy-dampening powers of the Kanaco’s ultraluminous Quasar taking a hold of him. “Spare me the feigned pleasantries Veetox. What's happening to me, and why do I get the nagging feeling that you were expecting me?” O-Sirluko demanded venomously, his red eyes full of pure, absolute loathing and hatred as he stared down the old man, the entire Super-Omniverse responding to his anger.

Veetox smiled coyly. “Your abilities as a Supreme Omnidony lie within you, you just can't access them, the higher tier members of our Pantheon may be beyond my ability to suppress, but those with powers similar to my own are fair game; including yours. Think of us as similar to Sampson, we’re still gods among man but we are nothing compared to our former selves or the powers of our brethren.” He said in response. Both Veetox and O-Sirluko floated in deep space, neither making the first attempt to destroy the other.

“Figures you would compare us to that inadequately meagre member of the ape family, you never had such distasteful kindness towards the many human races and other civilizations before I started killing them for fun. Incidentally, I presume these new limits that you prefixed to our kind was the grand scheme of TIBIB. A brilliant escapade, it seems you have caught me unawares. I was informed that you were planning something big with your co-conspirators, but it seems my source was rather fond of discretion and a lack of propensity for covering all the bases. Then again, it seems your informant was just as vague as my own. What really divides us Veetox, every Trans-Omni-Omega-Omnisphere was nothing more than a giant playground to us. Almost every other being is merely a pawn on our chess board, and we control all the pieces. Even now, we both possess unfathomable power, the only difference was I'm willing to use it in ways you can scarcely imagine!” O-Sirluko spat, and for the first time since his arrival, Veetox frowned.

“We both have allies with questionable antics O-Sirluko, but the difference is I know love and compassion, two things you've long since forgotten. I’ve done my absolute best to do right by you, but there comes a point when I have to start honoring your victims first.” Veetox hissed despondently, seeming ill at ease as his eyes filled with memories, memories from more peaceful times.

“We both know that you're at fault for that Veetox. You as good as made me this way, not that it matters to me anymore. We will always be adversaries, nothing will ever change that.” O-Sirluko growled hatefully. His eyes gleamed with nothing but sheer loathing and distaste for the old man standing before him. Several of the cobras on his head reared up and spread their hoods to look more intimidating. Veetox winced slightly at O-Sirluko's implications, feeling the tremor of guilt ripple through his body, as it always did whenever O-Sirluko reminded him of their painful history together.

He managed to steel himself and stare indignantly at his foe. “Whatever I did to you in the past, you made the choice all on your own to become a monster, but I do agree there is no turning back. We've been locked in battle for countless eons, and the tides never really turned in either of our favor.” Veetox replied. His yellow eyes hardened as he said this, he could feel the tension building between them, but still neither of them struck the first blow.

“Speak for yourself; I was always the better fighter. By the way, would you care to disclose why you made us Herptile Gods of all things? Why the sudden fascination with those primitive Earth creatures?” O-Sirluko demanded rather than enquired, seeming to get some of his anger under control. This was a good thing, for one of the suppressed Herptile Gods' miraculous powers was the ability to temporarily augment their capabilities the angrier they got. He decided that for the sake of their past friendship, he'd answer some of O-Sirluko's demanding questions. Veetox and O-Sirluko stared each other down while fully interlaced in vast pools of boundless, multicolored magic.

“Why not Herptile Gods? I figured that with how long reptiles ruled the many parallel versions of the planet Earth across the first human multiverse you destroyed, and how they were at the top of their respective food chains even when the reign of humanity was at its peak, our divine race should represent that dominance amongst the Supreme Omnidonae, don't you think? Maybe that's why I chose reptiles, amphibians, and even dinosaurs and all other animal life, for our people have the genetic composition of all beings.” Veetox replied after several long moments of drawn out silence.

O-Sirluko's penetrating gaze still seemed to bore into Veetox. With an air of supreme calamity, the dark god's lips lifted into a mirthless, evil smile. The sadistic simper sent shivers up Veetox's spine. “Well, look at me, arguing the merits of my goals with the one being I despise most of all. Did you really think you made even a lick of difference; no, all you did was stall for time. You could have amassed all the fighting prowess the ZOF Realm had to offer. Had you used your absolute power more creatively in an effort to end this ongoing struggle between us Veetox, you would've been an actual opponent, infinitely competent in all fields of combat. But instead, you chose the modest path, and I hope you appreciate that everything that happens from this point, is on your head. Just know that because of your actions today, all those affiliated with you or your sons will know my vengeance. Take heart my old friend, your newly created home will die screaming, along with everyone and everything you hold dear, only then will I bring about the final end.” O-Sirluko hissed sadistically. His maniacal laughter echoed throughout time and space at a decibel level far greater than the loudest blue whales.

Veetox stared defiantly at the demon, the Ungodly monster he had ultimately let loose, “It's too late for that O-Sirluko, your fate has been sealed and you don't even know it. My son will stop you, and he will finish what we started.” Veetox growled. His voice boomed dangerously, his golden eyes flashed with furious anger as he regarded his hateful enemy. Though even with his abilities augmenting exponentially due to his increasing rage, O-Sirluko remained unimpressed.

“You mean Appaneesty's future Omni IBIB Counterpart don't you? Veetox, heed my words, your sons will bear the brunt of my wrath. I want you to think about what you've done, and what it is you've brought upon these people. When I regain the unlimited power I have just lost, I will finish what I began eons ago. Know that every casualty of this war, every love story woven with a binding string of tragedy, every single life lost in the countless years to come, will be your own fault. I kill as many as I can with palpable pleasure knowing it will make you suffer horrendously, for vengeance is the ultimate, purest form of justice. Only when I've dispatched every person and thing you care for, when your last flicker of hope is extinguished, will I end your pain and your suffering, let's go.” O-Sirluko roared. He covered the distance between himself and Veetox in a Planck instant and rammed into him full force, their collision generating a shock wave that resonated throughout the entire cosmos.

Veetox flew back from the sheer force of the collision, as O-Sirluko chased after him through the fabric of space, following up by swinging the solid gold morning star that appeared in his hand at Veetox's head. Veetox dodged on pure instinct, instantly recognizing the weapon as a threat to his safety. He sensed the infinite power it radiated as he accelerated; flying away from the pursuing O-Sirluko at transfinite speeds. He allowed infinite magical energy to seep into every cell throughout his entire body.

Veetox felt no small amount of relief from the energy surging through him right now. Most unfortunate, was the same energy surging through the reptilian body of his nemesis as well. He eyed the morning star cautiously, wondering when O-Sirluko had conjured it. As if sensing his apprehension, O-Sirluko hissed evilly. “I see you've become acquainted with my newest toy, say hello to my ultimate weapon Xzevasua, a handy morning star that affords me unlimited energy and power manipulation and augmentation abilities. Even with my absolute omnipotence suppressed, I can manipulate and generate infinite amounts of power and energy of all kinds, even the magical variety you've woven into the fabric of this reality. I can enhance and amplify any and all sources of power and energy to Supreme Omnidonae levels of infinity… way, way above and beyond the traditional variants of omnipotence.

You see Veetox, even though my informant didn't care to share too many details about what you were planning, they did have the foresight to instruct me to create this weapon, in case I ever found myself operating at less than one hundred percent. As of right now, I've become an infinitesimal version of my former IBIB self. Even with my body somehow metabolizing all this magical energy, it's not the same, is it?” O-Sirluko growled, waving his staff and summoning a volley of infinitely hot plasma balls, which he sent streaking towards Veetox in rapid succession.

Veetox closed his eyes and concentrated on the Spectralon-white fireballs of death closing in on him at faster than the speed of light itself. His body began glowing with a pinkish aura of telekinetic energy that halted the plasma orbs in midair just as the magic laden space around him turned to pure heat, singing his skin somewhat as he redirected them, and sent them hurtling back towards his opponent at triple the speed. O-Sirluko waved his staff at even greater speeds than the impending fireballs, his astonishing reflexes and his velocity making it so that relative to him the orbs of plasma were moving in slow motion. They dissolved into nothingness uselessly before they even reached him. Veetox growled frustratingly, with the stamina the two of them possessed, along with all their other powers, Veetox knew this was going to be a long battle.

His eyes scanned his opponent as he processed information billions of times faster than a human, his burns from the Kugelblitz-inducing flaming death balls having healed before his nerves could even process the pain. His super perceptive abilities kicked in as he flew towards O-Sirluko at immense speeds, willing his mass to become infinite as he prepared to launch the infinite mass punch, vibrating his clenched fist at the same rapidity all the while. Of course, it didn't help that O-Sirluko was always the better fighter of the two of them and had more investment in the battling and the bloodshed. Even though Veetox had the home field advantage as well as being fully aware of all the powers he now possessed, O-Sirluko was catching on fast.

Unfortunately, his infinite mass punch would not avail him as O-Sirluko began operating at speeds equal to his ancient nemesis, his own mass becoming as infinite as Veetox's as they tore through the cosmos at unbelievable velocities. Veetox was only vaguely aware of their other physical abilities and invulnerability automatically climbing to infinite levels to prevent them being crushed by their own sheer massiveness. His heart hammered rhythmically in his chest from the adrenaline rush of this heated battle, but he didn't pay it any attention; for the heart he created in this body of his would continue beating forever, assuming he didn't die of other causes. It felt strange only having one heart as opposed to the infinite number he was accustomed to, but he knew that he would reclaim his Supreme Omnidony physiology again one day. Even with his superfast reflexes, Veetox knew the momentum they built up while gliding effortlessly towards each other would be too much for him to pull away in time.

The resultant collision was such, that although Veetox and O-Sirluko barely felt the impact, probably due to their weight and nigh flawless indestructibility, the shock wave shook the entire Herptile God Super-Omniverse to its core. To Veetox's sheer horror, the Herptile God planets he had created had fallen out of orbit and began drifting any which way, some of them closing in on each other with apocalyptic malevolence. Veetox immediately stopped his brawl with O-Sirluko in a panicky state of mind and got to work repairing the damage done to his newly created Super-Omniverse. Had the planets themselves not been almost completely invulnerable and possessed infinite tensile strength, they would have been blown to bits from that last round of attacks traded between the two warring gods, however the creatures that dwelt on them could not survive collision courses between any of the planets.

With no other ability capable of performing such a grand scale miracle, Veetox instantly resorted to his most powerful ability that he had left, Pocket Totality/Ultra-Totality Manipulation. He commanded the fabric of the Herptile God Super-Omniverse to obey his every whim, all thoughts of battling his enemy long since forgotten as he concentrated with all of his might on saving his newly created world.

Veetox's heart continued thundering in his chest with pure strain as he felt the Super-Omniverse tighten around his outstretched hand; for the first time fully feeling the boundlessness of his current limitations. The planets, the stars, the suns, and the moons all stopped moving, appearing frozen in time. Veetox held them fast by sheer force of will, sweat and perspiration beading his face because of the massive energy requirements of sustaining his Ultra-Totality Manipulation; not aware that O-Sirluko had returned to the scene. He commanded all of the out of orbit stars and planets to return to where they originally were before this battle ensued.

Immediately all of the Herptile God home planets flew back to their proper orbits, covering the distance in a nanosecond, a trail of light blazing behind them as they resumed their casual orbits around the Kanaco’s Quasar as well as their own gravitational pockets. Just as Veetox sighed in relief, he became aware of O-Sirluko gliding before him, a grin of absolute malice etched on his face. They were both floating in the darkest edges of the Herptile God Super-Omniverse, and Veetox became very unsettled as he prepared to finish this fight with O-Sirluko. “You cannot win O-Sirluko, the Kanaco’s Quasar does more than simply hinder the full extent of our powers, it also bestows us with almost total immortality, this fight is a waste of both your time and mine; you'll never kill me so why bother?” Veetox growled, abandoning all pretenses at being calm now.

He was angered by having to watch his newly created Super-Omniverse almost fall into total disarray, something he had taken measures to ensure never happened again with his Omega Omnisphere-warping powers. However, using his most powerful ability on such a large scale, and for as long as he did had left Veetox significantly drained, especially since this ability was nowhere near its optimum levels.

“Who said anything about killing you this soon in the game Veetox, we've only just begun, and I'm not going to make it that easy for you.” O-Sirluko cackled maniacally, the smile of pure malice still gracing his features. It was then that Veetox became aware of the morning star in his enemy's right hand. Xzevasua he called it, as Veetox well remembered thanks to his eidetic memory. It was glowing, radiating eternal power and energy as it conjured something massive behind the old man.

Even while feeling drained, Veetox was aware of the massive whirlpool of evil energy now swirling behind him but realized what was happening much too late. “One of the reasons you could almost never beat me in a one-on-one confrontation was because you never cared to mind your surroundings Veetox, a lesson you will take to your new prison of eternal solitude, the Naraili Black Hole.” O-Sirluko roared euphorically, forcefully shoving Veetox backwards into the pit of eternal darkness behind him, laughing while the old man vanished into the abyssal vortex.

O-Sirluko watched him disappear, relishing his moment of triumph as the last he saw of his enemy were those searing golden eyes, before they disappeared as well into the suffocating depths of the infinite solar mass black hole accentuating the darkest corner of the Herptile God Super-Omniverse. “I bid you adieu, Veetox, but like I said, I won't make it that easy for you. We shall grace each other with our respective presences once again, in a much more treacherous time. For now though, lament your powerlessness, dwell in your own solitary grief, while I become the most powerful being our Sovereign Pantheon has ever known!!!” O-Sirluko cackled insanely, looking around him, lost in thought about something.

“This is as good a place as any to conjure my base of operations, every villain needs one of course, come forth, Eneptophiasma.” O-Sirluko commanded, waving his morning star Xzevasua in a fluent motion, conjuring another planet every bit as vast and complex as Wooconey, but with an omnimalevolent edge to it. He took the time to observe his newly created world, sealing within it many limitless powers of his own making.

“There's work to be done, lots of it no doubt, loose ends that need tying up, but one thing that hasn’t changed is I have all the time in the whole of forever. These abilities that confounded active nucleus allowed me to keep are impressive, but pale in comparison to the power I will one day amass. Still, I will make the best of my time to understand this system you’ve created Veetox, and once I have exploited every possible loophole and transcended every limitation you cursed me with; you and I will do battle again one final time, and when that day comes; I will reclaim everything you have stolen from me. Mark my words; my victory is as inevitable as the rising sun over a horizon.” O-Sirluko chortled vehemently; seemingly unaware of Vudinox suddenly vanishing from sight or the fact that the first egg trembled and shook back on Wooconey… Appaneesty knew his father was gone.

This brought about the terrible war of the Herptile Gods and Anti-Gods, and with it, a new age of Infinite power would arise.

* * *  
Appaneesty awoke countless eons later with a start, his memories of the past had been haunting his nightmares for several weeks now; giving him the deepest sense of foreboding he could ever remember having in all his countless years. He knew something was going to happen, that something big was about to unfold.


	2. Herptile God Info Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Massive Spoilers for future plot-points abound so read at your own risk/discretion. Not complete quite yet either. Nonetheless, here's hoping you all enjoy. :D

**_ Herptile Gods and Anti Gods Info Page (Not Complete yet. Home Planets still aren't fully listed, and Quotes by other characters needs to be added) _ **

**_Primordial Gods_ **

**Veetox**  (Creator of the Elite 10 and the entire Herptile God Super-Omniverse prior to his power suppression kicking in and setting him at stage two power-levels automatically. Veetox’s human form is his weakest whereas his Archelon form is his strongest. These are the only two forms he uses throughout the whole of the Saga)

Human Form Features

-Searing Golden eyes

-Quantum Blue battle robes

-Tall and thin

-Guarded, albeit kindly expression

-White hair

-Bristly white beard

 **O-Sirluko**  (Creator of the Anti-Gods and antithesis to Veetox and his sworn enemy; an omnicidal psychopath bent on reclaiming his former powers of which his Herptile God abilities are the palest of indicators. Was caught in Veetox’s suppression trap and isolated in the Herptile God Super-Omniverse for an eternity before he found a way to breach himself and others outside of it without tapping the ZOF; the exact method he uses remains unknown. His human form is his weakest, and his other, non-human forms include Megalania, Titanoboa, Deinosuchus, and Sarcosuchus, the latter of which is his most powerful form and can be either four-legged or anthropomorphic. The Anthro variant is much stronger than the non-Anthro version)

Human Form Features

-Red eyes with elliptical pupils

-Black battle robes

-Battle-worn

-Fangs dripping with green venom

-Anacondas, King Cobras, and Coral Snakes for hair (Plus one massive, 40-feet-long Titanoboa sprouting from the top-center of his head

-Extremely pale skin with osteoderms all over his body

**_Elite 10_ **

**_Leader: Appaneesty_**  (Eldest born/creation of Veetox and his own future Omni IBIB counterpart; 125 billion years old when the chronologically second series begins and the Sacred Seven enter the fray. The Chieftain Herptile God of all reptiles and amphibians and animals in general. The most human of the Elite 10 and one who’s human form is second strongest next to his top two; Amphicoelous Fragillimus Kaiju and his legendary Basilisk Snake Kaiju form. He’s the only one of the Herptile Gods with access to a snake form that is based off a magical creature and not an animal found naturally on Earth. His love interests are more numerous than any other God; including Great Goddess Gwendolyn Senior, but Viola Pennington, Misty Sabe, and Serena McIntyre are his endgame lovers and his Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mates. His other animal forms include an Archelon form ranking just under his Human form in terms of power, and an anthropomorphic variant of his Basilisk Kaiju form rendering him as a Basilisk Kaiju Naga God. This form is even stronger than his normal Basilisk and Amphicoelous Fragillimus forms)

Human Form Features

-Central Heterochromal Eyes consisting of an endless spectrum of multi-colors

-Spectralon-White Battle robes with the highest diffuse reflectance of any material seen by a variety of characters; known for making one go snow blind

-Goldest-Gold/Ultra-Gold skin that literally glows with a metallic sheen… giving him the nickname of the Peerless Golden God among his friends and allies and rendering him as one of the most impossibly gorgeous male characters in the entire Saga, not that he’d ever brag about it

-6’10” Tall

-Muscular frame

-Aura of Transcendent muchness, often intimidating presence to people who see him for the first time

-13” Manhood, often jokingly referred to as his Titanoboa by his Eternal Bond Mates, with Misty Sabe blushing almost as badly as he does whenever Viola or Serena calls it that

**_Future Self’s Human Form Features_ **

-Aura of Transcendent muchness so blinding that even ‘all-seeing eyes’ and all-seeing third eyes can barely make out his features

-One can typically only see that he’s had a wardrobe change unless he wills himself to become visible to them

-Appaneesty at the height of his Sovereign Omnipotent power and unbound by the Kanako’s Quasar as well as the whims of the Author

-Fully Realized Omni IBIB Counterpart

-Fully Realized Stage 7.5 Herptile God

-Possesses the power of Author’s Authority and Reader Embodiment on a level matched by almost none and surpassed only by two beings in the whole Saga

-Often manifests at major temporal tipping points throughout his personal timeline and the timeline of his many friends, allies, and Eternal Bond Mates

-Often manifests as a passing vision or in the dreams of others, especially Viola Pennington and Misty Sabe in their formative years.

-Wardrobe changes consist of a Spectralon-White mini-cape billowing behind him, a Goldest-Gold, one-piece outfit/super suit with quantum blue, ultra-silver, and pink trim with the pink part being described as pink as Misty Sabe’s hair and eyes. This is the basic color scheme of the Kanako’s Quasar and all 5 of its aspects. To complete the ensemble, he has an Ouroboros symbol embroidered on the chest of his super suit in the form of a Sulawesi Reticulated Python morph more infinitely iridescent than any found on Earth. This is a subconscious tribute to both Misty Sabe’s strongest form and the form of another, futuristic Herptile God even larger in stature than Future Appaneesty himself

Second-In-Command/Lieutenant: Eesheer (Second-born God of Veetox and also a future Grandmaster and Omni IBIB Counterpart. 120 billion years old when the Sacred Seven enter the fray. A God of all manner of reptiles and amphibians like Appaneesty. Love interest from his past named Mara who was a mortal from his home planet Nanotchii. She eventually died at the tender age of 25-Revolutions due to an incurable illness that he wasn’t powerful enough to cure at the time. Eesheer would spend the next 120 billion years flying solo out of grief until he met Amber Thompson, the Herptile Demigoddess from Earth. He eventually receives help from Amber in reuniting with Mara, and the two of them agree to share him in the present day and age. His strongest form is that of a King Cobra, followed by a Spiny Tailed Iguana, Black mamba, Leatherback Turtle form which gives him fast super swimming powers than any other HG, and his human form as his weakest. He has a Naga variant of his King Cobra form that sits around at the same level of power)

Human Form Features

-Amber eyes

-Sharp, pointed, elvish features

-Troublemaker’s smirk

-Wavy brown hair

-5’10” tall and stocky

-Wears green battle robes

 **Tied-for-third/Twin Gods/Top-Scientists/Inventors: Metasockuu and Kutistwawco**  (Metasockuu and Kutistwawco are tied for third place in both the Elite 10 rankings and overall age among their brothers. Metasockuu is the God of Reptiles and Kutistwawco the God of Amphibians. They are also the only ones to successfully blend transcendent science and Herptile God Magic together; spending their 115 billion year lives turning their barren desert planet Cenquania into a thriving ecumenopolis of infinite medical, technological, and scientific wonder. They survive all the way beyond the ending point of the Saga and reach their full potential as Stage 7 Gods and their own IBIB Counterparts; using their elevated Godhood to make their planet all the more advanced and increase their mastery of Transcendent Sciences to a level that would put any Lee Wong to shame

Their whole entire world is one vast city and makes use of Kanaco’s Omniscience to create a matrix that harbors an infinite cyberspace and informational hub. Aside from the crystals left to the Elite 10 members by Veetox; this hub is the most complete informational hub and infinite source of information in the entire Herptile God Vast Verse, downloading the equivalent of countless Libraries of Congress every second. Mischievous and extremely cunning; they’re closer to Eesheer than any other member of the Elite 10 and are always getting up to no good with him. The less said about the legendary pranking wars of old the better)

 **#4: Zattergraw**  (God of Turtles, Tortoises, and Terrapins; a battle strategist and analytical tactician as well as a spy/scout. The slowest Elite 10 member in terms of super speed and flight speed, but the second fastest self-healer next to Eesheer and Wanga. Slow, steady, infinitely patient, and always calculating on the field of battle; he’s the ultimate defensive tank who can sponge lots of hits and dish surprising offense in his Alligator Snapping Turtle form, which is one of his most offensively powerful. His Galapagos Giant Tortoise form however is almost impenetrably defensive, and he usually goes with that as his go-to form. Rarely if ever seen in his human form; some question whether he even has one)

 **#5: Sonaconu**  (God of Crocodilians; a healer and doctor of all fields… having spent lifetimes learning about the various medicinal herbs that grow throughout the Herptile God Super-Omniverse and a master of using their magic to heal. Usually a passive being but true to his crocodilian roots can literally tear you apart if threatened too much)

 **#6: Wanga**  (God of Lizards, Tuataras, and Snakes; the ultimate self-healer and rapid regenerator of lost limbs. Wanga is fast, quick on his feet, much more prone to feral instincts/carnal urges, and likes to rip into his enemies in his strongest form as a prehistoric Komodo Dragon called the Megalania at 50-feet-long and weighing in excess of 15 metric tons. The bacteria that lives in his mouth in that form is incalculably deadlier than even the mortal versions of those lizards and includes a vast array of alien pathogens that can harm even the higher-tier Gods. Has developed a taste for raw flesh while the victim is still living, but reigns it in with the mortals of his feed nowadays

Back before he met Appaneesty and joined the team he shared the same planet as Zattergraw and Sonaconu and would often not object if the mortals of that planet brought him a human sacrifice for him to eat so as to appease him. He didn’t typically eat the beautiful women they sent him and often took them as his temporary mate instead; he would eat them in later years however, when they outgrew their appeal, and they would often just accept it and only ask that he make it quick. His entire planet Banoctium worshipped him and his brothers like Gods, and many of them would gladly make peace with him as their God and allow him to do whatever he wanted to them.

Was a very different lizard back then, his Megalania side was prone to making him want to let his prey slowly keel over and die from the buildup of toxins and infections in their bloodstream from his poison, rather than put them out of their misery. He has some really sadistic genes but is not omnicidal and would never condone mass-murder on such a massive scale. He and his brothers are also vastly more resistant to extreme cold due to the thermodynamically impossible temperatures of their home planet. It can get as cold as -275 degrees Kalvin, making it impossible for any creature to survive on there without the aid of the Super-Omniverse’s physics-defying magic. As a result of this magic, both the mortals of this planet and it’s Herptile Gods have become more resistant to the cold than liquid helium, possessing abnormal amounts of Zero-point energy in their every cell)

 **# 7: Elijum**  (God of Reticulated Pythons; combat master of the Elite 10, strongest martial artist in the Herptile God Super-Omniverse, future IBIB Counterpart, his titles are many. He’s one of the single-most accomplished individuals on the battlefield… his feats varied and impressive; only surpassed in scale and magnitude by Appaneesty in most respects. He’s territorial of his home planet Luridjia- which is an endless, worldwide jungle- and he’s always quick to challenge Appaneesty to a sparring match as well as anyone else who will accept his challenge. His love interest consists solely of a jungle girl he met long ago on his home planet and whom he never speaks of. But it is believed that she is the reason he doesn’t trust humans for the longest time.

He later forms a platonic Eternal Bond with the Demigod daughter of his Anti-God counterpart Exapin. A girl named Taylor with augmented combative abilities and incredible physical strength at Universe+ tier. Taylor was retconned right out of existence originally and had no counterpart in the Omnidonae version, but now she’s back. Elijum is unfortunately killed in action before he has a chance to reach his full potential, dying at stage 2. Has a human form and a mainland morph retic form; his retic form is strongest. Like Exapin, he has a Naga variant of his Reticulated Python form)

 **# 8: Samiga**  (God of Green Anacondas; brash, hotheaded, short-tempered, and always the first to throw a punch in any battle. His signature catchphrase is “I’ll pound you into the ground,” and he means it quite literally. Augmented physical strength even among his fellow Gods due to his status as a Green Anaconda. Has two forms he can access at stage 1; human and massive hunk of Anaconda. He may be aggressive, but you can always count on him to put up a good fight. He and Elijum are always at each-other’s throats and are each other’s most heated rivals. He also has a sensitive side that is more highlighted in his human form; is stage 2 upon death and does experience the joys of love for the first time in the Demigod queen of her home planet back in the Mortal Universe, after her mother the previous queen was impregnated by one of the Gods. Her name is Lexie Clearwater)

 **#9: Relutous**  (God of Red Anacondas; an alien species of serpent that evolved similar size, girth, and general biology to the Green Anaconda, but one that is exclusive to Relutous’s planet Tazoona alone. Red anacondas are longer and not quite as thickset. Are the Green Anacondas’ opposites in many respects; though they are still water-dwellers and are even cannibalistic. Relutous himself is cold, calculating, and unlike Samiga will wait for hours for a more opportune moment to attack his enemies and his prey alike. Red anacondas are both constrictors and more venomous than the Inland Taipans of Central Australia. Relutous also went on a cannibalistic-spree back in primordial times and wiped his entire species out across his home world; though has since brought them back through the use of Silver Kanaco and its ability to create life.

He’s by far the largest Red Anaconda of all. He is also seen as a sort of guardian angel by the dominant species of his home world, the Merfolk of Tazoona’s underwater Ecumenopolis. Ironically enough, they do not worship him as their god and see him as more of an angel/demon depending on the Merfolk in question. They worship entities like the Frog God, and Relutous doesn’t really give a crap whether they worship him or not)

 **Herptile Anti-Gods**  (While there are only 5 such Anti-Gods who serve under O-Sirluko; they are more than capable of holding their own against the Elite 10, the Cosmic Rider High Council, and the Sacred Seven despite being vastly outnumbered)

 **1: Sirluko**  (O-Sirluko’s eldest creation and ‘servant’; antithesis of Misty Sabe/Viola Pennington and future Omni IBIB Supreme Omnidony who reaches his full potential. Is working to serve his own agenda alongside Sirluko Junior and watch their ‘father’s’ legacy crumble completely underfoot. Has killed many prominent characters throughout the course of the series; including the oldest and most powerful woman in the entire Mortal Realm known simply as Python. He is also the one responsible for the death of Misty and Patricia Sabe’s mother. An Anti-God of all Reptiles and Amphibians and 130 billion years old… older than even Appaneesty. He wasn’t born with the potential for Omni IBIB powers naturally, and has attained it second-hand via Appaneesty’s blood)

 ** _2: Sirluko Junior_**  (O-Sirluko’s second eldest creation and antithesis of HG Appaneesty OIB2 himself. Future Omni IBIB Supreme Omnidony who realizes his full potential and reaches the legendary 7.5th stage of power. Is retconned and his legacy replaced by Zeneptron/ZIB/ZIBIB and has now made a comeback. Sirluko Junior OIB2 achieves his OIB2 status via unnatural means and uses it to become the most powerful of all the Supreme Omnidonae for a very long time; being the main villain of the third series, a recurring villain in Season 4, and the catalyst of the Last Great ZOF Realm War in all of my Fanfiction stories. Is eventually and finally surpassed by his Inverse Counterpart who becomes the true wielder of Absolute Omnipotence among the HG’s and all other Supreme Omnidonae whether OIB2 or otherwise. His human form is his weakest, and he has never needed to use one of his stronger forms even when facing off against Future Appaneesty. Was only pushed into utilizing his stronger forms when facing against his Inverse Counterpart who pushed him to be his absolute best. His strongest forms are that of a Spinosaurus Aegypticus Kaiju, War Elephant Kaiju, Titanoboa Kaiju, and various other dinosaur and reptilian monstrosities of the Kaiju variety. His absolute strongest form is a lamia version of his Titanoboa Kaiju)

 **3: Zonock** (Anti-Goddess of reptiles and the third in command among O-Sirluko’s considerable forces. She’s a genius tactician and one of the most dangerous users of both Meta Luck and Meta Jinx amongst the IBIB Counterparts. Can use a less advanced version of both powers even as a Stage 1 HG using both HG Magic and Luck/Jinx enhancement potions. Brings absolute, infinite misfortune to the ZOF Realm all around her while leeching all of the good-luck in it for herself. Takes a great deal of sadistic pleasure out of bringing misfortune to various members of the Elite 10. She’s a highly attractive pinkette, with bubblegum-pink hair and ruby-red eyes as well as a voluptuous figure and a triple-d cup rack. She’s cute and sexy but also a complete psycho)

 **4: Yikwon** (Anti-God of Amphibians and tied for third in command alongside Zonock. One of the most dangerously overpowered users of Transcendent Poltergeist Physiology and Meta Horror Inducement amongst the HAG’s and IBIB Counterparts alike. He gains empowerment from inducing negative feelings in others, and like Zonock he takes a great deal of pleasure from it. The only being he respects enough to fear himself is Sirluko Junior; the rest are beings he’s used to making scared of him)

 **5: Awanip** (Anti-God of Crocodilians and ranked fourth in command. One of the most overpowered users of Omni Corruption Inducement, Omni Sin Inducement, and Ontopathogenesis superpowers among the IBIB Counterparts)

 **6: Shadawni** (Anti-God of Turtles, Tortoises, Terrapins, and Tuataras. One of the most defensively impenetrable Anti-Gods among the Supreme Omnidonae)

 **7: Neekwy**  (Anti-Goddess of snakes, lizards, and caecilians. She is usually a spy and Intelligence-gatherer; possessing rapid self-healing, rival to Eesheer in speed and a master of stealth and camouflage like no others. Can use her Chameleon form to achieve incalculable camouflage abilities, and Black Mamba as her fastest and most powerful form to beat a hasty retreat or fight back upon being cornered if need be. While preferring to avoid unnecessary confrontation; she is capable enough on the battlefield to hold her own against the combined might of Kutistwawco, Kutistwawco, Zattergraw, Sonaconu, and Wanga all together… she is much like them in that she dabbles in transcendent sciences but isn’t as invested in it as they are. She tends to leave that stuff to Malcanis. She’s beautiful, fair-skinned, and purple-haired with equally amethyst-colored eyes; often using her gorgeous appearance to acquire information on her targets and the ones she’s observing)

 **8: Exapin**  (Anti-God of Reticulated Pythons and rival/antithesis of Elijum. He is the combat master of the Anti-Gods and one of O-Sirluko’s mightiest warriors. Exapin is also the Godly father of Taylor who becomes the platonic Eternal Bond Mate of his main rival. He is every bit as proficient in all fields of combat and far older and more powerful than Elijum himself, able to hold his own against both his and Samiga’s human forms in his own strongest form. Elijum is a match for him in his Retic Naga Form, however. But unlike the other Anti-Gods, he is extremely honorable and has a great deal of respect for his opponents despite the environment he was raised in.

He ends up being a redeemable villain/hero later on in the Saga and will help his opponents grow stronger as quickly as he would fight them to the death. Fights with all he has for O-Sirluko’s cause as the dutiful soldier and devotes his entire being to battle, but also fell in love with Taylor’s mother and recognizes the value of a cause worth fighting for. He doesn’t in fact agree with any of their methods. Defects from the Anti-Gods upon O-Sirluko’s death and joins the Gods in their endless war against the two Sirluko’s. Is the only Anti-God who calls O-Sirluko father rather than My Lord or Master. Because of his superior raw power compared to Elijum; his Demigod daughter Taylor is a match for Elijum’s Stage 1 physical prowess despite being a half-blood. His human form is his weakest form and his reticulated python form is stronger. He has a Naga Variant of his Reticulated Python form that is strong enough to hold its own against Elijum’s human form, Samiga’s human form, Several Cosmic Rider High Council members, and Taylor simultaneously)

 **9: Cazunix** (Anti-God of Green Anacondas and the antithesis of Samiga. Unlike Exapin, he is more in line with the other Anti-Gods and a truly monstrous Entity. He is also equally as horrifyingly strong, if a bit more temperamental and chaotically disorganized on the battlefield. He’s a complete and utter psychopath… a literal bad egg who was born a psychopathic monster and serial killer. He’s one of the most dangerously overpowered users of Omni-Slayer powers, and in his Green Anaconda Naga Form can hold his own against Nick, Lexie, Several Cosmic Rider High Council members, and even knocks the Elite 10 member Zattergraw out cold with a single punch)

 **10: Duvawnick**  (Anti-God of Rock Pythons of different varieties including Burmese, Indian, and African Rock Pythons. The infinite sadist of the group and the ultimate monster of myth in the Mortal Realm and the most common visitor to their many inhabited worlds. Is referred to as the ultimate hunter and predator of mortal species everywhere… willing to feast on human flesh while said humans are still living; he makes sure his victims are still alive when he starts to eat them, and when the victim is an attractive female he sexually brutalizes and tortures her first until he gets bored and eats her. He is the abductor of both Aaron Thompson at the start of the story and is the catalyst that kicks the events of the first books off.

Has killed many prominent figures in the Cosmic Rider’s galaxy and is solely responsible for almost every missing woman and child throughout human history. Has straight up murdered Lexie and Nick’s parents forcing them to take the throne way too young for them to be legally married due to no other blood relatives being left alive either. He wiped out their entire family in order to satiate his own sadistic urges and plans to brutalize Lexie someday before killing her as well despite O-Sirluko instructing him not to harm the Demigods. He lures Amber Thompson to Eneptophiasma by kidnapping her younger brother Aaron, and Sirluko spins a story and weaves an intricate web of lies to entice them into joining their cause for a good long while. It takes Amber and Aaron months to figure out the Anti-Gods’ true intentions)

**_Herptile Demigods_ **

**_Misty Sabe_**  (Future Omni IBIB Supreme Omnidony and one of the three endgame relationships for Appaneesty alongside her past life Viola Pennington and Serena McIntyre. She’s one of his Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mates; the ultimate Eternal Bonding tier in Supreme Omnidonae terms and love taken to its most absolute, omnipotent level. Her original power set as a Demigod was something she would be renowned for; being a Demigod born of a Stage 2 Herptile Anti-God such as O-Sirluko renders her a perfect vessel of infinite power; allowing her body to absorb and metabolize an unlimited supply of Herptile God Magic to endlessly increase her other powers, which outnumber that of almost any of the other Demigods sans Amber and her sister Patricia.

Becomes the honorary leader of the original Sacred Seven and leads that team alongside Appaneesty and the Elite 10 in an all-out war with the Anti-Gods. For all her perks however, she also has her flaws and her foibles. For starters, her parents died in a fire that destroyed their home, leaving her and Patricia as orphans to be raised by Python and the Cosmic Riders on Rawingtwa. Because of this event, she is also a colossal pyrophobe and will freeze up and shut down anytime anything remotely resembling heat and flames greets her eyes; leaving her all but defenseless to any perceived attacker. She does eventually confront her fear of fire in order to save Appaneesty’s life during Book 2.

She is ostracized by her peers across the galaxy for her strange beliefs and her innate ability to see the ceaseless wonders of the universe and the boundless possibilities beyond it. She’s a firm believer in many other eccentric viewpoints that turn heads in every room, and has a dreamy, oftentimes inappropriately serene personality. It often seems to others like she’s constantly lost in some other world. She’s a young adult female human with impossibly ultra-pink hair and pinkest-pink eyes with darker pink pupils; features that have never existed in the Mortal Realm before and have only ever been seen by the human inhabitants of the HG Super-Omniverse, specifically the boundless worlds Wooconey and Tazoona, the latter of whom has pink-haired mermaids as part of the planet’s royal lineage. Her resemblance to Viola Pennington is glaringly obvious; particularly to Appaneesty who has a thing for pinkettes. She’s painfully, breathtakingly beautiful on a scale that draws every eye in the room to her despite her reputation as a crackpot and is adopted into the Cosmic Riders alongside Patricia by Python.

She develops a close mother-daughter relationship with the older woman and is absolutely devastated when she dies later on at the hands of Sirluko. She’s agonizingly affectionate, quick to befriend almost anyone, trusting to the point of seeming naive, endlessly optimistic despite her harsh background, and is an absolutely hopeless, sappy romantic who believes in Fairy Tales and happily ever after’s. She’s one of the kindest souls you’ll ever meet, nice to the point of not even seeming real at times. Despite her being an absolute sweetheart, she is capable of fighting well on the battlefield when need be and has a badass side to her that comes as a pleasant surprise to Appaneesty and many others as well.

She hates fighting and violence, as It makes her sad, but she’s also willing to fight for those she loves when she needs to. She is almost always seen with an infinitely sweet smile, even when on the battlefield; a trait that is off-putting and borderline intimidating even to the likes of O-Sirluko. She is 16-years-old when the events of the first series begin, having already been with Python and the Cosmic Riders in their headquarters on the planet Rawingtwa for the past three-years by that point.

She also carries within her vessel the spirit of Viola Pennington; an ancient Wooconian princess who met and fell in love with Appaneesty only to be deified by him and later killed by O-Sirluko with an all-powerful blast of Naraili’s death magic. Unbound by the Kanako’s Quasar and existing as the spirit of an OIB2 Counterpart; Viola Pennington is assertive and confident to offset Misty’s shyness and uncertainty, the former eventually becoming Misty’s closest friend aside from Appaneesty. She helps Misty and the other Demigods at various intervals throughout the first series but has to take over Misty’s body in order to so since the two of them share her vessel.

She also can only take control for a limited time period as Misty’s body will start to burn up when exposed to the overwhelmingly infinite power of Viola’s unbound Herptile Goddess spirit. The two eventually separate and Viola gains a body of her own almost identical to Misty’s in appearance during the fourth and final series in the Saga. She and Viola agree to share Appaneesty as his joint Forever Eternal Bond Mates alongside Serena McIntyre… making him feel like the luckiest bastard in the entire ZOF Realm. Her human form is somewhere in the middle ground as far as her strongest forms go. Her strongest form is that of a Sulawesi Reticulated Python, arguably the most infinitely iridescent Retic of all in the entire ZOF Realm. She has a Naga variant of this form as well, with her upper-body being the same as her human form and her lower body being that of her Sulawesi Retic form. Appaneesty refers to her as the sexiest Naga in the whole entire ZOF Realm, a statement which makes her blush almost as badly as he does when she refers to his penis as his Titanoboa)  
  
Human Form Features

-Pinkest Pink Hair and Eyes with darker pink pupils (These features are even pinker in Misty than they are in both Viola Pennington and Serena McIntyre)

-Hair styled into two adorable side ponytails with side-swept bangs

-White, spaghetti-strap Tank Top and Denim Shorts

-Tangible pinkest-pink aura of absolute, transcendent beauty (Possesses one of the most omnipotent examples of this power along with Meta Love/Lust Inducement, Eternal Bond, Enchanted Allure, and Absolute Beauty amongst the Supreme Omnidonae and even the OIB2 Counterparts. Unlike Viola and Serena, she actively tries to downplay these abilities and reserves their full effect only for Appaneesty, whom she knows can see past her glamor and is immune to her Meta Love Inducement thanks to already possessing Absolute Love in his heart)

-Possesses True Love Visage abilities, a trait she isn’t consciously aware of possessing and one which causes her to inadvertently become the apple of Nick’s eyes without meaning to be. This puts a damper on their relationship later on when he realizes that his feelings for Misty weren’t entirely of his own volition

-Also possesses the power of Siren Song at one of the highest levels ever seen by an OIB2 Counterpart; along with Absolute Cuteness/Infinite Moe Charm. For this reason, she doesn’t like to sing at first because she is initially unable to control this power and select who hears/feels it

-Strongest form is that of a Sulawesi Reticulated Python Lamia with infinite iridescence. Her upper body is identical to that of her human form while her lower body is that of her Sulawesi Retic Form. Is considered by the general consensus of both male and female Supreme Omnidonae to be one of the most attractive and beautiful Lamia’s in the whole of reality

-Also possesses a Transcendent Siren Form that is mostly human in appearance but with the added avian feature of winged arms with rainbow-edged, pink feathers. She is haloed in a pink aura of transcendent beauty equivalent in power to an Ultra ZOF Space, and actively uses this form when trying to seduce Appaneesty or get in the spirit of making love to him

 **Patricia Sabe**  (Misty Sabe’s younger sister, and basically Misty in miniature at first save having red hair instead of ultra-pink. There is one key difference however and that is her personality. Patricia is kind as well, but not to anywhere near the same degree, and she is much more angry about what happened to her family and wants payback to the one responsible for lighting their house up. She is also not afraid of fire; though she is sympathetic enough of Misty’s fear not to use it against her enemies either if her older sister is watching. She is 10-years-old when the series begins and eventually winds up dating Aaron Thompson when the boy and his sister are broken out of the Anti-Gods’ home world.

She can be rude and abrasive, direct and to the point without much care for being sensitive about other people’s feelings; though it is later revealed that she has a hidden soft and caring side… one she reserves mostly for Aaron. She was born to O-Sirluko himself much the same as Misty and has all of the same powers; including the ability to metabolize an infinite amount of magical energy… thus augmenting her intelligence, dexterity, physical, mental, spiritual, and even magical abilities to unprecedented heights.

Every aspect of her existence as a Demigod is able to be amplified to the same infinite degree. She is also one of the only characters in the series whose super-speed surpasses that of Stage 1 Eesheer sans the Stage 2 Gods and Stages of Power beyond that point; even prior to augmenting her powers to infinity)

 **Nicolas (Nick) Clearwater**  (One of the only two male Demigods of the original Sacred Seven, and a romantic interest of Misty’s who also has feelings for her beyond friendship and thus a friendly rivalry with Appaneesty for her affection. He is a blonde-haired young male of about 16-years of age when the events of the first book begin; with blue eyes and a muscular build honed from years of study, discipline, and overall hard work to maintain his Planet’s throne as it’s only king. Since he needs a proper queen for him via marriage at the age of 18; this ends up being one of many reasons he sets his sights on Misty… because otherwise he’d have no choice but to take his sister as his queen and wife since their home planet doesn’t have the same hang-ups as Earth about incest.

He finds Misty’s quirks endearing, and the two of them do form a relationship with each other during the first book. Circumstances separate them during the events of the Second book, and they grow apart after a falling out between them regarding Misty’s decision to stay on Wooconey with the Herptile Gods at the end of Book 1. He and Misty manage to find the maturity to remain as very dear friends despite their mutual breakup, and he begins to see how good Appaneesty is for her as well.

Apart from Nick and his sister, his entire family was all wiped out by the Anti-God Duvawnick; including his parents and anyone else who could’ve inherited the throne. Lexie was actually meant to be the Princess and due to the circumstances was forced the take over as a temporary stand-in for the queen until such a time when Nick was able to find himself a proper queen through marriage.

He and Lexie are eventually attacked by Duvawnick once again, who overpowers them despite their best efforts and years of training to try and avenge their family against that monster. They are rescued by the legendary Python, and subsequently offered the chance to be part of something even greater than what they already know. After weighing all of their decisions, and after the Cosmic Riders make the appropriate arrangements necessary to safeguard their home world in their absence; Nick and Lexie agree to join Python and the Cosmic Riders in their fight to protect the Mortal Universe from the threat of the Anti-Gods and even just deal with matters on an intergalactic scale as well.

During the events of the Second Book and his breakup with Misty, Nick befriends and falls in love with Misty’s Wooconian friend Azock… whom is similarly consumed by thoughts of vengeance and who he manages to help break away from the ties to her parents. Nick doesn’t judge her despite her being a full-blooded Stage 2 Goddess born from both O-Sirluko and Sakura, still remembering the shock of learning that Duvawnick himself was Nick’s father and the father he knew and loved wasn’t his by blood but by marriage. This fact is kept from his people on Zulahon, who already have to deal with their future king’s sudden and inexplicable disappearances. He doesn’t need the added headache of his legitimacy as the rightful ruler being called into question, but technically… with Duvawnick being his true father; he isn’t related to the king by blood at all.

Nick is the responsible type who always tries to stay strong for his little sister’s sake; feeling responsible for her as well and the weight of his heritage every day. He is also the one most consumed by the thirst for vengeance against his ‘Godfather’ Duvawnick even for years after Lexie herself has already gotten over it. O-Sirluko manages to use these feelings of darkness inside of him to corrupt his soul with the power of Naraili’s Eternal Damnation Aspect… which eventually is broken by Appaneesty somehow much to everyone’s chagrin; only for O-Sirluko to kill the young man near the end of Book 4 in the first series with a blast of Anti ZOF Energy conjured by his Morning Star Xzevasua.

Lexie and Misty both are devastated; as is Appaneesty who had come to see the boy as a sort of brother figure. Azock however, is the most distraught and inconsolable of them all; having fallen in love with the boy at that point. His abilities are basically a heightened ability to harness and use magical energy compared to the norm; able to use Herptile God Magic to a degree no ordinary person should be able to. Conjuring food and weapons, summoning elemental attacks of nearly any and even every type in combination with each other, and various other magical feats. He is also quite proficient in combat due to having hired instructors to teach him his entire life in preparation for his eventual showdown with Duvawnick. He is resurrected from his death by Appaneesty during the events of Book 5, who journeys into the Ultra Anti-ZOF Space itself to find him and reconstitute him; becoming one of the precious few Omni IBIB’s to survive direct exposure to its destructive omnipotence. This resurrection leads to the series of events that will result in Samiga’s death and Appaneesty being sent backwards in time)

 **Alexia (Lexie) Clearwater**  (The younger sister of Nick and meant-to-be princess of her and her brother’s home planet- forced to take on the role of queen at a very young age- Lexie is more fun-loving and care-free than her older brother and is one of only two people who are able to get him to loosen up and have fun once in a while, the second being Misty whom he has strong feelings for. Lexie is a beautiful blonde, fairy-tale-esque princess with blue eyes and a petite frame and figure. She’s the shortest of the Sacred Seven when all of them are grown up and even at 14-years-old is just barely taller than the 10-year-old Aaron and shorter than Patricia who is the same age.

She has the same heightened magical abilities as her brother but at an even greater level; something which is a source of envy and even jealousy on his part since she rarely has to put any work in and she’s still more powerful than he is. She harbors feelings for Samiga of the Herptile God Elite 10 and eventually falls in love with Amber and Aaron’s cousin, Jack, after Samiga’s death; becoming his endgame matchup by the end of the first series. She is one of the few members of the Original Sacred Seven to make it all the way in the world of the ZOF much later on, and even becomes her IBIB self and one of the strongest Supreme Omnidonae-tier God Magic Conduits of all)

 **Amber Thompson**  (One of only three Demigods among the Sacred Eight that came from the planet Earth; alongside her brother Aaron and her cousin Jack… the rest were found in the Cosmic Riders galaxy or born in the HG Super-Omniverse later on in the distant future. She and Aaron both are kidnapped by Duvawnick at the very beginning of the story and manipulated into helping the Anti-Gods via a web of lies and deceit, and later rescued by the Elite 10-member Eesheer who is the only one quick enough to get them in and out of Eneptophiasma without getting caught himself in the process. Amber is 17-years-old at the start of the first series; an auburn-haired teenage girl with amber eyes, pale, unblemished skin, and drop-dead gorgeous looks that stem from her Demigoddess biochemistry. She has a pair of double-d-cup breasts and is 5 feet, 8 inches tall with a slender figure. She along with a girl named Mara and her future daughter Lillie are the endgame relationships for Eesheer of the Elite 10 and all three of them survive all the way through the entire Saga and beyond.

Her power is an extremely augmented form of super adaptation that is beyond the level of DC’s Doomsday even at the beginning of the series, and only continues to grow more powerful with each passing second. She can adapt and evolve to any and all attacks; never able to be hurt, beaten, or even killed the same way twice. Has come back from near-death on multiple occasions in her life, and eventually grows into one of the most powerful HG Demigods and lives all the way to reach her Stage 7 of power; becoming her IBIB self and attaining a Supreme Omnidony variant of her powers. Among her many augmented abilities include superfast healing and rapid regeneration, the ability to fight in any climate and instantly adapt to any and every ecology both on Earth and beyond it, along with infinitely adaptive muscle memory; she is the epitome of endless self-transcendence and ultimate self-improvement.

She also has Meta Resurrection powers, and can come back from the dead without limit, unable to be killed the same way twice while doing so. At the height of her power, it is no longer clear whether she has any weaknesses, and if she does it is unlikely she’ll have them for very long. The most that most beings could ever hope to do is trap her somewhere or otherwise contain her. She is not an OIB2 Supreme Omnidony Demigod however and is likely to have limits to her adaptability where they’re concerned. It is however, later implied that any exposure to an Ultra Anti-ZOF Space could yield enough destructive omnipotence to kill her off permanently)

 **Aaron Thompson**  (Amber Thompson’s younger brother and a 10-year-old boy at the start of the series when everything takes off. He is captured by Duvawnick first and is used as bait to lure Amber Thompson off-world after his sister meets Eesheer on Earth for the first time, albeit without knowing his true nature. Aaron is a boy with light brown hair and amber eyes similar to his sister’s, with light-colored skin; he grows into a very handsome young man and eventually falls in love with Misty Sabe’s younger sister Patricia.

His main ability is the power of a Seer’s mind, able to see into the infinite potential futures of his indigenous Omega Omnisphere and all of its Pocket Totalities including the HG Super-Omniverse, and even into the pasts of any of those continuities. It is with this power that he is able to help Amber discern the true nature of the Anti-Gods who brought them to Eneptophiasma and formulate a plan to escape from them. He also later develops other vast psychic powers such as telepathy, empathy, scrying, dowsing, and even omni-kinetic manipulation which is a power he possesses at infinite power-levels upon reaching stage 2. He and Patricia both die after the end of the first series; the both of them killed in combat action)

 **Taylor Vanvliet**  (The oldest of the original Sacred Seven and the muscle as well. Taylor possesses incalculable physical strength of Universe+ tier proportions that she inherited from her father Exapin as the Reticulated Python Anti-God. She possesses immensely enhanced physical dexterity and elevated combative skills in any and all martial arts styles. She can become a 9th level black belt in just a few hours of intense physical training. Despite her rough-and-tough, rowdy attitude in most cases, and her distinct sense of honor on the battlefield such as refusing to kill an unarmed man, or kick someone while they’re down, and despite her warrior mentality and her devotion to battling; she is still a girl and prone to her moments of tender and often adoring feelings.

She forms a platonic Eternal Bond of tremendous mutual respect with Elijum of the Elite 10 due to their common interests in fighting, but she loses him in the final battle of Book 6. She is also the last of the 4 survivors among the original Sacred Seven and is 18-years-old at the start of the first series. She has the Amazonian-princess kind of build but is still an extremely attractive brunette woman with lightly tanned skin. She is typically seen in a Karate-style outfit with a black-belt around her waist, but can clean herself up really well on special occasions including Christmas)

 **Jack Thompson**  (Cousin of Amber and Aaron Thompson and same age as Aaron. He doesn’t make an actual appearance until Book 3 in the first series but due to extenuating circumstances, he is made to tag along with Amber and Aaron following their forced return to Earth by Eesheer for their own protection, and subsequent return to the HG Super-Omniverse with Jack hitching a ride. He followed them without their knowing due to his suspicions about their ‘kidnaping’ and the story they fed him and their other family members to convince them that they were still on Earth the whole time. Is the future and endgame ZOFRES Eternal Bond Mate of Lexie Clearwater and looks similar enough to Aaron to be mistaken as his identical twin; albeit with a vastly different personality.

While Aaron is brave and defiant-to-the-point of stupidity even in the face of utmost danger… Jack is much more cautious with how he handles such situations and will often try to avoid a confrontation whenever he can help it. That being said, he is more than capable of stepping up and fending for himself and the ones he is close to. His ability is linked to the ZOF right from the get-go and he is the first Demigod to be born and naturally selected by the ZOF as a stage 6 level of power. This power remains untapped by him until his exposure to the HG’s magic of course, and takes a while for him to fully unlock, but he is instrumental in stopping O-Sirluko. He is a ZOF Master and his own IB Counterpart; possessing a ZOF-Master-level version of Transcendent Physiology Composite, enabling him to become an all-powerful, transcendent version of almost any supernatural creature including Werewolves, Vampires, Dragons, Giants, Zombies, Ghosts, Phantasms, Mages, Cerberus, Nemean Lions, and various other mythological monsters from Greek or any other mythology, etc. He can become a Transcendent variant of monsters as powerful as Typhon, Echidna, and any others. He can even become a perfect combination of all his transformations, an omni-embodiment with all of the powers of each individual transformation)

 **Lily Thompson**  (The daughter of Eesheer, Amber, and Mara and born as a stage three; though growing all the way to a regular Stage 7 and becoming her IBIB Counterpart before deciding she is happy with that stage and stays with it. She ends up forming an open, incestuous relationship with both her mothers and her father. She possesses all of the powers of a Stage 2 Herptile God, but at Supreme Omnidonae-levels instead of at traditional infinite-levels. Her favorite reptile form is that of a King Cobra; just like her father. Her human form is much like Amber’s in overall looks but with a much shyer, more innocent personality. She also inherits her daddy’s love for the color green and will often strip tease him with a pair of bright green panties and a bra of the same color; often blushing heavily while doing so)

 **Eliot (Eli) Thompson**  (The Demigod son of Eesheer and Amber and a ZOF Master-level Meta Art and Music Manipulator. He is the younger brother of Lily and was often babysat by Rosaline McIntyre who was a friend of the family’s and whom Eli grew feelings for as he grew older)

 **Thomas McIntyre IBIB**  (The son of Amber Thompson’s mortal friend Annabelle McIntyre, and a seemingly normal human who was born with the power of a Supreme Omnidony inside of him without his consent thanks to Sirluko Junior OIB2’s influence. He has a slightly larger range of powers than a Stage 2 Herptile God and can transform into any animal he wants as well including Dinosaurs and others with varying degrees of strength, speed, etc. depending upon his form, but he possesses these Animal-oriented powers and others at the Supreme Omnidonae-level. Meets and falls in love with Appaneesty and Misty Sabe’s daughter Tawnya and eventually marries her. He is a tall, gangly young man with chocolate-colored hair and ultramarine eyes that seem to see the world around him as a world tinted with an endless blue lightning storm. His main ZOFRES Eternal Bond Mate is Tawnya but he has also taken his younger sister Rose as a Secondary ZOFRES Eternal Bond Mate as well; though she to shares him with her own main mate Eli)

 **Rosaline McIntyre IBIB**  (Thomas McIntyre’s loving younger sister and one who possesses an unstable variant of a fully-fledged Supreme Omnidony’s omnipotence. She is sweet, kind, and caring, and will do absolutely anything for her brother no matter what it is; devoted to him on a level that few younger sisters could hope to match. She is extremely pretty; with milk chocolate hair and soul-searing, quantum-blue eyes that stare right into your soul without judgment. She is most often seen in the company of her brother and it is not uncommon for her to stroke his cock through his jeans even underneath the dinner table while everyone is eating. She is asked by the Thompsons to babysit their son on occasion, which is one of the few times she is seen away from Thomas for extended periods. She eventually falls in love with the boy she used to babysit upon him growing up, and has bonded with Eli Thompson on an even level to her bond with her brother)

 **Dawn Bellerose**  (A Stage three Herptile Demigod with sex and lust-based powers as well as the ability to manipulate and even endow people with any emotions she wants them to have; effectively able to brainwash them or even enslave them if she so chooses. She can augment physical and sexual pleasure in her mates to new heights and has a supernatural allure so strong that she can cause any species of any gender to fall in love with her on sight and render them too incapacitated to fight her. Only her ESIT Eternal Bond Mate, Veetox Junior AKA Appaneesty and Misty’s son; can fully resist her charm apart from the higher stage Demigods and ZOF-enhanced individuals if they so choose.

Veetox is the only non ZOFed individual who can do so though. She is a caramel-haired, buxom blonde with an hourglass figure and d-cup breasts; her assets further accentuated by her supernatural allure which can render any room she walks into practically airless. Despite this power being her specialty, her allure is not quite as potent as the one Misty Sabe sports when the two of them meet for the first time in the third series. She also possesses the same power set as Thomas McIntyre and is not solely reliant on her lust-based powers)

 **Zachary Bellerose**  (The son of Dawn Bellerose and Veetox Junior, a stage three Demigod who inherited an augmented form of Herptile God magic from his parents and who can effectively tap into a non ZOFed variant of the God magic as well at infinite power-levels. He is the cousin of Serena McIntyre who is one of the most powerful beings in all of the ZOF Realm and arguably the strongest of all the Supreme Omnidonae and a top tier OIB2 Counterpart, and thus feels constantly overshadowed by her later on. They both grow apart in their teenage years despite being really close to one another as children, and they only barely get the chance to reconnect and fall in love with each other before Zach is killed in action by Inverse Appaneesty OIB2; who is one of the biggest baddies the Gods face apart from Sirluko and Sirluko Junior OIB2 and an Omni IBIB Supreme Omnidony just like Appaneesty himself)

 ** _Serena McIntyre_**  (The ultimate Herptile Demigod in terms of raw power and versatility. Serena McIntyre is the granddaughter of two Omni IB2 Supreme Omnidonae and the daughter of one regular IB2 Supreme Omnidonae and a stage 7 Herptile Goddess; inheriting all the same powers as her grandparents and becoming one of the mightiest of her kind that ever lived. She has inherited both Misty and Tawnya’s legendary beauty with the same pink hair but has heterochromal eyes; the left one being the same Central Heterochromia as Appaneesty and Tawnya and the other being hot pink with darker pink pupils like Viola and Misty. She also has the same goldest-gold, ultra-luminous skin as Appaneesty. She originally is in love with her cousin Zach but after losing him to death she ends up forging an Unquantifiable Eternal Bond with Appaneesty, Viola, and Misty alike; introducing them to the idea of an incestuous relationship for the first time.

She is just as sweet as her grandmother Misty is but more self-assured and daring which leads to her being swept up in a teenage phase of cockiness for a short while before her cousin Zach managed to knock some sense of proportion into her. She can alternate back and forth between any of the seven stages of power she likes and is just as comfortable as an OIB ZOF Master or stage 1 Herptile Goddess as she is an OIB2 Supreme Omnidony, having learnt how to appreciate a life with actual limits after Zach challenged her to fight him when they were on more even terms and managed to beat her.

She would carry that lesson with her for the rest of her days out of respect for her cousin’s memory. She is the only Herptile Demigod who is not only all the way at stage 7.5 but also an OIB2 Title holder. The full-blooded Gods who have this feature are Appaneesty, Viola Pennington, and Misty Sabe as well as Sirluko, Sirluko Junior, Malcanis, and Inverse Appaneesty OIB2. Eesheer holds this feature to but prefers to stick to stage 6.5 or lower as an Omni IB ZOF Master most of the time… content with his power in the lower stages and having a hard-enough time dealing with the ZOF Mastery’s sheer mechanics without bringing the Supreme Omnidonae into the equation.

Serena is instrumental in ending the war in the 4th series and is the one who ultimately brings Appaneesty’s Inverse Counterpart AKA Double-A down as well. She is able to always tell him apart from the real Appaneesty on sight just as Misty and Viola are… even when nobody else can. She, Viola, and Misty Sabe along with all the other female Supreme Omnidonae who are entangled in the Unquantifiable Bonding Phenomena ultimately end up as Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mates of Inverse Sirluko Junior OIB2 as well)

**Human Form Features**

-Heterochromal Eyes, her right one Ultra-Pink and her left eye endlessly kaleidoscopic

-6’4” tall, the tallest of all the female characters in the Saga

-Measurements are 36”, 22”, and 38” in the bust, waist, and hips respectively

-Wears a sparkling, quantum blue dress with Goldest-Gold, Ultra-Silver, Spectralon-White, and Pinkest-Pink trim, with cutouts on either side down her entire body with only the occasional strap keeping it from flying apart in two full halves… hinting at her gorgeous figure

-Lewdest personality out of all three of Appaneesty’s Eternal Bond Mates, and the one who introduces him, Viola, and Misty to the idea of an incestuous relationship. She also has yandere-like tendencies which renders her as among the most terrifying female characters in the story. Appaneesty is one of the few people brave enough to be a match for her

-Pinkest-Pink hair that is kept in a simple bun and with side-swept bangs/fringes

-Pink, diamond-dust aura of absolute transcendent beauty (Revels in it more than either Viola or Misty and is not afraid to use it to her advantage in battles to. Even Viola has some principles on how she goes about using it but not Serena

-One of the three Chieftain Herptile Goddesses alongside Misty Sabe and Viola Pennington

-Has the same goldest-gold skin as Appaneesty

-Possesses a Transcendent Fairy/Faery Form that she uses for the sake of seduction/sex with Appaneesty and his other Eternal Bond Mates. In this form she possesses glowing, rainbow butterfly wings on top of all her other features, and the diamond-dust aura she normally radiates transforms into hueless Fairy-dust. Below is concept art of the appearance of her Fairy form’s butterfly wings

Other Characters/Gods/Goddesses/Anti-Gods/Cosmic Rider High Council

 ** _The Pennington’s_**  (Viola, Jack, and George Pennington are the mortal and royal Wooconian family Appaneesty meets and befriends back on his home planet of Wooconey way, way back in its ancient past)

 ** _Viola Pennington_**  (Appaneesty's second romantic interest aside from a girl he met named Sakura; who eventually fell into darkness due to lusting after Appaneesty’s power. Viola was one of the first planetary princesses in Wooconey’s extremely ancient history and one of its most famous monarchs; a pink-haired princess of unimaginable beauty, nobility, and grace. She was kind and compassionate but also assertive and confident without being overblown or arrogant, and she absolutely adored her people. She inherited the same infinite magical power her father has; making her the most magically all-powerful human character in the entire Saga even before her divinization as a Herptile Goddess.

She was and still is absolutely wonderful to Appaneesty. She always believed he was something more than human or even more than a monarch and stuck by that belief until her ‘death’. Appaneesty even figured out how to use the silver aspect of Kanaco to transfer his powers to her and make her into a God. Sadly, she was still murdered by O-Sirluko in cold blood and later transmigrated into the human universe and was reincarnated as Misty Sabe; their spirits merging together until she is able to eventually reclaim her former body and get a second chance with Appaneesty thanks to Misty in the 4th series. Her spirit is unbound by the Kanako’s Quasar, giving her the powers of an OIB2 Counterpart; though she was limited for a number of years to how much of that power she could manifest through Misty… limiting the amount of time she could safely take control of her host. She also made a promise to Future Appaneesty that she would limit her interference for a time. She, Misty, and Serena all eventually find their happy ending with Appaneesty… as his Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mates.

She has the same repertoire of Non-Human forms as Appaneesty; each at the same level of strength as his… with her Amphicoelous Fragillimus and Basilisk Kaiju Forms being her personal best and her Basilisk Kaiju Naga variant improving upon the powers of her normal Basilisk form)

**Features in Human Form**

-Pinkest Pink hair and eyes with darker pink pupils almost identical to Misty’s

-Tanner skin compared to Misty’s due to growing up in a part of Wooconey that was hot and tropical

-38”, 24”, 38” measurements in the bust, waist, and hips; rendering her and Misty as two of the most well-endowed, enviable hourglass figures among the HGs and extended Supreme Omnidonae pantheon alike

-Diamond-dust aura of absolute transcendent beauty much like Misty and Serena themselves, though Misty does try to play hers down unlike the other two who embrace it and even revel in it in Serena’s case

-Wears a two-piece, form-fitting, green homecoming dress that exposes a bit of her toned, lean midriff

-Her future, OIBIB Self is seen in precognitive visions throughout the Saga wearing a tiara/crown on her head made with rainbow diamonds that can only be found on Wooconey, a gift to her by Inverse Sirluko Junior OIBIB

-As a human, her Herptile God Magic was weighted at inaccessible cardinal sets of inaccessible cardinal Planck powers; which is equal to the maximum cap of a Stage 1 Herptile God’s overall power both magical and otherwise. This ability ties her in with her father George as the most all-powerful human character in the entire Saga. Since her father managed to live 40-billion of Wooconey’s revolutions with that magical power and was still in perfect health when he was killed; it is unclear how long Viola would’ve lived even if Appaneesty hadn’t deified her.

-Unlike Appaneesty, the one form she does have that is unique to her is a Transcendent Mermaid Form that she uses solely for seduction and her and Appaneesty’s mutual sexual pleasure. Below is concept art for the Rainbow Diamonds of her crown, the appearance of her hair and eyes, and the color of her Mermaid’s tail.

 **Jack Pennington**  (Viola’s brother and the first brother-like figure that Appaneesty ever knew, and George was the father he never had. That family helped him figure more out about his origins than any other mortals he’d ever known, and he wouldn’t be where he is today without them)

 ** _George Pennington_**  (Viola and Jack’s father and husband to their mother who died sometime off-screen before Appaneesty met them all. He is the greatest man Appaneesty ever knew, and the only human character to reach a level of infinity with his Herptile God Magic without the aid or deification processes of the HGs themselves; he and Viola are also the most powerful of these human characters, wielding magic at inaccessible cardinal sets of inaccessible cardinal Planck powers as opposed to one set of infinite Planck powers. He led the surviving Wooconians back to the surface and also led the fight against the many monsters that plagued its surface after a Green Naraili meteor strike orchestrated by O-Sirluko nearly wiped them all out. He lived throughout the entire 40-billion Wooconian Revolutions that Appaneesty spent in stasis at the hands of the meteor showers, and lead Wooconey in Appaneesty’s stead for all that time. His main weakness is that while his magic is limitless in the traditional, non IBIB Sense, his physical body was still human, albeit an ageless human at the peak of human conditioning)

 **Tawnya Sabe**  (Daughter of Appaneesty and Misty Sabe and a Stage three Herptile Goddess; future wife of Thomas McIntyre IBIB and in a polygamous relationship with him and his sister Rose. Has also been known to suck her father off upon realizing he is with both Misty and Serena and wanting to get in on that as well. This basically means Appaneesty is getting action from his Wife, his Daughter, and his Granddaughter. Though only Misty and Serena are tied to him via the Unquantifiable Bond Phenomena. Tawnya is just an occasional fucking partner for him. She has Misty’s pink hair and Appaneesty’s central heterochromal eyes)

 **Veetox Junior Sabe**  (Son of Appaneesty and Misty Sabe and fraternal twin brother of Tawnya. The two of them are extremely close to one another. The two of them are sexually incestuous with one another as well, a dynamic that is constant in Appaneesty’s family. He has Appaneesty’s jet black hair and Misty’s hot pink eyes. His main mate is the Stage Three Herptile Demigod Dawn Bellerose)

 **Malcanis**  (Starts out as a stage two Herptile Anti-God who was once a mortal on O-Sirluko’s home planet Eneptophiasma, only to be deified in the second book when he’s able to steal blood from Eesheer and inject it into his own body. He’s the classic mad scientist type whose skills as a scientist and inventor outstrip even Metasockuu and Kutistwawco individually but not when they combine forces together. He survives all the way past the end of the entire Saga and makes it all the way to stage 7.5 as a Supreme Omnidony and becomes his own OIB2 Counterpart.

He is the ultimate opponent/arch-enemy of Eesheer Omni IBIB and kidnaps his daughter Lillie at the beginning of the Third Series, ultimately becoming the catalyst that brings Lillie and her father closer together than ever, and causes her to fall in love with him upon being rescued by him… similarly to how Amber first met him)

 **Sakura**  (Appaneesty’s first love and the first female human who convinced him to take a chance with her. Unfortunately for him, she was also the only one he loved to turn to the dark side and lust for his power rather than see him as a person. He was 45-billion-Wooconian-Revolutions old by the time he met her, and he taught her how to use magic as they both grew closer. But she began to use her magic for evil instead of good, and Appaneesty was the only one powerful enough to stop her.

When she plotted to destroy him, he learned of her plans and created another dimension in which to imprison her. This was the original blueprint that originally led to the creation of the Elite 10’s prison world aka Deleecha. They created this place for the worst criminals on all of their respective home planets, and whilst inside it the prisoners exist outside the whole of creation and are safe from the passage of time; able to have some kind of life in a world entirely their own. Sakura was the first person ever to be imprisoned here, though she later escapes along with the other convicts and joins forces with the Herptile Anti-Gods during the third book of the first series)

 **Azock**  (A beautiful Wooconian woman of the modern Wooconey who meets and befriends Misty and Nick during her stay there in the second book; the former having decided to remain on Wooconey after the events of Book 1 which leads to her and Nick falling out. Azock is a powerful magic-user who is secretly plotting to get to Appaneesty through Misty and use him to open up the gateway to the Deletion World and release Sakura; to whom she had sworn her allegiance long, long ago. She’s a secret Herptile Goddess at Stage 2 levels of power; having been born that way as the daughter of both Sakura and O-Sirluko. She was hidden away when she was a baby by Sakura herself before she went off to be imprisoned in Deleecha by Appaneesty. Appaneesty was unaware of Azock’s existence until she showed up later alongside Misty, Nick, and the other members of the Sacred Seven. Azock and Nick eventually form an incredibly strong bond that is able to break her away from her ties to her dysfunctional family. She falls in love with him during the events of Book 2, and he with her once he realizes he and Misty weren’t meant to be together)

Other Prisoners of the Deletion World (Includes a superhuman cyborg with a body comprised of the most impervious elements and alloys found in the HG Super-Omniverse and all kinds of high-tech mega weapons from Metasockuu and Kutistwawco’s home planet. His name is Steele. Another prisoner simply calls herself Spider and has eight spider legs coming out of her back that are proportionate to a human body and allow her to climb walls and shoot webbing with strong enough tensile strength to ensnare even the Herptile Gods.

She has spider-oriented abilities at godlike levels and is a largely successful experiment to attempt to replicate a Herptile God’s powers and transfer it over to other members of the animal kingdom. She was a scientist who injected herself with a vile of spider venom laced with blood samples she collected from one of the Herptile Gods after they had hurt themselves training. Her Spider-like godhood was the end result of that mutation. There are other such prisoners to of course, but they’re all lead by Sakura and none are as dangerous as her)

Families/mortal friends of the Sacred Seven Demigods (IE, Amber and Aaron’s rich human parents, Misty and Patricia’s deceased mother Lillie, Nick and Lexie’s dead family members, etc. There is also Annabelle McIntyre who is a mortal friend of Amber’s from on Earth and who is seemingly unimportant until she gives birth to Thomas and Rosaline McIntyre; both of whom are Supreme Omnidonae-Tier Herptile Demigods)

 **Mara**  (Eesheer’s first ever friend on his home Planet and the first woman he ever loved. Mara was sweet, fun-loving, and willing to get up to all kinds of shenanigans with her favorite superpowered friend. She would always smile whenever Eesheer did something particularly dumb and saw past his powers to see the kind of man he really was; someone she couldn’t help but fall in love with. She seemed almost too perfect for him, and what made it worse was the fact she was not only mortal but stricken with a deadly disease that even he couldn’t cure at the time. She died at only 25-revolutions-old, and Eesheer’s heart aches every time he thinks about her… though he always treasures the times they spent playing together to.

Upon learning of Mara’s tragic and painfully youthful demise; Amber makes an extra effort to be there for him. Later she eventually possesses the power to go back in time and visits Mara while she was on her deathbed to make her an offer. She offers to let the dying girl transmigrate her spirit into Amber’s body so they can share her vessel in the future as well as Eesheer until Amber can figure out how to create a new, more powerful body for the other girl as well. Mara agrees and they both surprise Eesheer with this news during the third series after Aaron and Patricia’s deaths; trying to lighten the mood by giving Eesheer something else to think about other than the fact that he couldn’t save her brother and her brother’s mate)

Elijum’s first mate AKA the mysterious, nameless Jungle Girl

Relutous’s infinite legion of Red Anacondas

 **Double-A/Inverse Appaneesty OIB2**  (A wraith comprised entirely of Anti ZOF Energy who comes to the HG Super-Omniverse at the end of Book 1 to search for sources of ZOF Energy to feed on and gets more than he bargained for when he finds Appaneesty and tries to feed on his latent Supreme Omnidonae energy and kill the Elite 10 Leader in the process of doing so. That very same latent energy saves Appaneesty’s life but not before Double-A fully replicates his DNA and powers as a stage 1 Herptile God and becomes a carbon copy of him… effectively becoming his first ever Inverse Counterpart. He goes by Double-A typically but is later rechristened as Inverse Appaneesty OIB2… at which point he has become an OIB2-Tier, Stage 7.5 Herptile Anti-God. He is absolutely identical to Appaneesty in overall appearance and even his quintessential aura and various other signatures; making it impossible to tell them apart even by reading their minds or seeing into their souls

He has all of Appaneesty’s thoughts, memories, and the like but remembers them all in a much darker light and is evil incarnate. He also shares Appaneesty’s feelings and emotions but again with an omnimalevolent touch to them. Nobody aside from Misty Sabe, Viola Pennington, and Serena McIntyre are able to tell them apart and they can all do it on sight. The exact method of how or why they’re able to do so is unknown to them and chalked up to the whole Unquantifiable Bond Phenomena that exists between the four of them)

 ** _Inverse Sirluko Junior OIB2/OIC2_**  (The Inverse Counterpart of Sirluko Junior OIB2, and the one true wielder of Absolute Omnipotence across any and all of my story boards whether canon, fanfiction, or otherwise. Has appeared at multiple points throughout the Saga; particularly major tipping points in various characters’ lives, helping them make the right decision, giving them helpful advice, or just being a no-name friend who helps out at any random interval. He was a close childhood friend of both Viola Pennington and Misty Sabe in their respective eras and home planets; as well as a close confident of Serena McIntyre on Earth in the 4th and final series.

He is also the one responsible for convincing Amber Thompson to go back to the HG Triple O after Eesheer sends her back home for her own protection, and many other major events and decisions throughout all 4 series within the entire Saga among many characters. His true nature and true relationship with the Saga and its main characters isn’t revealed until the fourth and final series; during the events of which he bonds with them and especially the three girls. He is the one who teaches them all how to achieve their UBP Fusion Form; a legendary Singularity that is exclusive to UBP Tier Eternal Bond Mates alone. This is the form that enables them to defeat Double-A in the final battle of the Fourth series. It is also revealed that Misty, Viola, and Serena are equally as in love with him in the future as they are with Appaneesty, and that he and Appaneesty had agreed to share them ages ago)

**Features in Human form**

-Sparkling, Red diamond irises

-Kaleidoscopic, endlessly multicolored, elliptical pupils

-Completely hairless save for his eyebrows, eyelashes and crotch hair

-6'10" tall, same as Appaneesty

-Muscular, robust frame

-13-Inch manhood, often referred to as his Gigantophis by his lovers

-Spectralon-white skin that makes him almost glow; also makes him look almost albino when coupled with his red diamond irises and endlessly polychromatic, elliptical pupils. Is not at all sensitive to sunlight and doesn't get sunburnt despite his absolute paleness... a gift of his Omnipotent biochemistry

-Wears a one-piece suit made from the skin of his own Sulawesi Reticulated Python form after he shed it... one which shines with an infinitely iridescent luster

-Inaccessible cardinal sets of inaccessible cardinal OIB2-tier hearts that are literally colored goldest gold; signifying his all-loving, seemingly omnibenevolent nature as well as his boundless capacity for love

-Endlessly multicolored ichor as his blood, with the power to completely rewrite biology. Drinking or injecting his blood into another living being will change their entire beings into that of an OIB2 Counterpart like him. He uses this method with both Nia and Darry; the former because he planned on overwriting the Anti-Spiral programming in her genetic code

**Other signature forms**

-Amphicoelias Fragillimus Kaiju form (1 of the strongest 7 in his arsenal including his Human Form) ((Size is infinite and warps space and time on the Ultra ZOF Space level; meaning that he can only be observed from an infinite distance away from his body. He can trample the entire ZOF Realm into utter devastation with one swing of his tail))

-Blue Whale Form (1 of the strongest 7 in his arsenal including his human form)

-Sulawesi Reticulated Python Form (Tied with 6 others as one of his 6 absolute strongest forms including his human form) ((Infinitely more iridescent and intricately patterned than any normal Sulawesi Reticulated Python morph found on Earth. It is his favorite non-human form due to his closeness with Misty Sabe. Is 18-feet long, weighs inaccessible cardinal sets of inaccessible cardinal ZOF Masses due to his muscle density being beyond omnipotent compared to a mortal of his species, and has a 16-inch, tapered hemipenis with which to fuck female Supreme Omnidonae with. It also comes with a Naga/Lamia variant that is just as, if not even more naturally powerful. In his Sulawesi Retic Naga form... his upper body, arms, and head are human while his lower body is that of his Sulawesi Retic form, and he doesn't have legs either))

-Perussaurus Brasilensis Kaiju form (Tied with 6 others as one of his 5 absolute strongest forms) ((As vast to behold as an Ultra ZOF Space and swallows them whole as well. It comes with both a four-legged and bipedal, anthropomorphic variant. The anthro variant is slightly more powerful compared to the four-legged version))

-Spinosaurus Aegypticus Kaiju form (The 5th of his 7 number 1 most all-powerful forms)

-Gigantophis Garstini Kaiju Form (Without a doubt his single most powerful form when utilized in its Lamia/Naga variant. Unlike his Retic form; this one is just as iridescent, but the net-like patterning of scales is an interconnected mesh held together by kaleidoscopic Ouroboros symbols as opposed to the usual diamonds found in a retic... meaning his patterns have actual snakes embroidered on them; making them seem like snakes within snakes. If one were to look closely, they'd see this pattern is endlessly looped and is actually endless Celtic knot Ouroboros symbols within Ouroboros symbols)

**Personality**

He's one of those has-it-all types of characters kind of like Appaneesty. Inverse Sirluko Junior is infinitely wise, charismatic, charming, empathetic, kind, and just all around the Omni-benevolent, seemingly Gary-Stu type of character, at least at first glance. He also possesses an infinitely split/diversified personality via his Divided Mind ability but is primarily someone who is a bit of a realist while also trying to balance that with the infinite open-mindedness his people prize. He's against prejudism and social/cultural taboos of any and all kinds and promotes tolerance and acceptance for any and all cultures so long as said cultures aren't trying to hurt other people.

He is very much the epitome of chaotic good and will always try to do what he thinks is best and/or right by everyone he cares for. He doesn't believe in the idea of moral perfection but tries to strive for it as best he can and arrive at the most morally sound decision with every situation he's faced with. He's also prepared to do absolutely anything and everything it takes to protect his loved ones from evil; prepared to burn, prepared to do what even the other Omni IBIB Counterparts wouldn't dare to consider. His decision to create both the Ultra OIB God Tiers and the first ever Ultra OIB Slayers to use their powers for good is met with a lot of skepticism and even outright controversy among his fellow Supreme Omnidonae, many of whom question the wisdom of creating a God Tier of omnipotence within the ZOF Realm that even the OIBIB Counterparts cannot fully control. His answer to that is to say their creation is beneficial to the OIBIB's as well as it allows them to add these all-powerful concepts to their repertoire of IBIB Titles, making them stronger than ever. His willingness to do absolutely anything it takes to win can sometimes clash with his desire to do the right thing, but if it came down to saving his loved ones, he'd watch the rest of the ZOF Realm burn without hesitation if that's what it took.

His other personality traits include a lustful side of him that is actually represented by a completely alternate personality within his divided mind. This lewder version of his personality will take control whenever he's getting down and dirty with his female Eternal Bond Mates, and he can out-kink pretty much every other OIBIB Supreme Omnidony with the exception of Aiyanna and Serena McIntyre, both of whom love this personality of his.

Another one is the personality trait he inherits by making use of his Aaarti OIBIB title. In this mode, he becomes every bit as proficient at Pokémon Battling as Aaarti herself when she's unleashing her full OIBIB Powers as well as her Pokémon's and is completely, 100 percent a fanatic on all things Pokémon. Inverse Sirluko Junior is the only OIBIB Counterpart whose individual IBIB Titles are all OIBIB-level themselves, rendering him as the Omni IBIB Counterpart of literally everybody twice over. He's the Omni IBIB Counterpart of Omni IBIB Counterparts, making him extremely powerful, albeit extremely incapable of getting as much out of those titles as he can for a long time.

Other OIBIB Counterparts have certain IBIB Titles they get more power out of than others, some like HG Appaneesty even gets OIBIB-levels of power out of his individual title alone and the titles of Serena, Misty, and Viola, but other than that none of the other Supreme Omnidonae possess this trait other than HAG Sirluko Junior. Oftentimes the amount of power they can draw from their individual IBIB titles relates and correlates to the level of connectedness they have with said titles and the people, places, and things those titles represent. Naturally, because of this... IBIB titles of people, places, and things of significant emotional value to the OIB2 Counterpart in question becomes vastly more powerful within their repertoire. Those who are in a UBP-Tier Eternal Bond with each other can draw unimaginable, OIB2 levels of strength from each other's IBIB titles. Inverse Sirluko Junior probably draws more OIB2 levels of strength from Aaarti's IBIB title than he does any and every other IBIB title in his entire OIB2 repertoire.

Another one of his dominant personalities makes use of his Atem/Yugi, and other famous Game Player OIBIB titles throughout the ZOF Realm to be able to compete against the other Inverse Zeneptron OIBIB on an equal footing as two people who love to play games of all sorts. In this personality, he loves gaming and just having a good time with friends. He's often seen with Inverse Zeneptron OIBIB 2 and his version of Asuna when using this personality.

**Hyper-Focused Abilities**

- ** _Absolute/True Omnipotence_**  (Is the one true wielder of absolute omnipotence amongst all of my stories, characters, and God Tiers of omnipotence; including the Ultra OIB ZOF Masters and OIBIB Supreme Omnidonae. Creates manifestations of himself that are at OIBIB/Ultra OIB levels of strength, though his true self is the one true God of the All of Forever and the Supreme Omnidonae)

- **OIBIB Tier Spiral Power**  (Prefers to use Spiral Power and channel it directly through his own body as opposed to a Mecha/Gunman. Is able to create Ultra ZOF Spaces comprised entirely of Spiral Power and use their power to enhance his own. Can conjure Spiral Power constructs on the level of Ultra ZOF Spaces and beyond, and summon weapons comprised entirely of its energy. His favorite is his signature Spiral Spear and the Spiral Core Drill he carries around his neck as a memento to his time spent in the Gurren Lagann Omniverse. Aside from Darry and Nia OIBIB, his two Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mates, he is the most omnipotent user of Spiral Power amongst the OIBIB Counterparts)

- **Ultra ZOF/Anti ZOF Space Conjuration**  (Unlike the other OIBIB Counterparts, he is willing to conjure and use the power of both Ultra ZOF Spaces and Ultra Anti ZOF Spaces in tandem to defeat his enemies. These energy sources both defy any and all laws of conservation/Omni-Physics and can be created infinitely without limits. Ultra Anti ZOF Spaces are oftentimes conjured in hand and sent straight through the chest of his enemies, utterly annihilating them from the inside out on every level. Ultra ZOF/Anti ZOF Spaces are absolutely more complex, malleable, and protracted compared to their lesser variants. Variations of the Ultra ZOF Spaces he conjures include Rainbow-Wood Forestation Frenzy, Asia Argento’s Twilight Saint Affection energy field, Campione’s god-slaying gold swords, and many, many others)

- **Never-Ending Army of Tamed Ultra OIB/OIC Slayers**  (Has an endless armada of the most dangerous wielders of destructive omnipotence that ever lived or would live, all of whom are extremely loyal to him and serve his cause much to the chagrin of the OIBIB title system itself, which seems determined to register them as nothing other than threats. Inverse Sirluko Junior has managed to show them a better path and uses the nature vs nurture debate to settle any disputes among his own people concerning these guys. He has taught them how to use their destructive omnipotence/Anti-Godly powers for benevolent purposes, and to only destroy those who seek to misuse their power for their own gain. He also conjures an unending supply of Ultra ZOF Spaces to help satiate their otherwise insatiable hunger. The most loyal of all these Tamed Ultra OIB Slayers to him is an Ultra OIC Slayer version of Aaarti Ruko, who like her OIC2 Counterpart is extremely proficient at Pokémon battling and utterly devoted to/madly in love with Inverse Sirluko Junior. It is agreed by both Aaarti's to share him, though the OIC2 Version warns the Ultra OIC Slayer version that if she hurts him, it'll be the last mistake she ever makes so be extremely careful. Like the OIC2 Version, she’s in a UBP Tier Eternal Bond with him thanks to her being the first ever UOIC2 SO Slayer. She's also the commander of his Ultra OIC Slayer armies, and is the most omnipotent Goddess across all of my story-boards and God Tiers)

- **OIC2 Level Herptile God Magic/Kanaco Magic/Naraili Magic**  (Is able to use the Omni-Physics defying magic of the Herptile Gods as well as the Kanaco's Quasar and Naraili Black Hole on an OIBIB level, granting him a huge number of abilities ranging from Red String Manipulation to countering all forms of evil/dark powers via Kanaco's white magic, and various others. These energies are wielded on a level similar to Ultra ZOF Spaces in both depth and magnitude, though have a significantly more finite range of optimum effectiveness. Naraili magic also brings forth abilities like Omni-Slaying/Immutable Death Inducement as well as Omni-Temporal/Time Manipulation on an Ultra ZOF Space level of depth, magnitude, and range)

- **OIBIB Level Absolute Attack/Condition** (Totalipresent attacks via omni-directional waves, absolute defense bypass, OHKO attacks, and various others. Also possesses absolute body/condition including absolute strength, speed, jumping, stamina, etc. Is flawlessly indestructible, absolute invincible to all but an OIBIB SO of equal or exceeding power, and possesses the complete arsenal of superpowers)

- **Absolute Darkness/Absolute Light** (Can conjure Inaccessible Cardinal ZOFR Mass blazars of infinitely polarized light which he then bombards his opponents with.

- **Inaccessible Cardinal Ultra ZOFR Mass Black Hole Conjuration/Manipulation/Physiology**  (Is able to manipulate, conjure, customize, delete, or even become a black hole of such infinite mass that it is equivalent to Infinite Ultra ZOF Spaces of above average size. This is one of his finisher moves to destroy any and all of his opponents with. When he becomes it and consumes his enemies, he adds all of their sum total powers to his own and increases that sum by an infinite set of infinite margins, then folds those margins backwards on themselves, sequences them, and loops the margins inaccessible cardinal sets of inaccessible cardinal times. This is an OIBIB-level IBIB title that he himself developed in case he ever needed to completely reset the ZOF Realm and Ultra ZOF/Anti ZOF Spaces by destroying everything and recreating them anew. This is the power he uses to single-handedly end the Last Great ZOFR war against his evil Counterpart)

- **OIBIB Level Omni-Embodiment**  (As the wielder of Absolute Omnipotence, he embodies absolutely everything, anything, nothing, etc. In the entire ZOF Realm and beyond, including the OIBIB Title system, the Unquantifiable Bonding Phenomena, the Forever, Never, Ever Gap and even everything above and beyond these concepts as well. Other OIBIB Counterparts can embody some or even most of these concepts on the IBIB Level, but not all of them)

- **OIBIB Level Mode Switching/Omni-Mode**  (One of the most prominent aspects of being an Omni IBIB Counterpart, Omni Mode allow him to go into a mode or form made from any/all other forms/modes, allowing them to have all the advantages and powers of their other forms but with none of the weaknesses. Having God Modes, OIBIB level Super Saiyan transformations, Hyper Chaos Forms, Breath of Fire's Ryu's Kaiser ability, Yoshi with the Rainbow Koopa Shell, and even OIBIB tier versions of every Digi-Volving form and every OIBIB Level Supreme Evolution. He can highlight/enhance the powers, move sets, abilities from all of these forms and more)

**Relationships**

- **HG Appaneesty OIBIB**  (Primary Creator/Father Figure. Appaneesty is almost always the one he goes to for advice on practically anything/everything, and whom Appaneesty oftentimes goes to for advice in turn. The two of them have immensely profound mutual respect for one another)

- **HG Misty Sabe OIBIB**  (Secondary Creator/Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mate. The two of them share a mutual love for the ZOF Realm and the boundless curiosity and wonder of it all. Often agrees to disagree with her on their differing viewpoints of Forever as he believes it’s too good to be true and she believes trouble, change, hope, faith, and love are all aspects of the ZOF Realm that truly last forever. However, he has more respect, love, and adoration for her than almost anyone, and admires her endless sense of fun, curiosity, and wonder. He also finds her childlike tendencies and random displays of affection to be absolutely adorable. The two of them also share a mutual adoration for the Sulawesi Reticulated Python morph, and both agree it is one of their favorite animals. Misty is also one of the most omnipotent users of Siren Song and Meta Music Manipulation; surpassed in these fields only by Yancy OIB2 and Yancy UOIB)

- **HG Viola Pennington OIBIB**  (Secondary Creator/Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mate, known as the Negotiator amongst the HG Faction and the Supreme Omnidonae in general. Inverse Sirluko Junior has immense respect and admiration for her impressive abilities as a user of Absolute Beauty/Charisma and is in awe of the simple fact that she pretty much single-handedly united the entire HG Realm. He refers to her as the Princess the ZOF Realm both needs and deserves, and respects her end goal to one day help unite the ZOF Realm as a collective whole without social/cultural taboos, and different/clashing viewpoints, beliefs, and opinions preventing them from all getting along)

- **HG Serena McIntyre OIBIB**  (Last Secondary Creator/Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mate. The lewdest of the Chieftain Herptile Goddesses, and the one who helps Inverse Sirluko Junior let loose, have fun, and relax once in a while. He loves her for her ability to always take his mind off his troubles and to provide fun and entertainment as a form of distraction for him. He also loves being able to spar and train with her, as she's the most battle-savvy of the Chieftain Herptile Goddesses and the one who's quickest to jump into the fray with him when he's in the middle of an uphill battle. She's also one of the biggest perverts he's ever known, and with yandere-like tendencies to boot)

- **Nia Teppelin OIBIB**  (Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mate/First Wife. He meets her in the Gurren Lagann Omniverse when he unlocks the crate containing her form in the ditch where she and Simon meet in canon, thus changing the course of events in the series forever. At first, he's too fixated on the fact that he's stranded in a hostile alien world with not even the barest quintessentials of his powers to defend himself with. When she and Inverse Sirluko Junior first met, she was still only 14-years-old and a bit of a naive ditz, but had a strength and hidden wisdom to her that drew him in. Granted, the two of them often butted heads due to their clashing ideals/differences of opinions regarding things like forever and other matters that Nia thought to be of grave importance.

She is the first person in the Gurren Lagann Universe to believe him when he says he's not human and listens to the sound of his infinite golden hearts beating in tandem as a way to confirm this. She and Junior are able to find commonalities with each other since they're both outsiders to Team Dai Gurren, and both grow to lean on each other for strength during the war against the Spiral King. Nia secretly doesn't fully support Inverse Junior's desire to go home to the Herptile God Ultra ZOF Space and feels bad about wanting him in her life because she does want to see him be able to return home.

Junior keeps her at arm's length at first until he's sure it's safe to get emotionally sucked into that world's problems. Nia is very innocent and doesn't really understand or have any concept of what's considered appropriate or taboo in any terms. She regularly butchers the English language and is prone to making unique paraphrases and simply not making sense altogether, but she is very warm, kind, compassionate, and loving. She also is more than willing to share Inverse Sirluko Junior with Darry and others who love him back in his native verse, believing that no one's happiness should have to come at the cost of anyone else's. Despite wanting to go home and figure out what happened to strip him of his powers, Inverse Junior finds himself falling for Nia as the series progresses... taken in by her innocent beauty and childlike wonder which is so similar to Misty Sabe's, and her status as a kind and caring princess with the ability to sway the thoughts of the people around her just like Viola Pennington)

- **Darry Adai OIBIB**  (Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mate/Second Wife. Inverse Junior originally meets her when she's just a child and spends time with her and Gimmy just farting around and acting like kids, paying attention to and being there for them even at a time when others were more focused on other things. The child version of Darry forms an attraction to him despite her being too young and shy to understand what her feelings were at the time but come their eventual reunion after the 7-year time skip and she will have matured enough to make her feelings known. Unbeknownst to her, Inverse Sirluko Junior seems to have inherited Appaneesty's unshakable attraction to natural pinkettes, and she capitalizes on this when it becomes common knowledge to the members of Team Dai Gurren. Despite no longer being a little kid, Darry still likes spending time with and hanging out with him and is more interested in knowing who he is as opposed to simply playing games with him like when she was little. The two of them eventually grow close enough to form an Unquantifiable Eternal Bond with each other despite Inverse Junior's lack of powers and Darry still being a human)

- **Inverse Zeneptron OIBIB**  (Weird Uncle/Older Brother figure, fellow Inverse Counterpart, and one of his closest friends. The two of them share a mutual understanding of what it's like to be an Inverse Counterpart of two of the most evil Supreme Omnidonae in the history of their people. Inverse Zeneptron considers both himself and Inverse Junior fortunate to have been a part of the Supreme Omnidonae Pantheon, as the latter has had to deal with prejudism against his shared name with Sirluko Junior far less than Inverse Zeneptron did back in his formative years. That said, both do still have to deal with others not outright accepting them right away, not just because of who they are the Inverse versions of, but because of their strange appearances and Inverse Junior's enigmatic, eccentric personality. Inverse Junior is particularly prone to this as he tends to sport a very unusual appearance in his human form and is disinclined to change it; believing that beauty or a lack thereof is only skin deep. Inverse Zeneptron helps him accept the parts of himself that are primarily his evil counterpart and understands him in ways that no one else can. Despite his cold, plainspoken front; Inverse Zeneptron is secretly one of the kindest souls with almost as infinite a number of hearts of gold as HG Appaneesty and Inverse Sirluko Junior themselves; albeit with some having slivers of ice in them)

- **Nancy/Yancy Ruko OIBIB**  (Unquantifiable Romantic Eternal Bond Mate/Older Sister-like figure/Role Model. The mother of Aaarti, the Wife/Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mate of Inverse Zeneptron OIBIB and one whom absolutely adores Inverse Sirluko Junior. Inverse Sirluko Junior admires her boundless inner strength and ability to never give up on the ones she loves even when all hope has faded. They and Misty Sabe share a mutual love for singing, dancing, and music in general, and Nancy helps teach him how to make proper use of his Meta Music Manipulation powers. She and Aaarti are two of the biggest reasons he eventually gets into Pokémon battling himself after his ascension to Absolute Omnipotence, and aside from Aaarti's Supreme Rayquaza, his Supreme Mewtwo Z/XYZ is arguably the strongest of all the OIBIB Tier Pokémon. Granted, his career as a Pokémon Trainer won't happen until after the official Supreme Omnidonae stories are finished and will be regularly featured in after-stories as just-for-fun fics. Nancy also helps him with his Meta Music powers by demonstrating her Pokémon and Song-based moves in battle. He loves her and Aaarti to a degree rivaling that of the three Chieftain Herptile Goddesses, and has known them for his entire life since they've been coming over to visit him and the other Herptile Gods for a long, long time)

- **Aaarti Ruko OIBIB**  (Absolute Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mate/Identical twin-sister-like figure with an equivalent understanding of him/Absolute Confident/Strictest Secret Keeper/Circle of Absolute Trust, ad infinitum. Aaarti Ruko OIBIB is quite possibly the single most important person in Inverse Sirluko Junior's entire life/existence. Not only is she someone he's known for as long as his four creators, but she's also someone who understands him in a myriad of really important ways. She, much like him... has felt her fair share of inadequacy when measured against their father's legacies, and also understands his desire for a more complacent lifestyle, as well as his fear of being unable to live such a lifestyle as long as his evil self is still alive. She is also the first person to really help him feel more confident in himself and tells him about the accomplishments of his future self in spite of the other Supreme Omnidonae insisting that he not be given this foreknowledge until he was ready.

She's shown a number of times that she is ready to break all the rules where he is concerned and would do absolutely anything to see him smile and be happy, even if it clashes with her own viewpoints and opinions. The two of them respectfully agree to disagree on his cynical viewpoint on the concept of forever, which is more than he can say for a lot of other Supreme Omnidonae who seem to think he'd remind them what the word really means again. She's also the first one who figures out he might have disappeared outside of the ZOF Realm into the Forever, Never, Ever Gap when he vanishes the night of his 18th birthday, and even helps formulate a plan to rescue him from the Gurren Lagann Omniverse he's trapped in.

She also harbors a deeply subconscious affection for him and isn't aware of it at first. Since she prefers to keep her circle of lovers small; she initially kindly rejects him when he confesses his love to her at age 16, though thankfully the two of them manage to stay friends in spite of it. She doesn't realize how much she truly loves him until shit hits the fan and she loses Inverse Zeneptron OIBIB during his and Inverse Junior's battle against HAG Sirluko Junior OIBIB. She spurns the love she knows she harbors for him at first, even going as far as to say she blames him for her father/Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mate's death, but he never gives up on her, and is even there to talk her down whenever she's close to killing herself, leading to screaming matches between them about why he won't let her just die.

Eventually though, her shattered infinite hearts/UBP Eternal Bonding Energy signature begins to mend, and she falls in love with Inverse Sirluko Junior so all-powerfully that she is initially hesitant to act on those feelings due to how much stronger they are than even her feelings for Inverse Zeneptron were. The two of them share their first kiss during a ZOF Realm Pokémon Tournament Inverse Junior organizes to help get her back into the game and back on her feet. From there, things just continue to escalate to the point where she's closer to him than anyone she's ever known before. He isn't as hardcore about Pokémon as she is but is willing to learn how to battle with them for her sake and the sake of the Pokémon he was bequeathed by Inverse Zeneptron following his 'death'. He gets really into Pokémon battling much, much more as the first ZOF Realm Tournament he organizes begins, and he eventually grows to be every bit as proficient at it as Aaarti is, and eventually creates his own roster/collection of Pokémon teams after the end of his story saga)

- **Chromo Speedster OIBIB**  (Younger brother-like figure and one whom Inverse Sirluko Junior deified personally. He feel responsible for Chris due to the deification process having cost him his memory of his human life, which while rare can sometimes happen as the Supreme Omnidony overwrites the human. The two of them share a mutual love for speed and aside from him and HG Eesheer, Inverse Sirluko Junior is the fastest out of all the OIBIB Counterparts. The two of them also share a mutual love for strange food like OIBIB tier Carolina Reapers and other foods that would kill any and all mortals)

- **Aaarti Ruko UOIB2S**  (The single most powerful Goddess amongst all of my omnipotent God tiers and across all of my story-boards. Also one of the most omnipotent Pokémon Trainers, with a Supreme Rayquaza to match her OIB2 Counterpart's. Is one of the many tamed UOIC Slayers that Inverse Sirluko Junior takes under his wing and is the one who grows closest to him out of all of them. She ends up forming a UOIB2 Slayer-tier UBP Eternal Bond with him and is prone to yandere-tendencies on his behalf; being referred to as a high-functioning yandere or simply an undefinable combination of all the dere types.

She is even more prone to an infinitely split personality than the vast majority of the OIB2 Counterparts, and Inverse Sirluko Junior is the only being she loves and respects enough to keep her more infinitely psychotic tendencies in check. She's cute and hot AF, but she'd kill ya if you so much as look at Inverse Junior funny. She's among the most vicious and dangerously in love beings on his behalf and fears absolutely nothing and nobody to; including the Meta Fear Inducement powers used by her more evil kin and Inverse Zeneptron OIB2 himself. She's also extremely lustful and perverted; more so than even Aiyanna and HG Serena McIntyre OIB2 as well as the latter's UOIB Counterparts.

She is prone to randomly 'kidnapping' Inverse Sirluko Junior at any interval and having her way with him in some remote location in a very yandere-esque fashion. The two of them establish a sort of role-play for this where he plays the hapless victim of a toxic lover and she plays the role of said toxic lover; all while never actually hurting anyone and getting freaky with one another via forms of BDSM and stuff like edging one another into orgasmic oblivion. She has a deep-seated hatred for the traditionally omnimalevolent members of her UOIBS Pantheon and is especially hateful towards the various UOIBS-tier versions of Sirluko Junior; all of whom are as powerful as their HAG Counterpart and stand as an insult to the Junior she loves. She is also a UOIC2 Supreme Omnidony and thus possesses not only inaccessible cardinal sets of inaccessible cardinal Ultra Anti ZOF Spaces inside of her boundless inner world but also a Forever Never Ever Gap, her own personal Unquantifiable Bonding Phenomena, and her own personal OIB2/OIC2 Title System)

- **Appaneesty UOIB the ZOFR's Pokémon Grandmaster**  (One of several, UOIB-tier incarnations of Appaneesty across numerous story boards both original and fanfiction alike. This one is based in a Fanfiction story I have yet to post, and one whose Supreme Mewtwo Z/XYZ is on the same level as Inverse Sirluko Junior's himself. Inverse Sirluko Junior is his creator, albeit indirectly since the UOIB Counterparts and UOIB Slayer tiers were both of his design but is actually an Appaneesty who was born as a sentient embodiment of one of the many Ultra ZOF Spaces that had materialized over the eternities since the concept was chronologically first created. He is one of the only characters who is a match for the best OIB2-tier Trainers without being an OIB2 Trainer himself; the other two being Yancy UOIB and Aaarti UOIBS.

Unlike the vast majority of my characters and incarnations of Appaneesty; this one is purely monogamous and in a relationship with only one UOIB Tier Goddess; albeit one who uses multiple forms and UOIB titles to liven up their sex lives. Unlike most iterations of Appaneesty; this one has no qualms whatsoever about outing himself and his abilities out to anyone within earshot, often in ways designed to troll them in the most ridiculous ways possible. He likes playing mind-games with his opponents on the Pokémon battlefield and is often prone to teasing and straight-up flirting with members of the opposite sex while never going too far or crossing the line.

He is legendary for his control over his libido and radiates next to no sexual energy during his teasing; merely doing it all in good fun and for laughs. He's actually one of the few of his kind who truly believes in monogamy with all of his infinite golden hearts, and eventually finds his One True Love/Eternal Bond Mate in the form of Yancy. His enmity with his Sirluko Junior UOIBS extends to Pokémon battles as well, and this Sirluko Junior is without a doubt the most powerful evil Trainer of them all... possessing a myriad of Shadow Pokémon including an UOIBS-tier version of Shadow Mewtwo Supreme XYZ to match Appaneesty's own Supreme Mewtwo, a more powerful Omninoir than either Inverse Zeneptron or both Aaarti's, and countless others as well)

- **Yancy UOIB**  (The Ultra ZOFRES-tier Eternal Bond Mate of Appaneesty UOIB the Pokémon Grandmaster and one whom meets him upon his arrival in Unova during a time frame after the events of BW2. Has tried and failed to maintain a relationship with her world's Nate only to drift apart due to his job as Unova's Champion clashing with her busy schedule as a megastar. Given how much her job had taken hold of her life and robbed her of what she had really wanted to do, she eventually quits a couple of years after her breakup with Nate to start a proper career for herself as a battling Trainer; having wanted to be a battler for as long as she could remember but being all but forced to become a megastar when her parents suggested it. Due to her change in career choice, she is actually on outs with her family during her Pokémon journey. Her goal before she meets Appaneesty is to be good enough to challenge Nate at the Pokémon League, maybe even beat him if she can; so that he can see how good she can be at battling to. She initially hopes to make it work between her and Nate not knowing her path is on a collision course to collide with the path Appaneesty had chosen. She had her whole life planned out, only for life to have a different in the form of the UOIB Counterpart as he comes barreling into her world with all the subtleness of a supernova.

Because of her future, monogamous Eternal Bond with her Appaneesty; her relationship with Inverse Sirluko Junior is not of a romantic nature. She possesses no romantic or sexual attraction to anyone but her Appaneesty but is without a doubt one of Inverse Junior's many platonic Eternal Bonds and is his Soul Sister. She is also extremely proficient in the art of Pokémon battling, favoring an offensive style favoring infinite times super effective damage and infinitely critical hits. She is less prone to using offensive stat boosts compared to Inverse Sirluko Junior, Appaneesty, or even her and Appaneesty's Sirluko Junior UOIBS)

**_Cosmic Rider High Council; titles, stats, powers, weapons, etc._ **

**#1: High King Zorthax**

Titles of Significance: High King of the Cosmic Riders, High King of his entire Galaxy and overseer of Intergalactic relations, Protector of Mankind, and many others.

Age: 35 thousand years but looks perpetually 17-years-old. (Some of the ancient bloodlines of the Cosmic Rider’s Galaxy or simply the Anaconda galaxy- which it is classified as due to the giant and primordial galaxy somewhat resembling an anaconda mating ball- are capable of living for hundreds more years than regular Earth mortals due to HG Magic and Rebaux all but eliminating sickness and disease from their society. Zorthax however, is far, far older than the norm due to the powers of his staff suspending his body clock perpetually in time… keeping him from ever aging so long as his staff is never broken. If it is broken however, all the years will catch up to him and age him into dust)

Powers: (Extremely powerful HG Magic and all the powers that come with doing so, eternal youth/agelessness, unlimited supply/conjuration of cookies which is something he is addicted to)

Status as of the end of the Saga: Alive

Marital Status as of the end of the Saga: Married

Physical Traits: Tall and Lanky like a teenage boy; with waist-length, Anime-style silver-white hair and silver eyes with white pupils.

Weapons of choice: The Staff of Unfathomable Time/Space (A giant wand/magical staff with the astounding ability to manipulate time and space as well as any and all energy forms on a Supreme Omnidony level of infinity. It was entrusted to his ancestors on his deceased home planet which he inherited before Duvawnick murdered his entire world while following orders from O-Sirluko to relieve Zorthax of his weapon. It was a weapon that was entrusted to his planet by Veetox in the era before Rebaux and its many Conduits… to defend against the Anti-Gods and is one of the few genuine defenses humanity has against them. It is also something Veetox hoped would find its way into Appaneesty’s hands so that he could use its power to manipulate time and get a second chance with anyone he or his brothers couldn’t bear to lose. Zorthax is never seen without it, and only uses it at its full IBIB capacity in the most dire of circumstances. He is careful with how much he uses it in the face of his enemies due to not wanting to give them any ideas on stealing it. Civil wars have ravaged his home world and by extension the rest of the Galaxy in an effort to entice it away from its chosen owners; the problem is the staff has a will of its own and would sooner destroy itself than fall into the wrong hands, a fact which angers many to no end)

Magical Cookies (Cookies he conjured both on and off the battlefield that could achieve a number of different magical effects; from accelerated healing, to power amplifications/recharges, and many others)

Original Home Planet: Destroyed, he no longer remembers its name since his memory is not as infinite as his lifespan

Current Home Planet: Rawingtwa

Original Home Planet Status: Dead/exploded by Duvawnick

Family Members: A sister named Naomi whom he once had a secret incestuous romance with, and two loving parents; his father was the previous owner of the staff and passed it onto him after he died.

Family Status: All dead, every last man, woman, and child on his home-world was murdered in cold blood by Duvawnick and the planet itself broken to pieces. Zorthax was the sole survivor and barely escaped with his life intact due to his staff protecting him. He mourns his sister and celebrates her birthday by himself every year for the rest of his life afterwards; usually taking the day off and retreating to his private quarters to be alone for a bit. He has a small shrine with a picture of her he was able to take by using his time manipulation powers, but even with the power to time travel he is a strong believer in the sanctity of the dead. He also had a conversation with Naomi in the past and she explained to him that all things have their time.

Other Noteworthy Information: (Never had deserts on his original home world, but has grown especially fond of home-baked cookies; his favorite of all his homemade sandwich cookies with buttercream frosting with just a dash of magic aphrodisiac and augmented phenylethylamine elements as major ingredients)

**#2: Great Goddess/Gwen Jose**

Titles of Significance: The Current Great Goddess, the Avatar of Rebaux, Rebaux’s Light Incarnate, Future High Queen, Best Friend of Zorthax, and many others.

Age: 12-years-old as of the first book in the first series; stops aging at age 18 due to her status as a Rebaux Conduit, but not fully immortal and can still be killed.

Powers: Omnipotent amounts of HG Magic and all of the powers that come with it including omnificent powers of conjuration. Eternal youth/agelessness as well as total biological immortality and immunity to all forms of sickness and disease. Is still human in terms of her natural physical abilities, however.

Status as of the end of the Saga: Alive

Marital Status as of the end of the Saga: Married (To Zorthax and thus the High Queen by both marriage and divine right)

Physical Traits: Pretty brunette, small but not petite, and with kaleidoscopically ever-shifting eye colors; a trait that every Avatar of Rebaux shares.

Weapons of Choice: None in particular outside of regular HG Magic infused swords and the like but is the only one aside from Zorthax who can freely wield his staff in later years due to her being his wife. The way the ancient powers of the staff works is that only his current Chosen’s bloodline and his wife can effectively wield the staff, and ownership can only be passed on to someone outside of the bloodline by the current chosen one of that chosen one’s own free will, and for no other reason. They also can’t be forced or otherwise manipulated into giving it away; it has to be willingly and without duress... no other method will work.

Original Home Planet: Rawingtwa

Current Home Planet: Rawingtwa

Family Members: Great Goddess the First AKA Gwen Jose Senior, (Mother, Deceased) Conahonu, (Father, and the King of Rawingtwa via marriage to her mother; deceased as of the third series due to dying naturally at a ripe old age of 575-years of age. His death was well-accepted even despite people being sad because he died in the best manner possible) and Good Goddess AKA Genevieve Jose. (Little sister, and the current Neutral Conduit of Rebaux; the only Conduit with the freedom to choose whether she is good or evil and to control her own destiny. Typically, the Conduits of this aspect choose to stay out of Galactic affairs and are typically out for themselves and their loved ones. However, because Genevieve is Gwen’s little sister; Good Goddess has chosen to side with the light for as long as she lives)

Other Noteworthy Information: She is the only Avatar of the Light to successfully live past the age of 10, 000 years and lives to be the oldest one ever in the history of the Galaxy. She shares Zorthax’s love for cookies but isn’t quite as fanatic about them. She is also the only one aside from Anaconda and Python who knows of Zorthax’s true relationship with his sister and has harbored romantic feelings of her own for him since she was 12-years-old.

**#3: Good Goddess AKA Genevieve Jose**

Titles of Significance: The Neutral Rebaux Conduit, the Princess of the Galaxy, and others.

Age: 6-years-old as of the first book, but grows to be much older as the Saga progresses

Powers: Omnipotent amounts of regular HG Magic as well as the unique ability to use infinite amounts of both Kanako and Naraili Magics even whilst in the confines of the Mortal Universe. Neutral Conduits are the only ones who can use both or even either out of the three different aspects. For this reason, she is also the most powerful of the three conduits. Great Goddess eventually gains this ability as well upon her first visit to the HG Super-Omniverse and her subsequent exposure to both Kanako and Naraili magic. Same major weakness as the rest of Rebaux's Avatars and other Omnipotent HG Magic Users; her magical power is limitless, but her physical body is still human.

Status as of the end of the Saga: Alive

Marital Status as of the end of the Saga: Single

Physical Traits: Her older sister in a slightly smaller, more petite frame.

Weapons of Choice: None of consequence outside of her magic; though she isn’t above using crystallized Green Naraili Magic to weaken the Anti-Gods.

Original Home Planet: Rawingtwa

Current Home Planet: Rawingtwa

Family Members: Same as Great Goddess/Gwen Jose

Other Noteworthy Information: Is utterly devoted to and worships the ground her older sister walks in. She is your idealistic, perfect little sister stereotype; though she isn’t above bugging Gwen when she wants to play with her. She feels safer whenever her sister is around and often uses her as a security blanket. As she starts growing into her powers she gains more of an identity for herself and learns independence. She doesn’t adhere to the same responsibilities as her sister and Zorthax due to being the Princess and is often prone to growing bored whenever they’re too busy to play with her and will often get up to no good with the other children living at Headquarters. Has had many potential suitors looking to marry her in later years from across the galaxy but turns them all down in order to keep her options open.

**#4: Conahonu**

Titles of Significance: King of Rawingtwa by marriage

Age: 375-years-old as of the events of the first book and thus still in his prime

Powers: Nothing of particular note; just the amount of magical proficiency one can expect from someone his age and experience. He is remarkably proficient with weapons however and is fiercely protective of both his daughters and a loving husband and father to his children and deceased wife. He is also extraordinarily skilled at Conjuration magic, earning him the title of the Conjuration King.

Status as of the end of the Saga: Deceased (Died of purely natural causes/old age at the ripe old age of 575. Is believed to have joined his wife and stayed with her forever in Rebaux’s light)

Marital Status as of the end of the Saga: Widowed

Physical Traits: Sand-colored hair with coffee-colored eyes. Tall and robust figure, and a man who appreciates his fortune due to being born with nothing and being able to work his way up to royalty by marrying the previous Light Rebaux Conduit.

Weapons of Choice: Mostly magically imbued swords and guns loaded with bullets made of crystallized Naraili and Kanako magics that he asked his youngest daughter to conjure up for him; so he is a genuine threat even on the Battlefield of the Gods and Anti-Gods despite being an otherwise normal Anaconda Galaxy Mortal.

Original Home Planet: Rawingtwa (He lived on the outskirts of the capital city)

Current Home Planet: Rawingtwa (Lives in a palace with magic literally woven into every facet and every brick, and is the King of the current capital planet itself)

Family Members: Same as Gwen and Genevieve Jose

Other Noteworthy Information: He literally came from nothing and worked his way up to royalty via marriage. He is instrumental in teaching both of his daughters- who have literal Godlike powers- how to be humble and to not use their great fortune as an excuse to look down on the less fortunate.

**#5: Anaconda**

Titles of Significance: The Oldest living man in the Universe, the strongest magician, the bringer of Magic to the Mortals, Rebaux Conduit, the trainer of galactic monarchs, the Everlasting Water Boa made human, and many, many others across the entire Mortal Universe.

Age: 30 billion years

Powers: Omnipotent reserves of HG Magic as well as the ability to use both Kanaco and Naraili Magic due to having lived in the HG Universe for many of his past lives. Endless reincarnation cycles and the ability to always come back whenever he dies. Eternal love/Eternal Bond relationship. Connection with the Avatars of Rebaux.

Status as of the End of the Saga: Deceased (Finally permitted to rest in peace alongside his wife thanks to Appaneesty’s influence, in the afterlife of their choosing. Can visit their friends, comrades, and allies as spirits whenever they want)

Marital Status as of the end of the Saga: Married/forever bonded with his wife in the afterlife following their final deaths.

Physical Traits: Black hair, tall and robust build, and light brown eyes; extremely attractive and looks somewhat similar to Appaneesty.

Weapons of Choice: Is masterfully skillful with any and all weapons and styles of hand-to-hand combat; due to billions of years of mastering any and all skills the Mortal Universe could ever permit him to master. Controls omnipotent amounts of HG Magic as well as Kanaco and Naraili Magic. They share a connection to the Avatars of Rebaux due to being the ones responsible for Rebaux’s creation and due to other unique circumstances

Original Home Planet: Unknown, existed before the Big Bang and was alive during the life-cycle of the universe prior to the one presently in existence. He, Python, and the other First-Generation Cosmic Riders are the only known survivors of the collapse of their universe via the Big Crunch. The exact mechanics for how they lived past the universal singularity is a bit of a mystery, but legend has it they had extra-dimensional help with designing a ship that could exist infinitely out of sync with the whole of time and space on an Omniversal level.

Current Home Planet: Depends upon where he is reborn each time he dies; can be any inhabited planet in either the Mortal Universe or the HG Super-Omniverse except for Eneptophiasma. No longer inhabits just any one planet upon dying and is a nigh-omnipresent spirit alongside Python.

Family: Countless families due to his countless lifetimes; has outlived all of them aside from Python but reunited with them all in the afterlife.

Other Noteworthy Information: Shares a very unique connection to Rebaux alongside Python and possesses omnipotent amounts of HG Magic due to his reincarnation cycle sometimes intermingling with those of the three Rebaux Conduits; meaning he has actually been both the Light and Neutral Rebaux Conduits in multiple past lives. He and his wife brought HG Magic into the Human Realm when an experiment to open a wormhole created a bridge into the HG Super-Omniverse and caused a huge explosion of Trans-Dimensional energy to pour out. This outpouring of infinitely concentrated energy lead to the creation of a star at the center of the galaxy; a star of limitless magical and solar energy that would later be christened Rebaux and which distributed an endless supply of magic across the entire Anaconda Galaxy.

It is rumored his name was inspired not by the name of his galaxy, but by his and Python’s ancient friendship with the Elite 10 Leader Appaneesty. He is not always an Avatar of Rebaux, but due to being one in even just one of his past lives; that almighty HG Magic has carried over into his incarnations then onwards. He is always destined to meet and fall in love with Python over and over again; lifetime after lifetime. He doesn’t remember her right away or her him, and each time they fall in love again it introduces a sort of refresher to their perspectives of one another when they do end up remembering. Their ability to fall in love over and over again acts as a perpetual amplifier to the strength of their bond; so they’re closer in each new life than they ever were the last.

**6: Python**

Titles of Significance: The Oldest living woman in the Universe, Avatar of Rebaux, The Original Great Goddess, the Bringer of Magic, and many, many others.

Age: 30 billion years

Powers: Same as Anaconda

Status as of the end of the Saga: Deceased, same as Anaconda

Marital Status as of the end of the Saga: Same as Anaconda

Physical Traits: Ancient emerald Eyes and flaming red hair along with an enviable hourglass figure and sizable bust; has all these same traits at varying shades, hues, and intensities in all of her lives in the past, present, and future. She is also scarred from wars and has a muscular build like an Amazonian princess.

Weapons of Choice: Same as Anaconda

Original Home Planet: Unknown

Current Home Planet: Same as Anaconda

Family: Similar situation as Anaconda but usually born into different families from him. Sometimes they are reborn as brother and sister or cousins and still fall in love with each other regardless. Every possible dynamic they could’ve ever had together; they’ve both had with a romantic undertone always lacing those dynamics.

**_Other Noteworthy Information: Python is always reborn as a female and Anaconda is always reborn as a male._ **

**7: Sette**

**8: Finsizli**

**Lucian** : The most recent Dark Rebaux Conduit and enemy of the Cosmic Riders and all they stood for. Planned to subvert the Anti-Gods and consolidate their powers as his own and eventually conquer both Realities… has ultimately failed and was killed by Appaneesty in his tainted, berserker Stage 2 mode following his murder of Great Goddess Senior whom Appaneesty once loved.

**_Various Magics of the Mortal Universe/HG Super-Omniverse_ **

**_Kanako's Quasar's Aspects_ **

**Kanako’s Omniscience:**

-Signified by a bright, quantum blue light that is the surface color of the Kanako’s Quasar itself at the center of the HG Super-Omniverse. This magic possesses the ability to instantly gain complete information about any and all things it comes into contact with and illuminates; bypassing any and all mind-reading immunities and other such powers that attempt to confuse and otherwise distort the Intel it gains. It is often used as an information-gathering tool and can store a copy of anyone’s consciousness inside of it along with all of their knowledge, wisdom, and information.

-It’s basically the ultimate transferal/copying tool for unlimited amounts of data and learning all there is to know. Crystallized variations of Blue Kanako Magic can store a person’s very consciousness and this is the method through which Veetox guides his Elite 10 even from within his imprisonment in the Naraili Black Hole. Unfortunately, because he is trapped for so long, he isn’t able to update those crystals with new knowledge he gains and the insight he has into the various Naraili Magics while trapped inside of it.

-Swords imbued with Blue Kanako Magic can instantly learn the fighting styles and patterns of the opponent through contact with their own sword and can allow the warrior using said sword to counteract that fight pattern and kick their opponent’s ass. Blue Kanako shields are able to protect sources of knowledge with maximum prejudice and can absorb incoming attacks as though they are mere data streams and instantly learn information about those attacks upon absorbing them such as what type of energy they are and if they have any weaknesses.

**Kanako’s Heart:**

-Signified by a searing, ultra-pink light that is the color of the Kanako’s Quasar just beneath its blue surface. This magic possesses the ability to Control/Alter/Delete/Amplify the ESIT within the HG Super-Omniverse and anywhere outside of it that Pink Kanako is able to establish contact with. It is designed for manipulating individual ESIT signatures rather than the ambient, external ESITs… allowing its users to distill feelings of calm or peace in others to try and solve any problem without resorting to violence.

-It can immortalize bonds between any and all lovers; allowing them to live together forever… this is believed to be the means to how Anaconda and Python were able to be bonded forever. It can also be used to siphon an excess of emotional energies from people in order to help alleviate anger, stress, pain responses; thus enabling that person to heal from a grievous injury without suffering too much pain.

-It can also be used to brainwash someone emotionally into loving the user or even drain them of emotions completely and turn them into an emotionless shell… destroying their personality along with it. This is a much darker application of the power and is never used by the Gods but holds a certain appeal to the Anti-Gods. It can also be used in shield form as a means to protect the ones the user loves. The strength of the shield is dependent on both the amount of magic the user pours into it and how close the user’s bond is to their lover. Appaneesty is able to shield Misty and later Serena in a shield that is almost totally impenetrable to even Omni IBIB Supreme Omnidonae. Even at stage 1… the power of his shields were infinite because of how strong his love for her was.

**Kanako’s Destructive Force**

-Signified by the color gold, Kanako’s destructive raw power is most prominent two levels beneath the surface… where the explosive energies equate to infinite Omni-Novas going off every second. Destructive force can be made by the user to do both good and unspeakable acts of wanton destruction. It can be used as fuel for any type of bomb and is an extremely volatile energy propellant in crystallized form that can just as easily destroy the user as it does the opponent/victim.

-It can utterly destroy an individual and break them down into complete nonexistence, and it is even dangerous to the Gods and Anti-Gods. It can be shielded against by Pink Kanako however and is not able to bypass force fields but can destroy invulnerable adversaries if the user puts enough oomph into the attack. Shield forms are equally volatile and retaliate any and all attacks used against them with at least equal force, and sometimes endlessly greater than if used by a ZOF Master or Supreme Omnidony. If a person makes physical contact with the shield while attacking the user; they will likely be broken down into nonexistence as well, unless they can regenerate faster than Kanako’s Destructive Force can destroy them on every level.

**Kanako’s Divine White Light**

-Think like the ultimate Spirit Bomb that is the bane of all evil-doers and sources of Negative Energy everywhere. White Kanako is the only means of shielding against all forms of Naraili Magic; including the omni-slaying, irreversible death-inducing Green variety. The strength of the White Kanako energy blast or crystal has to be at least equal to the negative energy it is being used against, otherwise it will be neutralized before it can neutralize whatever it is being used against.

-White Kanako can be used as a shield against all inherently evil or negative forms of magical and other types of energy; this is not the case with other such energies such as Golden Kanako Energy which, while destructive, is not pure evil. Nor can it destroy other infinitely destructive energies for the same reason. However, a ZOFed variant or Supreme Omnidony-tier White Kanako blast can neutralize Anti ZOF because Anti ZOF was created for the sole purpose of being infinitely destructive to everything it touches and can only do evil. White Kanako ends up being instrumental in stopping the Anti ZOF Masters later on.

**Kanako’s Eternal Life and Salvation**

-Signified by a dazzling silver energy at the very inner core of the Kanako’s Quasar; Silver Kanako is not only a means to countering its Purple Naraili counterpart it can also find the light in even the darkest of souls and places. It is referred to as the Light of Hope and Everlasting Life, and for damn good reason. It is also a colossal energy-propellant for Herptile Gods.

-Created from Veetox IBIB’s own boundless life force; the Silver Kanako has the power to perform unrestricted resurrection of the dead while ignoring the fundamental laws and not upsetting the Balance of power between Life and Death. However, it can only bring them back as a Herptile God as strong as the God using it. Stage Seven Herptile Gods can bring someone back as anyone they want, though they don’t have to use Silver Kanako strictly to use it at that point.

-In crystallized form, Silver Kanako gains a unique ability; allowing a stage 1 Herptile God to temporarily gain access to Stage 2 and all the new powers and boundless power-ups that go with. So long as they maintain constant physical contact with the Silver Kanako they can maintain this power-up; Appaneesty even devised the idea to use magic to conceal the crystals from view so the opponent doesn’t know the user is wearing it and by time they figure it out it may already be too late to stop the user. The more a Herptile God uses this method to tap their Stage 2 powers; the greater their chances of achieving Stage 2 for real.

**_Naraili Black Hole Aspects_ **

**Naraili’s Abyssal Blackness**

-The most common form of Naraili magic and extremely deadly. Black Naraili Magic possesses a myriad of shadow powers and can block out suns, darken stars, and cast entire realities into perpetual blackness and unyielding sleep.

**Naraili’s Agony Matrix**

-Signified by a sinister, blood-red light; Red Naraili magic is the ultimate means of torturing an enemy or innocent victim. Not only does it torture them physically by directly stimulating all of the pain receptors in the entire nervous system; it also creates visions of the victim’s most horrifying nightmares, worst thoughts, most crippling fears, and various other horrific phenomena for relativistic eternities at a time designed to torture them into madness countless times over.

-It can torture someone emotionally and spiritually as well; converting positivity and love into emotional agony that grows stronger the more hope and capacity for goodness and love the victim has. It can literally shatter one’s heart into an infinite number of splinters and completely crush their soul.

-Crystallized forms achieve the same physical pain upon breaking the skin.

-Shield forms can cause unendurable agony to anyone close enough to strike it physically.

**Naraili’s Eternal Time**

-Signified by a yellow light; this is perhaps the only aspect of Naraili that isn’t inherently evil or designed specifically for killing.

-Yellow Naraili can allow the user the power to manipulate time in any reality where they have access to its power or a Yellow Naraili Crystal. Speeding up time to any speed the user desires, rewinding time backwards, traveling to any point in time in any reality, and suspending a person or even entire planet forever in time is not beyond this aspect’s power.

-Crystallized varieties can forcibly eject someone from any Super-Omniversal timestream or forcibly send them backwards or forwards in time to try and get rid of them. Almighty crystals made by stage 2 Gods gain the ability to infinitely age a stage 1 Herptile God; thus enabling them to achieve a boundless power-up since their growth is tied mostly to their age. They can also be used to age Mortals into dust and are especially useful for taking Yellow Naraili with the user to realities outside of the HG Super-Omniverse where Naraili Magic normally doesn’t exist and can’t be accessed from the Black Hole itself. Mortals exposed to Naraili and Kanako magic can host a limited supply of it inside their bodies, but upon returning to their world they can easily burn it out of them since their bodies aren’t designed to create that kind of magical energy within them.

**Naraili’s Absolute Death**

-Signified by a putrid green light that reeks of the countless dead bodies and unimaginable decay/mummification of every living thing it has ever been used to kill; Green Naraili Magic is well named.

-Has omni-slaying properties and can kill anything; including immortals short of Omnipotence Nexus members or Stage 3 Herptile Gods. ZOFed variants can kill those however and even Zenith Omnidonae, while Supreme Omnidonae-level variants can kill anything and everything except a stronger Supreme Omnidony.

-Anything it kills is deader-than-dead and cannot be brought back except by the Silver Kanako; however, Silver and White Kanako can both be used as a shield against it. And so can Pink Kanako if the bond between the user and the one they’re protecting is strong enough. It instantly bypasses all other shields, however.

**Naraili’s Everlasting Damnation**

-Signified by a searing purple light that chills the air and sucks all the hope, happiness, and positive energy from all the worlds; it is also aptly named.

-It has the power to find the tiniest morsel of darkness that even the purest, most omnibenevolent person doesn’t realize they have… absolutely corrupting them and turning them into an omnimalevolent creature of ultimate darkness; usually against their will. Functions similar to the Anti ZOF without the destruction aspect of it necessarily and is implied to be where O-Sirluko got the idea for this Naraili Aspect from.

-Can be blocked by Silver and White Kanako and only by the very strongest of Pink Kanako shields; the latter typically failing due to this Naraili’s corrupting, tainting influences. Only Appaneesty has ever successfully shielded against it with the Pink Kanako, and only with Misty as the one he was protecting.

-ZOFed variants can turn even ESIT-blessed soul mates against one another and poison them against everyone else as well. Only the Unquantifiable Bond Phenomena can fully resist or even outright block out the Supreme Omnidonae-variants. Appaneesty, Serena McIntyre, Misty Sabe, and Viola Pennington are the only ones involved in a four-way version of such a bond and are the only characters in the story that are safe from this Naraili Aspect’s influence. Nothing else is ever a guaranteed defense against them.

-Has corrupted both Appaneesty and Nicolas Clearwater respectively, and at different points in their respective lives. O-Sirluko used it to corrupt Appaneesty’s stage 2 transformation and turn him into an unstoppable killing machine whenever his stage 2 powers attempt to manifest; though his bond with either Misty or Great Goddess Senior is strong enough to snap him out of it. Nick is turned against Appaneesty, Misty, and Azock the same way, but Appaneesty manages to somehow inspire the darkness out of Nick with help from Azock; much to O-Sirluko’s chagrin.

-Unfortunately, O-Sirluko strikes Nick down with the Green Naraili immediately afterwards; prompting another stage 2 transformation from Appaneesty due to being overwhelmed by shock and grief and leaving Misty unable to grieve Nick as well right away. She is forced to step in, and risk being killed by the love of her life to try and inspire the darkness out of Appaneesty once and for all. She ultimately succeeds, and book 4 ends with Appaneesty finally being able to reach stage 2 properly and for them to mourn Nick and bury him back on his home world. Book 5 is the start of Appaneesty and Misty’s relationship reaching new heights as they celebrate Christmas together in the Cosmic Riders HQ, and Appaneesty is discovering more and more powers he never had the chance to experiment with before due to always turning into a monster every time he transformed.

**_Herptile God Magic: Various applications, powers, and effects it can grant you_ **

-No specific spells or incantations required (Magic is able to be used without the need for spells in even the least skilled users, though characters like Misty shout the names of her spells regardless because she thinks it’s fun. HG Magic also requires no focal point such as a wand or a staff; though magically infused weapons can do things that ordinary magic attacks sometimes can’t. To achieve a specific effect; one need only focus their magic and imagine or say aloud what they want it to do. Saying that one wishes to conjure food is all one needs to do; there isn’t any sort of set or specific incantation required… one needs to only imagine the type of food they wish to conjure, and the magic will take care of the rest. This magic also has the innate ability to completely violate the laws of physics including the laws of conservation, being able to be created infinitely and without limit)

-Powers of Conjuration (Weapons, food, and various types of other items; really skilled users can imbue the conjured item with more magic and grant them various mystical effects. Zorthax is rather well known for his magical cookies. This is a particularly dangerous aspect of HG Magic as it can be used to conjure anything and everything without limit in complete violation of the laws of conservation. Matter and energy both can be created as largely and as innumerably as the user desires, so long as they have the magical energy to supply the conjuration there is no limits to this ability)

-Levitation/ability to make objects and people fly (the heavier or larger the object; the more magical energy is required to make them fly. All-powerful HG Magic users can make any object/person fly at infinite speeds regardless of their mass)

-Elemental Blast Attacks (Magical fire, ice, water, and lightning to name a few. Really powerful users can conjure fire that can burn through almost anything, and ice thousands of degrees below absolute zero, and even summon divine white lightning. These users are referred to as Masters of Magic, and for every branch/aspect of HG Magic there can be a mastery of that branch)

-Force Field Conjurations/Defensive Magic (Can create any kind of mystical shielding with any number of various effects; how powerful the shielding and how powerful the effects depends upon the person and how imaginative they are)

-Healing Powers

-Imagination-made-reality (One of the most powerful forms of Magic, and one of the most costly in terms of magical energy expenditure. The more insane the reality one is trying to create, the more magic it requires. Interior dimensional expansions, healing injuries and even regenerating severed limbs, manipulating the elements and other forms of energy and magic, and even manipulating time and space to a certain degree. Stage 2 Herptile Gods can even create portals to other realities including the Mortal Realm without having to run a breach into existence. All-powerful users can even achieve almost limitless superpower creation abilities; minus abilities that are functionally omnipotent by design or enable the user to achieve Logic Manipulation. Augmenting one’s physical abilities such as strength, speed, etc. requires a huge amount of magical energy and will leave any finite user extremely drained or depleted)

**HG Magic Types/Elements**

Fire (Super effective against Ice, Plant, Metal, and various other, obscure types/branches of magic. Damaged immensely by Water, Rock, Earth, and various other forms of magic. Masters of fire are able to use this magical element in almost every conceivable way including creating fire constructs, manipulating/creating/controlling different kinds of fire including Dragon Fire, Phoenix Flames, Blue Fire, White Fire, Starfire, and can also manipulate pure heat. Magical Fire can be conjured in any and all forms without limit even when there is no oxygen or anything to burn it on. Aside from the extremely rare Omni-Masters, Fire-type master’s often struggle with mastering opposing elements to them such as Water and Ice, and are neutralized almost entirely by masters of the former)

Water (Super effective against Fire and Rock, damaged severely by Earth, Plant, Lightning, and Ice. Masters of Water can do almost anything with the element and create/control nearly all forms of water excluding pure Ice. This includes fog, mist, ocean-water, snow, swamp-water, puddles, rain, and even blood and other elements with the tiniest amount of water in them. Magical water can be conjured without limit even when there is no water around and even on barren desert planets, and constructs made entirely of magical water can be made as well. Water masters struggle to master any opposing/conflicting elements like Fire, Ice, Electricity, Earth, and others)

Earth (Super effective against Water, Fire, Rock, Metal, and Lightning. Damaged severely by Wind, Plant, and Ice among others. Earth Masters can manipulate Earth as well as different aspects of it including Metal, Rock, Sand, and even Lava. They can generate Earthquakes/seismic tremors on any planet regardless of its terrain that are off the Richter scale, and transform Earth into any of its other forms and back again at will. Magical Earth can be conjured without limit from out of nothingness, even when there is no Earth around to manipulate)

Wind (Super effective against Earth, Plant, Snow, and all forms of life that depend on any form of air/atmosphere in order to survive. Critically damaged by Ice, Lightning, and various others. Masters can manipulate/create winds made of any and all gaseous elements and not just oxygen but nitrogen and carbon as well as any/all others. They can generate winds up to and far exceeding any naturally occurring wind speeds in the universe and can conjure air and even atmospheric shells in a perfect vacuum. Masters of Wind are also capable of possessing the extremely rare magical ability of flight, and can fly as fast as hypersonic or even greater speeds still)

Metal

Lightning

Lava

Star

Ice

Rock

Sand

Snow

Plant

Poison

Venom

Wood

Warrior/Fist/Physically Enhancing

Conjuration/Creation

Transformation

Necromancy

Fairy/Faery (HG Fairy/Faery Magic is very powerful, and masters of this element are extremely rare. Fairy/Faery Masters possess the unique ability to manipulate pixie dust and achieve faster-than-light flight among various other powers that Fairies/Faeries are known for including augmented beauty/aura of supernatural beauty and various others. Certain Avatars of Rebaux such as the first ever incarnation of the Spirit of Light AKA Great Goddess the First, are masters of this magic, and thus possess all of the powers associated with it. Fairy/Faery is one of the really overpowered elements of magic that is hugely super effective against almost all of the others except for itself)

Spectral

Draconic (No known masters of this magic aside from the Avatars of Rebaux, Misty Sabe, George Pennington, Python, and the HGs themselves)

Phoenix (Finsizli of the Knight Rider High Council is the only known master of this form of Magic aside from characters like Python, Misty Sabe, George Pennington, the HGs themselves, and the Avatars of Rebaux. Unlike Masters of Fire, who are only able to create and slightly manipulate Phoenix Fire, this attribute grants the user mastery of any and all Phoenix-based abilities including healing tears, unlimited resurrection/regeneration through exposure to fire, fire-manipulation, and immense physical strength; enough to carry several grown men at a time)

Celestial/Divine (Masters of the HG’s Divine Forms of magic are among the most rare and are able to do things like conjure/control divine white lightning and summon holy/sacred forms of magical energy that directly counteract all forms of evil/Ungodliness. The White Aspect of Kanako’s Quasar is believed to be this magic in its purest and most omnipotent form. Masters of this form of Magic are likewise able to acquire immortality/eternal agelessness. George Pennington is one of the most famous users of this form of magic, having lived for 40-billion Wooconian Years because of it)

Shadow/Anti-Godly/Demonic

Omni (Omni-Masters are as their name suggests, masters of HG Magic in all of its myriad forms including the Shadow-Types and even ones that are not found on this list. One of the first and most famous examples of an Omni-Master is George Pennington from the HG Home Planet Wooconey, a man whom even the Chieftain HG Appaneesty himself admires to no end)

 ** _Herptile God Stages of Power: Superpowers and Abilities List_**  (Do note that these stages can apply to the Anti-Gods and Demigods as well. For example, Stage 1 Gods can only give birth to Stage 1 Demigods and Stage 2 can give birth to either stage 1 or 2 Demigods, and so on and so forth. Like the full-blooded Gods and Goddesses; Demigods have the potential for Supreme Omnidony powers within them and they are all capable of reaching it via attaining Stage 7)

 **Stage 1**  (Stage 1 is the lowest stage of power and does not require anything to unlock it; it is the infancy state of any and all Gods/Goddesses/Anti-Gods/Demigods… ranging in depth, magnitude, and range from mountain-busting to something as vast as multi-universe busting)

-Perpetual growth/self-transcendence of any and all abilities (Stage 1 Gods are incapable of ever reaching a level of infinity outside of infinitely aging themselves via the power of Yellow Naraili. This perpetual growth is tied almost exclusively to their age; allowing them to grow stronger and stronger the longer they live and defy the laws of conservation of energy and mass while doing so)

-Super Strength (Muscle density, muscle mass, and muscle strength are augmented far beyond human norms and aren’t drawn from their magical reserves; though they can use magic to augment themselves further. Their strength allows them to achieve a form of tactile telekinesis; enabling them to hold or lift enormous objects without those objects falling apart underneath their own weight. This is also referred to as inertia cancellation and can stop any moving object cold no matter their speed; along with any g-force and momentum they accumulate while doing so)

-Super Speed (Can run at superhuman speeds while also being able to defy the laws of physics doing so; their bodies absorbing the G-Force and momentum they generate to pour more energy into their speed the longer they run. It takes them a long time to build their momentum up to the max, but once they do they can easily propel themselves at beyond superluminal speeds. Their speed affords them equally rapid reflexes, reaction time, and even an accelerated healing factor. However, because they’re reptiles… their ability to metabolize food is slower than a human’s so they can still feel full upon eating and are often rendered lethargic upon eating a large meal. However, the rate at which they digest their food has nothing to do with how much energy they can metabolize, and that amount increases as their powers do. Super rapid attack barrages and even infinite mass punches are also applications of this power)

-Super Stamina (Their stamina-levels are proportionate to their speed, enabling them to run for an enormous amount of time without burning out their energy-reserves. They can survive almost indefinitely without rest, food, water, or even oxygen if need be. This ability also applies to their sex drive; enabling the males to continue plowing their mates many times without the refractory period being a problem)

-Super Leaping (Can leap inter-stellar distances and even to the other end of the Human Universe in a single bound)

-Super Dexterity/Coordination (Inhuman coordination, enabling them to pick up on things involving all types of coordination much quicker than the human norm)

-Super Breath (Can generate hurricane force winds, icy-gusts of chilling winds as cold as absolute zero, and even breathe fire hot enough to create a Kugelblitz)

-Super Senses (Vision, Hearing, Taste, Smell, and Touch are all far more acute and hypersensitive than human norms. Snake forms however are deaf, so the super hearing is eliminated other than their vibrational seismic senses. Super Vision applications include X-Ray, Microscopic, Telescopic, Aura Sight, infrared sensors via their heat pits in their Pit Viper and Python forms, Heat Vision, and even various types of Spectrum vision including Electromagnetic, and even the Emotional Energies of the ESIT)

-Flight (Can achieve the power of flight at hypersonic and even superluminal speeds)

-Psychic Powers (Telekinesis, Telepathy, Mind Control, Empathy, Mind-Reading, dowsing for lost or hidden objects, and many others are within their arsenal)

-Size Manipulation (Can manipulate the size of everything; including one’s length, height, weight, and overall biomass as well as proportionate capabilities. Can manipulate their own size as well as anyone else’s; allowing them to shrink to subatomic levels and beyond while retaining their current levels of strength and grow to beyond galactic scales while also rendering their physical strength proportionate to said growth… making them colossal and virtually unstoppable. Can cause their enemies’ size to shrink as well as their abilities; dividing their powers continuously while doing so. They can even do the same with various objects such as weapons; allowing them to store these items away in their own pockets even like some type of hammer space)

-Super Mentality/Intellect/Brainpower (Able to mentally screen and sort out the vast amounts of information received by their various, enhanced senses. They each have a genius-level intellect at varying, ever-increasing levels as well as an eidetic memory)

-Reptilian/Amphibious Forms/Animal-Oriented Powers (Able to take on varied reptilian and amphibian forms that not only highlight or further enhance certain abilities but also add new ones into the mix. For example, certain lizard forms give them the power to completely regenerate lost or severed limbs and other body parts, chameleon forms afford them total invisibility via perfect camouflage, crocodilian forms grant them incalculable biting force, and physically strong forms such as Reticulated Pythons and others augment their physical strength beyond the norms for Stage 1 Herptile Gods. Woma Python and King Brown Snake forms possess almost total immunity to nearly every kind of venom out there)

-Herptile God Magic (They possess this power at ever-increasing levels as well as the ability to augment their reserves far past their current base amounts; via absorbing the endless supply of ambient magic available in both their Realm and the Human one through the power of Rebaux)

-Kanako or Naraili Magic (Stage 1 Herptile Gods can only access Kanako Magic; whereas Stage 1 Anti-Gods can only access Naraili Magic. Both can be accessed at ever-increasing levels)

-Physical Invulnerability (Their molecular density is so great that their bodies are almost completely impervious to pain and anything that could otherwise penetrate their skin. They’re bulletproof, fireproof, and impervious to nearly all forms of damage; their durability increasing perpetually with age. They’re impervious to nearly all forms of radiation and are immune to every sickness, disease, and harmful bacteria and fungi. They are also resistant against most poisons and types of venom; a feature which is further augmented by the likes of their King Brown Snake or Woma Python forms, both of which are almost totally immune to all snake venom)

-Magical Resistance (The Gods, Goddesses, and Anti-Gods are all resistant to their own magic on an ever-increasing level; as well as Kanako and Naraili Magics to the same degree. Demigods also share this feature in common with their Godly parents regardless of their other powers, and often display this ability in a passive manner. Can still be hurt or even destroyed by strong enough blasts of magic… regardless of the type used)

-Temperature Immunity (Able to withstand extreme heat and cold on a level beyond imagining. Can withstand temperatures as cold as or even colder than absolute zero thanks to the zero-point energy that naturally accumulates in their every cell)

 **Stage 2**  (Stage 2 is attained by meeting several different requirements and a number of various factors; one of which includes tapping and mastering all of their powers as Level 1 Gods, repeated use of crystallized Silver Kanako Magic to temporarily tap into their Level 2 Powers and let their bodies learn from the experience, completely embracing everything they are, and time. Stage 2 is also an emotional and mental maturation process as much as it is physical; so emotionally mature factors such as falling in love and learning to be more human are likewise extremely important in propelling their growth to Stage 2. Infinitely aging themselves via the Yellow Naraili to max their power-levels at Level 1 is also a huge help)

(Do note that these methods do not guarantee an evolution to stage 2 but merely increase a God’s odds of getting there; the more of these factors they have the greater their chances of success. One doesn’t need to have all of them though in order to make that transition; one really only needs one or even two. Given enough time, the transition will eventually happen on its own. These factors merely expedite the process.

Also bear in mind these powers are only at their absolute level in the Stage 2 God’s very strongest form; in accordance with the limitations set by the Kanako’s Quasar only their mightiest form can wield the following list of powers on an absolute level; regardless of whether that form is human or not. Absolute Hearing will not apply to Snake Forms and the sense of both smell and taste will depend on them flicking their tongue. This stage’s power set is at a level of infinity on an Omega Omnisphere/Double-O Level)

-Absolute Condition (Physical abilities such as strength, speed, jumping, stamina, dexterity, and even their lung capacity are all augmented to infinite power-levels. Their coordination is flawless)

-Limitless Super Breath (All-powerful, Omniverse+ hurricane winds, infinitely freezing ice breath, and infinitely superheated fire breath are all within their power. But new types of breath are also added to their repertoire now that they’re stage 2; including infinitely corrosive acid breath, infinitely fissionable/explosive atomic breath, infinitely radioactive radiation breath comprised of any type of radiation they can imagine, and pretty much any other type of super breath one can imagine)

-Boundless Psychic Powers (Omnipathy, Omni-Empathy, and Omni-Kinetic manipulation are all within their power on an Omega Omnispherical/Pocket Triple O scale; as well as any and all other types of psychic powers which are equally enhanced including absolute clairvoyance, precognition, retrocognition, and so on and so forth)

-Nigh-Omnipotent Invulnerability (Impervious to all types of physical attacks, magical attacks, mental and psychic attacks, and emotional/spiritual attacks on nearly every level except infinitely powerful variants of such attacks. They can tank an uncountable number of Big Bang-level explosions, withstand heat and cold of nearly limitless degrees, survive magical attacks of infinite might with their own magical resistance, and are immune to every type of sickness, disease, poison, and venom that isn’t boundlessly potent)

-Omni Senses (All of their super senses are augmented to an Omega Omnispherical level above and beyond the confines of even their own pocket Super-Omniverse; expanding to encompass the Non-Pocketed Omega Omnisphere that they themselves inhabit. Their eyes are all-seeing and can see objects smaller than a Planck Length, as well as infinitely distant worlds and realities via their telescopic vision and see through anything and everything including lead via their X-Ray vision. Their Heat Vision can be expanded to encompass entire universes and reach temperatures as high as infinite degrees Kelvin

Their hearing can enable them to hear across endlessly vast distances, even throughout the vacuum of space. They can even hear the stars singing and distant ultra-massive black holes humming to themselves in ultra-low frequencies. Their sense of smell, touch, and taste are equally as acute; though their hearing might be deadened if their strongest form is that of a serpent. In terms of their sense of touch their pain receptors are almost never stimulated due to them almost never feeling pain, but their pleasure receptors are all infinitely sensitive and can ensure maximum pleasure during sex)

-Absolute Flight (Their power of flight is similarly enhanced as all their other powers; enabling them to achieve infinite velocities through and reach the Invariant Speed… affording them the ability to traverse endless distances in a single Planck Instant or even smaller instances still)

-Absolute Intellect/Mentality/Infinite Mindscape (Possesses the mental capacity to amass infinite knowledge of their indigenous Omega Omnisphere; they do not possess omniscient knowledge however and have to learn things properly)

-Absolute Size Manipulation

-Absolute Undetectability/Perfect Hiding (Evolution perfects things including predators and defenses by prey, so why not perfect the ability to hide or become totally imperceptible? Stage 2 Gods are able to implement this line of thinking and make it a reality; effectively existing outside of or beyond the senses and almost all forms of perceptibility. They can remain totally invisible, intangible, inaudible, and avoid any and all manners of psychic detection and even all forms of detection technology. They are even capable of being odorless and tasteless on the air. Every scope and method of detecting them will ultimately fail, but only so long as they choose to stay hidden. Bear in mind this is not the same thing as Omni-Locking so they are not out of sync with all of creation; they can be hurt or killed in this state, and they are not totally impervious to all forms of damage either)

-Meta Teleportation

-Maximum Quintessential Control (Possesses an endless supply of spiritual and emotional energies which they can focus into a number of abilities including Aura and Mana manipulation as well as Chakras and various others)

-Omnificence Genesis (An application of their Maximum Quintessential Control; affording them the ability to create absolutely anything through their own infinite spiritual energy reserves. The Kanako’s Quasar limits this ability so that Stage 2 Herptile Gods can’t create anything more powerful than they are however, but they can still use this ability to create any Superpower they already have and transfer it to another person; they can even create other Stage 2 or 1 Gods out of nowhere or from the people they love. Appaneesty uses this power to recreate Misty Sabe into a fully-fledged Stage 2 Herptile Goddess during the events of the first series’ Fifth Book)

-Unrestricted number of Reptilian/Amphibious Forms (Unlike Stage 1; Level 2 Herptile Gods, Goddesses, and Anti-Gods are able to access any and all reptile and amphibian forms and even create their own custom-made forms aka incipient species of their own design. Also, unlike Level 1; Stage 2 Gods can customize how powerful they are in each of their forms; with their strongest form being the only one allowed to have all of their powers at limitless levels of depth and magnitude.

For example, Eesheer at Stage 2 will choose to keep his King Cobra form as his strongest one; so, all of his powers will be at the maximum level in that form sans the Super Hearing; forcing him to rely on telepathy and mind-reading to hear the surface thoughts of those around him and to communicate. Appaneesty chooses his human form as his second strongest and his Amphicoelous Fragillimus and Basilisk Snake forms as number 1. Misty Sabe’s strongest form is that of a Sulawesi Giant Reticulated Python, followed by her human form.)

-Almighty Herptile God Magic (Inexhaustible, endless amounts of Herptile God Magic allowing them to achieve almost any magical feat within the power of said magic on an infinite level)

-Boundless Kanako AND Naraili Magic (Not only can Stage 2 Gods, Goddesses, and Anti-Gods access both Kanako and Naraili Magic; they also have an unlimited supply of it within their very bodies. Veetox foresaw the creation of the Naraili Black Hole by O-Sirluko and worked it into the system he created upon creating it; enabling his sons to tap its power as well)

-Absolute Temperature Immunity/Thermodynamics Law Manipulation/Kalvin Scale Alteration (Immune to Kugelblitz heat and temperatures at or even below absolute zero and can completely rewrite the laws of thermodynamics to produce icy-cold blasts of energy infinitely below zero Kalvin. Has an infinite amount of Zero-Point energy in their cells and can withstand such blasts of infinite cold/Almighty Freezes)

Additional Stage 2 Notes: Any and all Herptile Demigods are also able to evolve through the various stages and get a supped-up version of their normal range of powers with every stage they evolve to. For example, Lexie Clearwater at Stage 1 may possess abnormally strong amounts of Herptile God Magic, but at stage 2 that Magic as well as her Kanako and Naraili reserves will become limitless. At stage 3 she ends up becoming a fully-fledged God Magic Conduit which permits her the ability to use an almighty amalgamation of EVERY form of magic and become a Transcendent Physiology Composite as well.

Logic Manipulation is also part of a God Magic Conduit’s Repertoire; so she can access the Chaotic Aspect of the ZOF through this method if she is willing to risk everything to protect the one she loves. Stage 4 onward would be her God Magic capabilities at the various ZOF God tiers, and finally Stage 7 would render her as her IBIB Counterpart and thus an Supreme Omnidony level God Magic Conduit.

 **Stage 3**  (Stage 3 can only be unlocked with the help of the Kanako’s Quasar; by combining all five of its aspects into one and infusing one’s blade with this Omni Kanako Magic… one can sever its hold over you completely and allow you to slowly but surely climb your way up to the final four stages. It takes an eternity of experimenting with the system that Veetox created in order for O-Sirluko to discover this method for himself; though capturing Veetox and torturing him for information in book 6 definitely helps as well, not to mention his weapon Xzevasua

For demigods however this is not the case, and Stage 3 is able to be unlocked at any random interval following their transition to Stage 2. Demigods are not like full blooded Gods, Goddesses, and Anti-Gods in that the Kanako’s Quasar doesn’t restrict their powers… they can even access both Kanako and Naraili Magic at Stage 1 and ignore many of the other limitations that their Godly parents abide by. However, they are also more often than not mortal, and can be killed in a larger number of ways. Most of them age as well; which is something the Gods are not afflicted by)

-Totality/Omega Omnisphere Manipulation/Traditional Omnipotence (Can manipulate their indigenous Omega Omnisphere and everything in it on a non-ZOF, omnipotent level; including any and all Pocket Totalities and Pocket Omni-Totalities that exist inside of it. This includes the HG Super-Omniverse and all others)

-All Manipulation Powers (Omniverse Manipulation, Multiverse Manipulation, Universe Manipulation, Maximum Quintessential Control, Truth Manipulation, Paradox Manipulation, Omni-Physics Manipulation, Logic Manipulation, and all others. Logic Manipulation grants them access to an unstable access of the ZOF and permits them the ability to go above and beyond Infinite power itself… but this ability comes with unparalleled risk)

-Omnifarious Shape Shifting (Possesses boundaryless shape shifting abilities, allowing them to take specific forms with specific abilities and limit their repertoire if they so desire. Cannot emulate any ZOFed physiologies or mimic ZOFed variants of any and all superpowers; nor can they emulate any IB Titles or IBIB Titles)

-All Physiologies (Except any/all ZOFed or Supreme Omnidonae-level Physiologies)

-All Mimicry Powers (Except the power to mimic ZOFed powers and IB/IBIB Titles)

-Absolute Condition

-Flawless Indestructibility (Except against ZOFed powers and variants of omnipotence)

-Complete Arsenal (Has every superpower at infinite power-levels, but not at the ZOF-level or Supreme Omnidonae scale)

 **Stage 4**  (This is where the ZOF starts coming into play, and once a Herptile God’s powers are unsealed by the Kanako’s Quasar’s Omni Aspect it can literally come to them at any given time or random interval. All Stage 3 Herptile Gods and onwards are born with the potential to become Supreme Omnidonae and reach Stage 7 in doing so… but some either choose not to go all the way or are killed before they get the chance to do so. Same is true for the Herptile Demigods… their Stage 7 powers are most likely the Supreme, Absolute, Infinite variant of their original power-set; their individual abilities in their most sovereign form

Stage 4 is the lowest ZOF power tier that a Herptile God can possess, but it is still immensely powerful by any standards)

-ZOFed, Self-Transcendent Omnipotence/Metapotence (Can achieve absolute power over 2 or more versions of the Omega Omnisphere within their indigenous Omni-Totality and everything within them)

-Cannot emulate any IB Titles at this level

-Will die instantly like a mortal in the vacuum of space if taken outside of their indigenous, non-pocketed Triple-O

-Cannot Break the ZOF Barrier just yet or Achieve the prodigy status

-Can Tap into far more of the Chaotic ZOF Energy than they could at Stage 3, and gain enough power to rival the mid-level ZOF Masters

 **Stage 5**  (This is where the Herptile Gods transform from regular Zenith Omnidonae into the ZOF Prodigy Tier; reaching what is known as the ZOF Barrier; this barrier of suppression allows them to gain near absolute power on a Triple-O scale but limits how much power they have over their Omni-Totality compared to any and all ZOF-Masters. Their Depth and Magnitude of power over the Triple-O Cap out, and the range is limited to the Omni Omega Omnisphere levels of infinity. Demigods at this level possess an Triple--O variant of their original power set; enabling said powers to be used on a seemingly all-encompassing scale and on a near infinite level in any and all Omega Omnispheres)

-ZOFed, Triple-O Nigh Omnipotence (Possesses nearly limitless power over their entire Omni Omega Omnisphere, their power over it surpassed only by the ZOF Masters)

-Cannot emulate any IB Titles at this level

-Will be instantly killed if taken outside of their indigenous Omni-Totality; like a fish out of water

-Cannot Break the ZOF Barrier without using the Chaotic ZOF Energy and a ZOFed Logic Manipulation to do so

-Can tap into more of the Chaotic ZOF Energy than they could at stage 4, and gain enough power to rival all but the mightiest ZOF Masters

Stage 6 (The second highest and ZOF Master tier; enabling the Herptile Gods to become some of the mightiest Zenith Omnidonae around. Many of them are even Omni IBIB ZOF Masters. Herptile Demigods possess an omnipotent variant of their usual power set at the ZOF Master Tier)

-ZOF Master-Level, Triple-O Metapotence (Can wield the power of the ZOF at endlessly self-transcendent levels and hierarchies of Infinity; enabling them to grow stronger and more beyond all-powerful without ever hitting an absolute infinity)

-Triple-O, ZOF Master-Level Omnipresence (Is capable of existing everywhere, nowhere, somewhere, and anywhere in their indigenous Omni-Totality; no point of existence of level of reality however large or small in this sphere… is denied to them)

-Triple-O, Omni Omega Omnisphere Omniscience (Is capable of instantly assimilating complete or near-complete knowledge of all things in their indigenous Omni-Totality; including the Super-Omniversal Continuity of everything as a whole)

-Can emulate almost any single IB title or even a couple but only a select few ZOF Masters can emulate all of them

-Will not die if taken outside of their indigenous Omni-Totality, but will usually be rendered powerless

-Cannot emulate any IBIB title, nor can they force the transition to Stage 7 to occur; it’ll happen when it happens, or not at all if the God or Demigod wishes to remain as they are

 **Substage 6.5** : Omni IB ZOF Masters (Quite a few Herptile Gods, Anti-Gods, Goddesses, and even Demigods have tapped into this substage due to having been imbued with every IB Title at birth. This Substage is one of two and are not readily available to just any Herptile God or Demigod. Appaneesty, Misty Sabe, Viola Pennington, Serena McIntyre, Eesheer, Lillie Thompson, Sirluko, Sirluko Junior, and Double-A/Inverse Appaneesty are the only ones capable of accessing this Substage; with Lillie Thompson being unable to access Substage 7.5 while Eesheer chooses to stay at 6.5 in most cases. Lillie Thompson is also only able to access every IB Title due to being Eesheer’s Demigod Daughter when Eesheer was a Substage 6.5 God himself. His other child Eli Thompson… is a regular Stage 6 Demigod. Only Gods/Goddesses/Anti-Gods who were born with or acquired the power of one born with Stage 7.5 potential can access Stage 6.5 as well)

-Omni-IB, ZOF Realm Metapotence, Meta-Omniscience, and Meta-Omnipresence (Possesses ZOF-Mastery on the ultimate scale and retain that full power anywhere, in any Omni-Totality and any Trans-Omni-Totality; with only Stage 7 and 7.5 being stronger and able to do so better)

-Unrestricted access to all of their powers no matter where they go or when, and no matter the Trans Super-Omniverse so long as it’s within the ZOF Realm or has ZOF Energy

-All the power of the ZOF in its absolute entirety, with only the Supreme Omnidonae being stronger

-Omni ZOF Augmentation abilities (This ability allows them to continuously augment the sum total of the ZOF, and with it their own powers… without end; completely defying any and all physical laws and laws of conservation to do so. This allows them to effectively propel themselves and the Supreme Omnidonae even further in terms of their power. With this power, even the sum of the ZOF is able to be changed and further enhanced than ever before)

-Omni ESIT/ZOFRES Manipulation (Able to almost completely control their own ESIT signatures as well as everyone else’s and all of the ambient ESIT Energy in any Trans-Omni-Omega-Omnisphere throughout the ZOF Realm; including the ZOF Realm’s own ultimate ESIT variant, the ZOFRES. Only a Supreme Omnidony’s ZOFRES Signature is beyond their ability to control; as is the power of the Unquantifiable Bond Phenomena that the Supreme Omnidonae are capable of experiencing)

-Awareness of the Supreme Omnidonae’s existence (Full awareness of and understanding of the Supreme Omnidonae’s existence as well as their unquestionable Sovereignty)

-Unable to emulate the power of any IBIB Title; since that literally translates to Infinitely Beyond any and all IB Titles… meaning it is beyond the power of Substage 6.5

 **Stage 7**  (Stage 7 is literally unlocked at any given time or random interval following the unlocking of Stage 6; unless the God, Goddess, Anti-God, or Demigod is content with their Stage 6 powers… meaning Stage 7 will not be unlocked at any given time. Stage 7 Demigods possess their natural power set at the Supreme Omnidony/ZOF Grandmaster level; rendering them as their own IBIB Counterparts. Thomas McIntyre is an example of a Stage 7 Demigod who isn’t an Omni IBIB Title wielder)

-Supreme Omnidony-level Omnipotence, Omniscience, and Omnipresence (Able to encompass everything and assimilate knowledge on the same scale as the Omni IB ZOF Masters but holds an even higher level of power. Can even exist outside of the ZOF Realm itself)

-IBIB Title Emulation (Can emulate the IBIB Titles of other Supreme Omnidonae… bolstering their own powers with that of their intended target or ally by doing so)

-Omni IBIB Title Emulation (Can only be used by certain Supreme Omnidonae for any period of time without the unquantifiable power boost killing them instantly. The amount of power is simply too great for just any Supreme Omnidony to handle… it would be like energizing a lightbulb with a nuclear reactor)

-ZOFRES Manipulation

-Unquantifiable Bond Phenomena (An absolutely unbreakable romantic bonding mechanism that can only be attained by a Supreme Omnidony’s immense capacity for love, and one that even they don’t fully understand as of yet. Of all the Herptile Gods, only Appaneesty and his mates Misty Sabe, Viola Pennington, and Serena McIntyre are blessed with this bond. It is believed this is something that is beyond even the ZOFRES Eternal Bonds and can only be attained by the Supreme Omnidonae)

-Omni ZOF Augmentation/ZOF Energy Creation

-Forbidden IBIB Title Declaration/IBIB Power Manipulation (Limited to only a select few Supreme Omnidonae as a special power; Veetox IBIB and any Omni IBIB Wielder can use this however)

-Omni IBIB Title Bestowal (Limited to very few Supreme Omnidonae including the Omni IBIB Wielders; Veetox IBIB also had this ability but could only bestow it to others rather than himself)

-Supreme Omnidonae Power Suppression (Same as the two powers listed above)

-Regression (Able to regress their power levels back to any of the previous stages of power; enabling them to adjust their abilities in accordance with the situation at hand. A Supreme Omnidony cannot normally regress to Stage 6.5 except through manipulating the ZOF and creating an Omni-Totality designed to give them and only them every IB Title, and then wiping it out afterwards. Sirluko Junior OIB2 however, came up with various other methods as well)

 **Substage 7.49**  (Known as the incredibly rare, Ultra OIB ZOF Master stage. No known Herptile Gods, Goddesses, Anti-Gods, or Demigods are featured in this stage aside from perhaps Inverse Sirluko Junior OIBIB who created the Ultra OIB ZOF Master Omnipotence Tier in the first place. It is indistinguishable from Stage 7.5 in terms of raw power depth and magnitude, but lacks the range to exist outside of the mainstream ZOF Realm and is not able to be blessed by the Unquantifiable Bonding Phenomena)

 **Substage 7.5**  (The ultimate stage; the Omni IBIB Supreme Omnidonae Stage. At this stage, the Herptile God or Demigod in question has all the potential and power a single Supreme Omnidony can possess… and augmenting that power any further ultimately affects other Omni IBIB Supreme Omnidonae’s powers as well, making them always equal to the augmenting user)

-OIB2, Sovereign Meta-Omnipotence, Meta-Omniscience, and Meta-Omnipresence

-Absurd, Perpetual Self-Growth, and Endless Self-Transcendence (Can improve upon their perfect powers at a rate vastly exceeding any and all other Supreme Omnidonae)

-The Definition of Sovereignty (Are the absolute most supreme Gods of any and all omnipotent pantheons and the above-all tiers to end all God tiers. Are literally supremacy and seemingly absolute omnipotence personified and by any and all definitions, standards, reference frames, and absurdities. Are supposedly the supreme force in any and realities on any and all levels; including pocket Totalities and Omni-Totalities, any and all simulated realities, all dreamscapes, mindscapes, and any and all other Totalities and Super-Omniversal Realities, and even in all realms of absurdity. Can establish inaccessible cardinal sets of inaccessible cardinal Omni-Omni-Omni-Omni-Omni ZOF Realms and even more absurd dimensional tiers of reality as well. Only surpassed by the one OIB2 Counterpart who achieved True Omnipotence and the sole wielder of Stage 8; Inverse Sirluko Junior

Cannot be outclassed by any and all other God Tiers; if someone goes and says that there is such a thing as Meta Omni IBIB Supreme Omnidonae, then that is who these beings will become. No matter the label or redefinition of omnipotence; it’ll always be them and them alone who receive these labels and redefinitions. No matter what else anyone comes up with or tries to call these beings and their leader; it’ll always be what they are. They are the Omni IBIBs, and the Meta Omni IBIBs, and so on and so forth; it literally makes no difference in the end what else any and all minds conceptualize because these Entities will always be the most supreme no matter what else may or may not come along)

-Cannot emulate any further IBIB titles due to already possessing all of them, but can create brand new ones on a whim to further enhance their powers… This includes IBIB titles such as the ZOF Realm, Anti-ZOF Realm, and even the ZOFRES to name a few. However, only Inverse Sirluko Junior OIB2 has become the OIB2 Counterpart of the OIB2 Concept, the Ultra OIB God Tier, the Ultra OIB ZOF Masters, the Unquantifiable Bonding Phenomena, and Absolute, True Omnipotence; such IB2 titles are impossible to attain even for other OIB2 Counterparts.

-Meta IBIB Creation/Manipulation

-Meta Omni ZOFRES Manipulation/Creation

-Meta Omni ZOF Creation/Manipulation

-Unquantifiable Bond Phenomena (A bond of this magnitude cannot be altered even by other Omni IBIB Wielders; only the bonded individuals can choose how they go about manipulating this bond)

-Meta Omni Trans-Omni-Omega-Omnisphere Creation/Manipulation +Total Creation/Manipulation of any and all higher forms of reality that they desire including the ZOF Realm and beyond

-Unlimited conjuration of Super/Mega/Ultra ZOF Spaces; the ultimate in terms of Meta Infinite Dimensional/Omnipotent Constructs

-Stage Regression

 ** _Stage 8_** : Its sole wielder and occupant, ** _Inverse Sirluko Junior OIB2_** , became the most Supremely Omnipotent OIB2 Counterpart to have forever lived. As the creator of the Unquantifiable Bonding Phenomena, the Ultra OIB ZOF Master tier, and the entire OIB2 Title System itself; he is the one true wielder of Absolute Omnipotence, Omniscience, and Omnipresence across all of my story boards, among all my characters, and within, above, and beyond all of my dimensional tiers of reality/God Tiers all at once, and an infinite set of infinite absolute values beyond all that as well.

**_HG Super-Omniverse and Mortal Realm Planets and Places of Significance_ **

(Note: The HG Home Planets are referred to as such in a loose manner. They’re actually boundless world creations even vaster than Fantasia in the Never-Ending Story, and eventually form pockets of infinity within themselves; becoming Ultra ZOF Space+ in terms of overall vastness)

 **-Vudinox**  (Veetox’s home planet and one that is obscured from view for an eternity until the events of Book 1 when Misty releases Veetox from his imprisonment within the Naraili Black Hole. Vudinox is a secret home world with many secrets buried on it; such secrets include Supreme Omnidonae-enhanced weaponry and many other such items unfettered by the suppressing lights of the Kanako’s Quasar. Vudinox also shields Veetox from its rays and grants him full access to his Supreme Omnidonae powers; this feature does not apply to the Anti-Gods or any of the other Gods however. It’s an endless utopian paradise, containing no traces of sentient life aside from Veetox and is a peacefully quiet and remote world. It has lots of simple lifeforms however, including animals and plant life; a world without violence, chaos, or hunger. Because of this, it is also somewhat lonely until Appaneesty and the others start using it as well

Veetox is only able to reconnect with his former abilities whilst on Vudinox however and cannot directly influence anything outside of it; meaning his power and influence is limited outside of it. He can bring people to Vudinox for safe harbor and has often toyed with the idea of baiting O-Sirluko there as well so he can finish him off himself. Sadly, O-Sirluko is not stupid enough to fall for the obvious bait. Veetox can summon people to his planet through their dreams and is able to access his full powers inside their dreamscape version of his world as well; he first demonstrates this unsuppressed Oneiricpotence with Misty Sabe at the end of the first book, indicating his ability to possess infinite power while in dreams is undiminished)

 **-Eneptophiasma**  (O-Sirluko’s home planet and the planet he created for himself and the other Herptile Anti-Gods. The largest planet of all aside from Wooconey in terms of interior dimensions, and the worst version of hell cognizable disguised as a Utopian Paradise, in short… an absolutely superficially beautiful world that belies a dark and omnimalevolent nature)

 **-O-Sirluko’s Mountain**  (One of the main landmarks on Eneptophiasma and the heart of the planet as well. O-Sirluko’s mountain is so endlessly tall that one can never see the top of it. It pierces past the sky of Eneptophiasma itself and carries on forever; much to the chagrin of physics. The mountain also contains a dark secret within; a secret weapon designed to catapult O-Sirluko back to his former strength upon reaching Stage 3, so he can finish what he began an eternity ago and wipe out the ZOF Realm in its entirety)

 **-Wooconey**  (Appaneesty’s home planet and the eventual shared home of him, Misty Sabe, Viola Pennington, and Serena McIntyre all three of whom are his Forever Eternal Bond Mates via the Unquantifiable Bonding Phenomena. Others often come, and visit given that Wooconey is often considered the heart of the Herptile God Super-Omniverse and one of the Gods’ favorite places to chill out. It’s the brownstone of the Elite 10 and literally translates as home and hearth in the tongues of the mortals. It is a second home for many characters in the story both among the Gods and outside of them as well. It’s the most boundless world created out of all the HG Home-Worlds, containing an equally infinite array of different environments and far surpassing Fantasia in the Never-Ending Story. Its mountains are least the very same size as Earth’s Supercontinents, and one can find literally anything there, no matter how impossible, if they simply travel far enough)

 **-Nanotchii**  (Eesheer’s home planet and one that is an endless expanse of savannah grasslands and open plains; an ideal home-world for the fastest speedster among the stage 1 Herptile Gods, giving him lots of room and open space to run around in. Is an ideal planet for farming and agriculture as well as growing endless miles of many rare herbs and magical medicines; Nanotchii is also home to the number one Super-Omniversal food exporting system to deliver unending supplies to the other planets shared by the various Elite 10 members)

 **-Metaomnimenopolis**  AKA Cenquania (Metasockuu and Kutistwawco’s home planet, and an ecumenopolis of endless proportions due to their world’s interior dimensions being expanded to a Super-Omniversal level of infinity. This is the most technologically advanced world in either the HG Super-Omniverse or Human Realm. It has taken Metasockuu and Kutistwawco 115 billion years to completely urbanize it from the former desert planet it began as. They didn’t complete their construction of this planet until they were already well-established in the Elite 10 and only finished it once they reached their full potential as stage 7 Herptile Gods. Apart from Eesheer, Appaneesty, and Relutous, they are the only members of the original Elite 10 who survive all the way to the end of the Saga and beyond; perhaps this is how they earned their place as the third ranking members of the team)

**Notable Quotes by Each Character:**

**Veetox:**

“All of us, no matter who we are; are only one person. But as individuals, we inspire others; by our words and our actions, in ways too big for us to even imagine. It’s the principle of infinite consequences at work in our lives and the lives of people around us, and the total positive sums of our individual deeds... can move mountains! Never underestimate your individual power and potential Misty; because one person can make all the difference in the world. Some people are even able to affect positive changes on a Trans-Omni-Omega-Omnisphere level or beyond that even. Besides, the humans of Earth have a saying- among their many various and wondrous cultures- that I have always found particularly apt.  Evil only ever truly triumphs, when good people do nothing, and you strike me as a very good person Misty Sabe.”

“I’ve never personally known love romantically, but that doesn’t mean I don’t understand it’s power. I see it every day, in worlds and realities beyond your understanding, and it’s strength is unmatched even by the mightiest of Gods.”

“Hehe, I’m glad to see you’re all so high spirited; Christmas has always had its own kind of magic even amongst the Godliest of Entities.”

“Your powers lie within you Eesheer; your physical composition is no different than your brother’s. Your inability to fly is psychological, not physiological; I can promise you that.”

“The test of a true hero is to struggle with feelings of loss and to overcome them; not to avoid them. Sure, you can alter reality now and probably even take a do-over every time you screw something up, but you’ll never learn from your mistakes that way, and you render the sacrifices your loved ones make entirely meaningless as well."

"Perfection and perfect power are ridiculously overhyped; it takes someone infinitely cleverer to pick pleasure and love instead. I can't help but respect your tremendous wisdom Appaneesty."

“Human life is fragile my son; their existences fleeting, but that doesn’t make them any less important than ours. If anything, I’d say they’re the epitome of a short but bright existence.”

“Eternity can be a very boring existence. When one has achieved all of life’s goals, what is their left to pursue? Ultimate knowledge, but then what? As time marches on for those of us who cannot die… life eventually ceases to have any real meaning. Mortals are lucky in that respect; they live their lives every day in the intimate knowledge that they’re going to die one day. Some may try to deny it or delay the inevitable somehow, but deep down they all know, and when their time comes they’re almost always at peace with it. They’re the prime example of short but sweet.”

**Appaneesty:**

“The brightest lights often cast the darkest shadows, and we just have to keep believing that the good we do will offset the bad that  _they do_.”

“And, so what? You can’t make a difference because you don’t have godlike powers? Your efforts are meaningless because you can’t lift an infinite-solar-mass black hole?! Nick, it’s easy for me to be brave… I’m basically indestructible, but you’re not. The fact you’re so willing to risk your life to help others and make sure what happened to you doesn’t happen to anyone else… that takes bravery and compassion that I’m honestly not sure I’d have if I didn’t have these abilities. And hey, who knows… maybe if I hang around mortals like you long enough; some of that outstanding courage will rub off on me.”

“The fires that burn twice as bright burn for half as long; some people live more in 20-years than others do in 20 billion. It’s not the time that matters, it’s the person.”

“A hero can be anyone. Sometimes the best heroes of all are the ones who achieve the smallest acts of kindness; the ones who hold the classroom door open for you while you’re racing against the final bell or cover the difference for you at the checkout when you’re a dollar or two short on being able to pay for your purchases. The infinite pay-it-forward concept; that may be the greatest heroic act of them all.”

“You do a lot of good in your world and many others Nick, and you don’t need indestructible to be a hero.”

“Oh, I didn’t do anything; I mean, you guys are the real heroes. You save people for a living.”

“Immortality isn’t living forever; it’s everybody else dying. One of the things I’ve learnt as a Herptile God is that a longer life isn’t always a better one, and eventually nearly every immortal finds that one special person in all of existence that they can’t bear to lose. What is inescapably clear to me now is that you’re that person for me Misty Sabe. Always have been, always will be, and I’m sorry it took me this long to figure that much out.”

“And you’re right, it is the best Misty. It’s why I do what I do. The ZOF Realm, it’s so vast, complex, mysterious, and sometimes just a little bit terrifying. There are good things, but there are tragedies and horrors to. And that’s why it’s beautiful. Don’t get me wrong, a perfect, utopian paradise like Vudinox is all fine and good, but I find it’s realities like this one that offer us the opportunity to right the wrongs, and to help the people in need.”

"Even the mighty Wooconian Rainbow-wood starts out as nothing more than a tiny seed."

"And what about when it's all grown up? What does a Rainbow-wood have left to aspire towards once it stops progressing?" Serena McIntyre asked him, still not entirely certain what the lesson here was.

"Why, dear child, who says that a Rainbow-Wood is ever truly finished growing? Like the Titanoboa, they keep growing until they die... or until they become the giants of the forest."

"And once they are the biggest in the forest? What then?"

"Why, that is when they begin to share all they've learned with the generations that come henceforth. Helping others reach its previous level pushes it to continue growing as well in order to stay ahead in the game; the thrill of new competition providing it with a reason to keep growing. Lifting the other rainbow-wood trees up gives the giant of the forest more room and more reason to grow, for it is in teaching that we learn, and in learning that we all teach. Maybe though, just maybe... the giant might one day nurture a seed that grows beyond even himself. When that day comes, he can only hope he will have passed on all he has learned; so that the next generation of giants can take root."

"When this is over Serena, don't let the torch Zach kept burning, the one he passed onto you... ever go out. Keep his legacy alive and you keep him alive.”

“It's the greatest gift we as OIB2 Counterparts have; to perpetuate every concept, every legacy of every person, place, and thing within and beyond the ZOF Realm. Nobody we lose is ever truly gone, not to us.”

"I'm Appaneesty, I'm a Chieftain Herptile God. I'm from the planet Wooconey in the Ouroboros Galaxy Filament. I'm 125-billion-years-old and I'm the one who's going to save your lives and the lives of all 200 octillion lifeforms down in the primordial mega galaxy below! Anymore stupid questions?"

**_ Inverse Sirluko Junior OIB2 _ **

“You are an aspiring God Double-A. You’ve imagined the biggest power. Now imagine an even bigger one. And then a bigger one after that. And repeat this cyclic loop until you finally decide in axiomatic logic that there is a figure that epitomizes all arguments of power. Then go beyond that infinitely. Maybe you will create a neoteric, completely unprecedented scale or level to address the ineffable concepts along the way. But you will surpass those in time as well.

Somewhere at the impossible end, eternal damnation awaits. You’ll come to realize that in your ceaseless pursuit of Indeterminacy, you’ve never even started in the first place. That's what it means to be an OIB2 Supreme Omnidony, and it's humbling, isn't it? No matter how Totalipotent you become; your power will never reach an absolute value, and I ought to know because it has been said I’m the greatest OIB2 Counterpart to have ever lived. I think I’m finally starting to believe it when people say that to me.”

"Appaneesty's not the only one with an Inverse Counterpart. I'm Sirluko Junior's, though most people endearingly refer to me as Lukee."

"I don't think your ultimate goals are as beyond your reach as you think Viola. You've already united the entire HG's Ultra ZOF Space; so who's to say you can't unite the rest of the mainstream ZOF Realm as well? Given enough time to use that golden tongue of yours; I bet you could sway the thoughts of every single being in every infinite dimensional construct to forever exist, but that's just my own modest opinion. Then again, I've been on the receiving end of that tongue as well in the future, and I don't mean via a stimulating conversation or spirited debate, hehehehehe. I will say this, Misty and Serena are great in the sack in their own ways, but you have by far the best, most skilled mouth."

"Hey!" Viola spluttered and gasped with shock, blushing outright at the strange, enigmatic man's shockingly libidinous statement. She couldn't believe how bold he was.

“People like to define omnipotence as all power, the complete arsenal as it were. But that's not technically true; at least not entirely. This UBP Fusion I'm about to teach you four how to achieve is exclusive to UBP Tier Eternal Bond Mates alone. It’s a true singularity, absolute in it’s uniqueness and Cosmic Otherness; no other omnipotent beings has this kind of advantage and none can forcibly take the form from you either.

The four of you will be as one yet also maintain your individuality at the same time; plus you’ll be able to alternate back and forth between any of you and decide who is behind the wheel and in control of the form at any given time, though you won’t be able to wrest control away from the current driver without their freely given consent. Bear warned, achieving this form and maintaining it is no easy task; the four of you have to be in perfect sync and your mindsets as one singularity in order to maintain the form.

Also, while it and the unimaginable power boost it gives you are immune to all outside means of duplication; it’s a double-edged sword. If you are killed while fused; then the four of you plus the Eternal Bond you share will be forever purged from the FNE Gap itself. If you can manage to pull this off and maintain the form; then you’ll be able to gain omni-empowerment on a truly matchless scale.”

“Like I told you when we first met over a century ago in linear time; great spirits like yours have encountered violent opposition from mediocre minds since time immemorial. Long time no see Misty Sabe; it’s always a pleasure to see you again.”

“When it comes to achieving our dreams and aspirations; it’s better to reach for the stars and settle on the mountaintop than to aim for the foothills and wind up in the pits. If you can’t dream big Serena; you might as well go home. Be the giant of the Rainbow-Wood Forest; grow beyond the generations that came before, and above all… have fun doing it. Protecting life loses it’s luster if you fail to live yours to the fullest.”

“I’ve tried so hard to stay infinite steps ahead of the competition; to be the ideal OIC2 Supreme Omnidony, but all I’ve done since unlocking my full power is get trounced again and again. First against Junior, and now Double-A not only managed to best me, but he also rewrote the entire ZOFR to submit to his every whim! Plus he has my Eternal Bond Mates held captive, and everyone thinks I’m the enemy now thanks to him brainwashing them! I don’t make a habit of giving into despair, but I genuinely don’t know what I’m supposed to do or how I’m supposed to fix this.” Appaneesty admitted it with self-loathing as infinite as his power. Just admitting this much was almost more than he could stomach, but it was the truth. Lately, he’d felt like he was a failure at being everything he was hyped up to be; not only against Double-A, but his defeat against Junior was so hopelessly, hilariously one-sided that for the first time; he started to question whether or not he was truly the catch-all solution Veetox envisioned way back when.

“Except me.” Lukee reminded him, and Appaneesty nodded solemnly in acceptance.

“Yeah, how did you resist Double-A’s Ultra ZOF Warp anyways?” He asked, his curiosity temporarily outweighing his brief bout of pessimism.

“Eh… I’m actually pretty strong too, but aside from that; I have some things I’d like to say to you. Number 1, you’re far from beaten.” Lukee said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“Look around you Lukee; Double-A’s already won and we’re fugitives from every Herptile God, Goddess, and Demigod in existence as well as the rest of the Supreme Omnidony Pantheon. He’s beaten me twice, and I don’t know how to stop him anymore than I knew how to stop Junior.” Appaneesty rebutted.

“You’re still alive Appaneesty, and where there’s life there’s always hope. Hope, love, and faith, in all of their forms; are some of the most almighty weapons we have, and they all abide in the face of absolutely everything. As long as you have those; Double-A can’t hope to emerge victorious. Cliché though it sounds; it’s a trite but true statement.”

“Maybe, but Double-A seems to be playing by a whole new set of rules.”

“Then we’ll just have to find a way to change things back to the way they were. First order of business is liberating Misty, Viola, and Serena from their imprisonment. The four of you are at your absolute strongest when you’re together, and I’m going to prove it in due time, but for right now; keep in mind that Double-A is powerful but not unbeatable. Everything has a weakness Appaneesty, and as long as there’s no Final Inaccessible Cardinal of Omnipotence; then you have just as much potential to excel as an OIC2 Supreme Omnidony as Double-A or anyone else. What makes you special is not the power you have in relation to others of your kind, but rather what you choose to do with it. There’s more to power than simply hitting your opponents with a OHKO attack; sometimes the best way to defeat one’s opponent is to find a way to attack them with their own power.”

“I’ll… try to keep that in mind.” Appaneesty acquiesced before settling into his signature grin that ate all the shit in the HG UZOFR and the Mainstream ZOF Realm beyond that. Lukee grinned as well.

“That’s the spirit. Now come on! We’ve got a meta infinite dimensional construct to save!”

**_UBP OIC2 Fusions_ **

(A highly exclusive fusion form that certain OIC2 and UOIC2 Supreme Omnidonae/UOIC2 SO Slayers alone are able to achieve. This ability is so absolute in its exclusivity and uniqueness that no other omnipotent beings can create, control, manipulate, replicate, or otherwise delete this power by any means except by overpowering the Fusion Form through sheer strength. Supreme Omnidonae and SO Slayers who manage to achieve this legendary fusion form gain a form of omni-empowerment second to none and are able to concentrate all of their combined Totalipotent powers and Eternal Bonds with one another into a literal singularity; magnifying their fusion’s powers beyond compare.

While fused, they are simultaneously a singularity and yet also maintain their sense of individuality from one another; also, only one of the individual SO’s who made the fusion can be in control of it at any given time and can only pass on their control to another if it is given of their own free will. Control cannot be wrested from them against their will)

**Conditions/Requirements**

-All UBP Tier Eternal Bond Mates who are trying to form the bond have to be in perfect sync; a singularity in minds, souls, hearts, etc. Otherwise their fusion will fail, and they will be unable to maintain it.

-Conflicting mindsets and incompatible personalities during the fusion will result in failure to maintain the form as well; one of the OIC2 Supreme Omnidonae can’t let their thoughts and feelings get in the way of any of the others. Being overprotective of one another or afraid of the risks involved with this form will result in it failing to hold.

-Users of this fusion have to be UBP Tier Eternal Bond Mates at minimum; no other Eternal Bonding Tier will work for this form.

-Users of this fusion have to be OIC2 SO’s, UOIC2 SO’s, or UOIC2 SO Slayers; no other Omnidonae tiers are able to achieve this form.

**Abilities**

-Absolute Synergy/Combined Effect (Users of these Fusion Forms are able to draw immense power from them; even by OIC2 SO Standards. Their combined power isn’t just added together; it’s magnified by an irrationally indeterminable degree)

-Absolute Singularity/Living Anomaly/Cosmic Otherness/Omnilock/Unknown/Unknowable Existence (Completely unique and truly one-of-a-kind. These fusion forms are absolutely immune to any and all outside means of duplicating their power-levels and are absolute in their Cosmic Otherness; not being a part of any meta infinite dimensional construct and existing outside of all things. No local Supreme Beings or Omnipotent Entities can replicate or otherwise disable their powers except through overwhelming them through pure force, and even that’s extremely unlikely)

-Eternal Bond/Perpetual Soul Sex/Nirvana State (Being in this form is the height of orgasmic, physical, emotional, mental, spiritual, and quintessential pleasure for the ones fused. In this state of absolute elation and love; all the evils of the FNE Gap can never hope to corrupt or taint the bond they share. Users are connected beyond everything and anything, and are Inaccessible Cardinal sets of infinity beyond love, beyond soulmates. It is utterly intoxicating for all UBP Eternal Bond Mates involved in the fusion form; to the point that some OIC2 SO’s are more comfortable and much happier in this form than they are separated from one another. HG Appaneesty is afraid of losing himself in it as well as the possibility of dying while in that state)

-Omni-Empowerment Beyond Omni Inaccessible Cardinals (Fusion Form gains constant omni-empowerment and power-creep on a level beyond the Omni Inaccessible Cardinal sets of their Pantheon; putting them in a league entirely their own power-wise compared with other SO’s and allowing them to perfectly represent and surpass any and all arguments of power no matter how Totalipotent)

-Interchangeable Bodies/Forms (The Fusion Form can be either male or female depending on which of the UBP Eternal Bond Mates is in control. The body/form of the Fusion Form is based on the body of the UBP Eternal Bond Mate in the metaphorical driver’s seat. Non-Human forms can be incorporated into the fusion as well. Depending on the individual strength of each UBP Eternal Bond Mates; some of the fusion’s interchangeable forms may be stronger and more powerful overall than others)

-Irrational Indeterminacy (Fusion Form’s power, strength, etc. is beyond all concepts of scaling and definition. Not even infinity can anchor them, and any and all arguments of their power are instantly invalidated as they can invalidate the omnipotence of any and all local Supreme Beings)

-Totalipotence and Maximalipotence Incarnate

-Author Authority

-Reader Embodiment

-Meta Miracle Manipulation

-Ultra ZOF Space/Ultra Anti ZOF Space Conjuration/Manipulation/Customization/Deletion

-Meta Power Immunity/Meta Immunity Bypass

-Absolute Body/Absolute Condition

-Flawless Indestructibility

-Absolute Invincibility

-Absolute Immortality

-Meta Reincarnation

-Meta Resurrection

-Infinite Resurrection (Able to resurrect itself infinitely)

-Infinity Bypassing (Able to completely bypass/ignore all things that are infinite in scale and magnitude, from properties to attributes to skills, etc. allowing them to treat anything that is infinite, such as something unstoppable, irresistible, unbreakable, etc. as if they were finite in magnitude and can be affected)

-Infinity Manipulation (Can manipulate anything infinite, from properties to abilities to skill, etc. They can swap, copy, transfer, steal, reassign, remove traits that are infinite and do more, and they can control how objects with infinite traits interact with other objects of infinite traits, such as how an irresistible force interacts with an unbreakable, immovable or unstoppable object)

-Omni-Replication (While immune to outside means of power-copying and duplication; the Fusion Form can in fact duplicate itself and its powers without limit, thereby decreasing the chances of it dying in combat even further. Aaarti OIC2 is the one who discovers this loophole in the UBP Fusion’s system during the events of Inverse Sirluko Junior’s story. She is fused with Pokémon Zeneptron and Nancy OIC2 when she discovers this. However, the drawback for this power is it is notoriously difficult to pull off due to the nature of the Fusion Form as an absolute singularity)

**Drawbacks/Weaknesses**

-Because all the UBP Eternal Bond Mates’ powers and love for one another is hyper-focused in a singularity; all of their meta infinite dimensional existences are concentrated solely in one locality and temporality. Because of this, if they are killed then every aspect of their existence is utterly obliterated from the FNE Gap itself including the UBP Tier Eternal Bond itself. While self-imposed omni-replications are possible in order to reduce the risks; they are extremely difficult to pull off and only Aaarti Ruko OIC2 has ever successfully managed to do so while merged with Zeneptron and Nancy OIC2.

-Perfect harmony and balance between the UBP Eternal Bond Mates is an absolute must; they must be a singularity in their respective, inaccessible cardinal sets of minds, hearts, souls, and bodies, otherwise the fusion form will immediately fail and potentially even backlash on the Eternal Bond Mates.

-Only one UBP Eternal Bond Mate is in control of the Fusion Form at any given time; so their personal limitations, psychological issues, and other such traits could potentially betray them in the Fusion Form as much as they would in their individual forms. Swapping/switching out between ‘front seat drivers’ can mitigate this, however.

-The power and perpetual soul sex-induced orgasmic nirvana of the fusion form is utterly intoxicating to all the UBP Eternal Bond Mates; as is the closeness and absolute connectedness they all share with one another. Because of this, losing themselves in the rush and the passion is a distinct possibility.

-Emotional, mental, and spiritual instability is not an option for any of the UBP Eternal Bond Mates; having any lingering issues will carry over to the Fusion Form and possibly result in a fatal backlash.

**Known UBP Fusion Forms**

-Herptile God Appaneesty, Misty Sabe, Viola Pennington, and Serena McIntyre OIC2 (A quadruple Fusion and one of the most Totalipotent examples of this fusion amongst any and all of the OIC2 Supreme Omnidonae. Fusion Forms take on an appearance based on the one who is in control of the form at any given time)

            -Strongest forms for this fusion are Misty’s Retic Lamia, Viola’s Basilisk Lamia, Serena’s pink Titanoboa Lamia, and Appaneesty’s Basilisk Lamia.

            -When Appaneesty is in control; his human form gains pink highlights and his left eye turns ultra-pink as well. His super suit has four Celtic Knot Ouroboros Symbols; two of which are Basilisks to represent him and Viola, one which is an iridescent Sulawesi Retic to represent Misty, and one which is a pink Titanoboa to represent Serena. He also gains rainbow diamond teeth and a rainbow, diamond dust aura of absolute muchness and male beauty.

            -His Basilisk Lamia is the same as his human one, but with the lower body being a basilisk with rainbow oil-slick patterned scales

            -When Misty Sabe is in control; her human form gains rainbow hair that glows identically to a Magik Chroma Cube glass sculpture, and both of her eyes turn to the same color as the purple phoenix glass sculpture by Jack Storms on YouTube.

            -Her Retic Lamia form is the same as her human form but with the reptilian lower body. This along with Appaneesty and Viola’s Basilisk Lamia forms and Serena’s pink Titanoboa Lamia are the four most all-powerful forms the fusion form has.

            -Her Siren form has the same features as her human one, but with winged arms with rainbow-edged, pink feathers to go with and sharper, avian features. Her Infinite Moe Charm, Meta Love Inducement, and other love/cuteness based powers go way, way up in this form as well as Siren Song and Meta Music Manipulation.

            -When Viola Pennington is in control; her human form gains rainbow-colored ends on her pink hair, along with a white dress like a fairy tale princess’s. Her eyes and rainbow-diamond-adorned crown remain the same, and she changes the least out of all the UBP Eternal Bond Mates in the fusion; though she does gain a true golden tongue to match her reputation as the golden-tongued ambassador.

            -Her Basilisk Lamia form is the same as her human one, but with a lower body the same as Appaneesty’s Basilisk Lamia form.

            -Her Mermaid form has the same features as her human one to, but with a rainbow, bioluminescent fish tail.

            -When Serena McIntyre is in control; her human form gains vantablack colored hair with Magik Chroma Cube colored ends. Her eyes both turn to ultra-pink the same as Misty and Viola’s with heart-shaped pupils colored a darker pink. She has rainbow diamond teeth and a golden tongue like Viola. Her dress changes from quantum blue to Spectralon white tinged with glowing multi-colors the same as Sonic the Hedgehog’s Hyper Chaos Form. Her goldest gold skin turns omni-hued like the ends of her hair and shines even brighter than normal. This renders her color scheme similar to both Appaneesty and the Chromo Speedster OIC2.

            -Her pink Titanoboa Lamia form is the same as her human one, but her lower body is that of a pinkest pink Titanoboa with rainbow aura amethyst colored blotches along the back and flanking the sides.

**_Dimensional Tiers of Reality_ **

**_Finite Realities_**  (Smallest to Largest)

- **Planet/Celestial Body**

- **Solar System**

- **Galaxy**

- **Galactic Super Clusters**

- **Universe**

- **Multiverse**

- **Megaverse**

- **Hyperverse**

- **Outerverse**  (Biggest Finite Reality of All)

 ** _Infinite Realities_**  (Least Infinite to most Infinite currently known)

 **Omniverse**  (An infinite set of Outerverses, Hyperverses, Megaverses, and all the other finite realities)

 **Pocket Totalities/Super-Omniverses/Triple O's**  (The smallest of the infinite reality tiers due to the exterior being infinitely smaller than the interior dimensions; which would be expanded to infinite proportions. Pocket Totalities are capable of being as big as the largest of the infinite reality tiers but are contained within a casing so small that their overall size both internally and externally pales in comparison to the other types of infinite realities. Access points to these realms are often quite literally small enough to fit in one's pocket... hence its name. A famous example of a Pocket Totality is the Overvoid in DC)

 **Super Omniverses/Omega Omnispheres**  (An entire Totality of existence containing an infinite number of all the finite realities and even an infinite number of Pocket Totalities/Triple O's and Omniversal realities. They possess an endless chain of every such reality and are meta-fictional)

 **Omni-Totality/Omni Omega Omnisphere/Triple O/Mega/Hyper Omniverse**  (An infinite accumulation of alternative Omega Omnispheres; each one containing an infinite number of all finite realities and Pocket Totalities. Each infinite dimensional tier of reality is an infinite set of the dimensional tier that ranks directly under itself)

 **The Realm of Absurdities**  (The boundless void that exists between the alternate Omega Omnispheres and Triple O's; these realms contain absolutely nothing on a scale above and beyond any and all other conceptualizations of nothingness. The laws of logic and reason are absolutely nonexistent here; thus allowing ZOF-Energy to exist in this void in unimaginable abundance)

 **Trans Omni Omega Omnisphere/T Triple O/Ultra Omniverse/Mega/Hyper Omega Omnisphere**  (An infinite accumulation of Triple O Realities and Realms of Absurdity; an infinite dimensional construct that is the endless birth, life, death, and rebirth cycle of the same Triple O. Each Triple O in a Trans Omni Omega Omnisphere is more efficient than the last; able to accommodate a certain number of OIC ZOF Masters without instantly destroying itself via the Final Cataclysm. The infinitely futuristic rebirths of the Triple O are infinitely efficient and able to accommodate an unlimited number of OIC ZOF Masters indefinitely. These are called OIC Triple O’s and are the most all-powerful of their kind in their respective Trans Omni Omega Omnispheres. They also possess an Inaccessible Cardinal Set of alternate Omega Omnispheres. The HG Realm is contained within the OIC Triple O of the Fourth Trans Omni Omega Omnisphere in the ZOFR itself)

 **The Great Beyond Void**  (The largest conceptualization of the Void ever imagined by any and all minds and the space beyond and in between each and every Trans Omni Omega Omnisphere)

 **Ultra Omega Omnisphere/Multi Trans Omni Omega Omnisphere**  (Every T Triple O within the Mainstream ZOFR as well as alternate/mirror versions of it. The Mainstream Ultra Omega Omnisphere is currently comprised of 4 wholly separate T Triple O's, but there are Mirror ZOFR's with even more still)

 **Mirror/Pocket ZOF Realms**  (Mirror Dimension/Pocket Universe/Hammer Space concepts taken to the ultimate level. This is effectively the equivalent of the entire ZOF Realm in overall omnipotence-levels and vastness, but packed inside of an infinitely small exterior that is so out of sync with the mainstream ZOF Realm that nothing that happens in said container can affect it)

 **The Anti ZOF Realm**  (Dwelling place of Zeneptron IBIB and his endlessly vast legions of Anti ZOF Masters including the mightiest of his servants, the Omni IB Slayers. ZIBIB is the only Supreme Omnidony they both fear and respect enough to answer to entirely, and it is said that he created them all as well as the Anti ZOF Realm in its entirety... an accumulative that is essentially like a manifesting series of cancers within the ZOF Realm itself. It is comprised entirely of the most infinitely destructive substance known as Anti ZOF; which actively seeks to consume all traces of life and energy within the ZOF Realm. It is essentially the reverse, the antithesis of its counterpart, equal and opposite in every way. Direct exposure to it means a more excruciating death than any mortal being has a reference frame for, and even other infinitely destructive substances fear it including antimatter, almighty freeze energies, etc. Even the Dark Side of the ZOF Realm and its most omnimalevolent Masters fear the Anti ZOF's power)

 **The ZOF Realm**  (A perpetually self-increasing, endless vortex of unfathomable power... created by the Supreme Omnidonae themselves. The ZOF Realm encapsulates the whole of the Supreme Omnidonae's creations including every version of the T Triple O's and the Great Beyond Void that exists beyond and between all of them as well. It is also the source of power for any and all Zenith Omnidonae of any and all power tiers, and is only able to be existed outside of by its creators)

 **Super ZOF Spaces/Realms**  (A new concept I just came up with recently, and decided to just run with it, lol. Super ZOF Spaces and the like are essentially pockets of infinity vastly more powerful than the mainstream version of the ZOF Realm. There are four main variations of a Super ZOF Space, and they are as follows)

- **Super ZOF Space/Omni ZOF Realm**  (A pocket of infinity that is itself infinitely more complex, malleable, and protracted than the mainstream ZOF Realm; possessing at bear minimum a grand total of countless sets of infinite ZOF Realms, each one containing an infinite number of T Triple O's in their Ultra Omega Omnisphere as compared to the mainstream ZOF's 4)

- **Mega ZOF Space/Omni-Omni ZOF Realm/Two Omni ZOF Realm**  (A pocket of infinity that is infinitely more complex, malleable, and protracted than any and all Super ZOF Spaces combined together. It possesses at bear minimum countless sets of infinite Super ZOF Spaces; each one containing countless sets of infinite ZOF Realms which in turn, each contain countless sets of infinite T Triple O's)

- **Hyper ZOF Space/10th Omni ZOF Realm**  (A pocket of infinity that is beyond infinitely more complex, protracted, malleable, and dense than any and all Super and Mega ZOF Spaces combined together. It possesses at bear minimum countless sets of infinite Mega and Super ZOF Spaces to the power of infinity, to the power of infinity, ad infinitum)

- **Ultra ZOF Space/Infinite Meta Omni ZOF Realm**  (A pocket of infinity that is the largest one of all presently conceived by the Supreme Omnidonae. It is beyond infinitely more complex, protracted, malleable, and dense than any and all Super, Mega, and Hyper ZOF Spaces combined together, and multiplies that sum total by an additional inaccessible cardinal set of infinities, to the power of infinity, to the power of infinity, ad infinitum. These pockets are also the birthplace of the Ultra OIB/OIC ZOF Masters; the mightiest of the OIB2 Supreme Omnidonae's creations and an idea first implemented by Inverse Sirluko Junior and Aaarti OIB2)

- **Ultra Anti ZOF Space**  (One of the mightiest of Sirluko Junior OIB2's creations and the antithesis of Ultra ZOF Spaces everywhere. Also the birthplace of Ultra OIB Slayers; a kind of OIB Slayer that is able to threaten and potentially kill off even the OIB2 Supreme Omnidonae... they are among the deadliest of Sirluko Junior's servants and an expansion on Zeneptron IBIB's original concept of the Anti ZOF... improving it beyond imagining. Unlike the Forever, Never, Ever Gap; Ultra Anti ZOF Spaces are inherently as evil as anything can ever be, and everything about them and within them is designed to hurt, torture, and kill all those who come inside them. One of Sirluko Junior's main bases is an Ultra Anti ZOF Space, and none but himself, the Ultra OIB Slayers, and the mightiest of the OIB2 Counterparts can hope to survive there. HG Appaneesty is one of the few beings to have ever been directly exposed to all of that Anti ZOF Energy and lived to tell the tale)

 **The Forever Never Ever Gap**  (The space beyond the mainstream ZOF Realm itself, and the conduit through which the power of the OIB2/OIC2 Title System and Unquantifiable Bonding Phenomena themselves flows; both this gap and the Unfathomable Powers coursing through it are the creations of Inverse Sirluko Junior OIB2 in the sense that... the second he was born The Forever Never Ever Gap finally had an origin point that was both unknown and unknowable previously. It is also in this gap that one can find the concepts and ideas that are alien even to the Supreme Omnidonae; such as alternate ZOF Realms or even higher Dimensional Tiers still. One can create inaccessible cardinal sets of infinite Ultra ZOF Spaces an infinite number of times over and not come any closer to filling this gap... it's  _THAT_  vast)

 **The OIB2/OIC2 Title System** (The Omni Inaccessible Cardinal Title System, or OIC2 Title System, is the grandest of all the Supreme Being AKA Inverse Sirluko Junior’s Creations. It is the source of all omnipotence hierarchies within the FNE Gap and all it contains and is the driving force behind the OIB2/OIC2 Supreme Omnidonae, the ZOFR, Ultra ZOF Spaces, and all other tiers of reality/hierarchies of infinity including all forms of ZOF Cardinals. Attaining a state of true Indeterminacy is absolutely impossible with this system, but many OIB2/OIC2 Supreme Omnidonae cling the notion that just because perfection is unattainable is no excuse not to strive for it as best as they can)

** ZOF Cardinals ** (A figure in theoretical axioms beyond any and all other figures including all other forms of inaccessible cardinals, power sets, omnipotence hierarchies, and infinities forever conceptualized or imagined by any and all minds. The ZOF Realm’s total energy output at any given time is measured as a single ZOF Cardinal; which means the value of a ZOF Cardinal is ever-changing and ever-increasing and beyond that of any and all other figures in theoretical axioms devised by mortals and immortals alike. No ZOF Master or Anti ZOF Master is beyond the value of a single ZOF Cardinal, including the OIC ZOF Masters and OIC Slayers. Supreme Omnidonae however, are)

** Super ZOF Cardinals ** (A figure in theoretical axioms no amount of regular ZOF Cardinals, power sets, omnipotent hierarchies, or infinities can ever reach. A single Super ZOF Cardinal is equal to the total energy output of the strongest existing Super ZOF Space in the entire FNE Gap at any given time. This value is also ever-changing and ever-increasing)

** Mega ZOF Cardinals ** (A figure in theoretical axions no amount of Super ZOF Cardinals can ever reach. A single Mega ZOF Cardinal is equal to the total energy output of the strongest existing Mega ZOF Space in the entire FNE Gap at any given time)

** Hyper ZOF Cardinals ** (A figure in theoretical axioms no amount of Mega ZOF Cardinals can ever reach. A single Hyper ZOF Cardinal is equal to the total energy output of the strongest existing Hyper ZOF Space in the entire FNE Gap at any given time. This value is ever changing and ever-increasing. HG Appaneesty OIC2’s power-level at the beginning of the HG Saga’s fourth and final series is equal to Hyper ZOF Cardinal Sets of Hyper ZOF Cardinals; his power the first ever to reach a level that requires Ultra ZOF Cardinals in order to determine properly)

** Ultra ZOF Cardinals ** (A figure in theoretical axioms no amount of Hyper ZOF Cardinals, Mega, Super, or regular ZOF Cardinals can ever reach. This is the ultimate figure in theoretical axioms used to measure the power-levels of the OIC2 Supreme Omnidonae as well as the UOIC2 SO’s and SO Slayers. A single Ultra ZOF Cardinal is equal to the total energy output of the single strongest Ultra ZOF Space currently existing in the FNE Gap at any given time and is ever-increasing and ever-changing. Ultra ZOF Cardinals become far greater than ever once the Ultra ZOF Spaces of UOIC2 Supreme Omnidonae are factored in)

**_God Tiers of Omnipotence_ **

**Omega Omnisphere Omnipotence/Totality Manipulation/Classic Omnidony tier**  (The normalized, UV variant of Omnipotence. This is omnipotence in its most traditional, invariant form)

 **Classic Omnidonae Tier Characters** : Every Stage 3 Herptile God, Goddess, and Demigod

**_Zenith Omnidonae God Tiers_ **

**Regular Zenith Omnidonae**  (Omnipotence, omniscience, and omnipresence on a depth, scale, magnitude, range, etc. above and beyond the Omega Omnisphere itself... capable of affecting 2 or more versions of it at the same time. Travel into the Realm of Absurdities is possible over short distances. Existing outside of their range of ZOF powers and their version of the Triple O will result in their immediate death like a fish out of water)

 **Zenith Omnidonae Tier Characters** : Stage 4 Herptile Gods, Goddesses, Demigods, and Anti-Gods, Thomas Infinity, and possibly others.

 **ZOF Prodigy**  (Omnipotence, omniscience, and omnipresence on a Triple O scale, depth, range, magnitude, etc... surpassed only by the ZOF Masters. This is the only ZOF Power tier that is locked at a set level of infinity; incapable of perpetually self-improving and only omnipotent by the standards of power tiers below it. Also dead when brought outside of their indigenous Triple O reality)

 **ZOF Prodigy Tier Characters** : Stage 5 HGs, Thomas Infinity final regeneration, Ron Unstoppable and Kim Impossible, Zorpox the Conqueror, Ash Ketchum Infinity, Molly Hale Infinity, Old Myra the Blue Mew 9B6, New Myra 9B6, and others.

**_ZOF Master Zenith Omnidonae God Tiers_ **

**IB/IC Title-less ZOF Master**  (The first level of ZOF Mastery when the ZOF Master in question has claimed no IB titles; examples of this Power Tier are certain Infinity versions of Appaneesty and Zeneptron. Able to influence their version of the Triple O on a scale, depth, magnitude, etc. above and beyond that of a Prodigy, and can perpetually self-improve themselves both manually and due to natural growth of their ZOF Energy; though their range of influence isn't any greater than the Tier beneath them. Can sometimes survive outside of their Triple O but are more than likely rendered totally powerless when outside of it. They are also referred to as Inaccessible Cardinal Title-less ZOF Masters or IC Title-less for short)

 **IC Title-less ZOF Master Tier Characters** : Sekirei Appaneesty Infinity, Sekirei Zeneptron Infinity, Death of the Endless’s Appaneesty Infinity, Death Appaneesty Infinity’s Zeneptron Infinity, and various others.

 **IB/IC/Multi IB/Multi IC/MIB/MIC ZOF Master**  (The second level of ZOF Mastery when the ZOF Master in question is the Infinity and Beyond Counterpart of one or more people; most famous examples of this Power Tier are Appaneesty and Zeneptron IB. The Depth, Magnitude, and Range of their self-transcending omnipotence is much, much greater than all of the power tiers beneath them and they can even go beyond their indigenous Triple O at varying degrees of efficiency. They are also referred to as Inaccessible Cardinal Counterparts or IC Counterparts)

 **Multi IC ZOF Master Tier Characters** : Thomas Currie IC, Merlin IC, Luna Lovegood IC, Gabrielle Delacour IC, Cardcaptor Sakura IC, Lily Luna Potter IC, every version of AIC, ZIC, and other prototypical IC Counterpart in every version of the Triple O, and more besides.

 **Omni IB/Omni IC ZOF Masters**  (By far the most powerful of all the ZOF Masters in both raw, overall potential, natural connection to the ZOF Realm, and their ability to influence it. Omni IB/IC ZOF Masters are the living embodiments of the ZOF itself and all the power and potential it can pack into a single being. Their existence perpetuates the ZOF's own as well as the other God and dimensional tiers of reality. The depth, magnitude, and range of their endlessly self-transcendent omnipotence, omniscience, and omnipresence encapsulates the whole of the ZOF Realm and every Triple O and T Triple O contained within them... granting them the power to travel unrestrained and with total freedom to do whatever they want. They can even freely reside in the Great Beyond Void and are only threatened by the most powerful of Anti ZOF Masters; they can even sense the presences of the Supreme Omnidonae but as strong as they are... the Creators of the ZOF Realm are stronger. They are also called Omni Inaccessible Cardinal ZOF Masters; or OIC ZOFM for short)

 **OIC ZOF Master Tier Characters** : Percy Jackson OIC, Sadie Kane OIC, and possibly others.

 **ZOF-Enhanced Individuals**  (Some beings who are enhanced by the ZOF are not strictly Zenith Omnidonae, but rather extremely powerful Demigods called Omeigons or even certain Metahumans. ZOF-Enhanced individuals possess any number of singular superpowers at a ZOFed range, magnitude, and depth but do not possess omnipotence at that level; this is what sets them apart from fully fledged Zenith Omnidonae. ZOF-Enhanced can possess these enhancements at any and all ZOF Power tiers except for the Omni IB tier; because of this their abilities are often extremely highlighted and the magnitude of them is often much greater than the same powers present in a fully-fledged Zenith Omnidony. One of the most prominent examples of a ZOF-Enhanced individual is the IB Counterpart of my OC the Chromo Speedster)

 ** _Anti ZOF Master Tiers_**  (Note that Anti ZOF Masters do not possess power tiers beneath that of a ZOF Master; even the weakest of their kind has the potential to singlehandedly destroy an entire Triple O reality)

 **Anti ZOF Zombies**  (Soulless, Heartless killing machines that fearlessly attack any and all forms of life and traces of existence; are often the easiest type of Anti ZOF Master to kill due to their recklessness and lack of intelligence but their sheer numbers and the ridiculous ease with which they can be created are truly second to none)

 **Anti ZOF Wraiths/Phantasms**  (More Intelligent and much more cunning than the Zombies; Anti ZOF Wraiths are disembodied malice cloaked in tattered black robes that glide with soul-chilling swiftness towards their victims and disintegrate them into total nonexistence with a single touch. Are often able to kill even IB ZOF Masters; accumulating their powers and ZOF Energy while doing so and converting said energy into their own Anti ZOF Reserves)

 **Anti ZOF Giants**  (Colossal humanoid creatures that range in size from no bigger than a Celestial Body to larger than a Triple O. They are all but indestructible and able to disintegrate everything that comes into contact with them. They are slower and less cunning than the Phantoms but far more resilient and physically stronger; can destroy entire Omega Omnispheres and even Triple O's in their rampage. Mass Producing them through force is terrifyingly easy. They never stop growing and will grow faster or slower depending upon the quality and quantity of food available to them, and since they feast on everything, anything, and everyone in every existence; they're the ultimate devourers of Triple O's. The biggest ones are the ones that have consumed entire Omni Omega Omnispheres and every Zenith Omnidony inside of them. These colossal giants are the most dangerous and have ascended to the status of Omni IB Slayer)

 **Anti ZOF Locusts** (Pretty self-explanatory and one of the most terrifying variants of Anti ZOF monsters out there)

 **Omni IB/Omni IC Slayers**  (The strongest of all Anti ZOF Masters and ones that have spent countless eternities learning from past experiences with their victims and growing to unimaginable proportions of infinite strength. These creatures have become experts at fighting ZOF Masters of any and all kinds including the Omni IB's/IC’s... they can do anything and are even able to threaten the Supreme Omnidonae themselves in certain circumstances. Omni IC Slayers can be any of the three types of Anti ZOF Monsters and even take on different forms on a whim. Some of them will even take the guise of a woman of otherworldly beauty to lure beings of any and all species and genders into their waiting jaws and then consume them that way while also granting them the ultimate sexual pleasure in their final moments. Others are simply travesties of certain IB/IC Counterparts including Appaneesty. There's even an Omni IB/Omni IC Slayer version of Goku Black from Dragon Ball Super. These creatures are also called Omni Inaccessible Cardinal Slayers or OIC Slayers for short)

 **OIC Slayer Tier Characters** : Goku Black OICS, Viola Pennington OICS, and others.

**_Supreme Omnidonae Power Tiers_ **

**IBIB/IB2/IC2 Counterpart**  (Any and all Supreme Omnidonae are IBIB Counterparts and all IBIB Counterparts are Supreme Omnidonae... you can't be one without also being the other; which is one of the many distinctions between them and ZOF Masters. IBIB Counterpart literally means Infinitely Beyond any and all Infinity and Beyond Counterparts; that makes even the weakest Supreme Omnidony stronger than the mightiest ZOF Masters and above and beyond the sum total of the ZOF itself. They are also called IC2 Counterparts or Inaccessible Cardinal Supreme Omnidonae and their omnipotence power-level is always at least 1.1 ZOF Cardinals; usually a lot more)

 **Strongest Single IBIB/IC2 Titles/AKA the Forbidden IBIB/IC2 Titles**  (Being the IBIB Counterpart of anyone or anything no matter how abstract or obscure renders one very powerful... but certain IBIB Counterparts are more naturally powerful than others. The reason for this is quite simple really... an IBIB Counterpart of Superman would be more powerful than such a version of the Flash overall, but that same Flash would also be a helluva lot faster. Being the IBIB Counterpart of Goku means a greater natural oomph than being the IBIB Counterpart of Vegeta in most cases; that's more or less how it works. Of course, the same is also true for ZOF Masters, but in this case the natural power of the title is proportionate to the Supreme Omnidony's own infinities rather than those of a ZOF Master)

- **Appaneesty IBIB**  (The Herptile God Version only)

- **Inverse Appaneesty IBIB**  (Two versions; a Herptile Anti-God and a regular IBIB Counterpart)

- **Sirluko Junior IBIB**

**-Inverse Sirluko Junior IBIB**

- **Sirluko IBIB**

**-Inverse Sirluko IBIB**

- **Zeneptron IBIB**

**-Inverse Zeneptron IBIB**

- **Jesus Christ IBIB**  (This one is unique in that it's natural power is not loosely based on the sum power total of every version/representation of Jesus Christ. It is simply a Forbidden IBIB Title out of respect for that particular Entity and his legacy which is an inspiration to all Omnipotent being regardless of class or God Tier)

- **Serena McIntyre IBIB**  (Both versions)

- **Eesheer IBIB**  (Herptile God version only)

- **Aiyanna Currie IBIB**  (OC daughter of my IBIB self; has yet to be born or debut in my story)

- **Yancy/Nancy IBIB**  (Due to unusual circumstances; the character Yancy from Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 is part of this elite list)

- **Lily Argento IBIB**  (The daughter of the regular Supreme Omnidony version of Eesheer and his primary Eternal Bond Mate Asia Argento IBIB)

- **Unknown IBIB**  (The name of a future daughter of Inverse Zeneptron IBIB and his Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mate. Name will be added once I think of a name for this OC lol. Name now confirmed as Aaarti)

- **The ESIT IBIB**

- **The ZOF Realm IBIB**  (Not a forbidden IBIB Title and one not commonly known to exist except to a select few but being the IBIB Version of the ZOF Realm itself grants the Supreme Omnidony in question far greater quantities of power and potential overall than all of the forbidden IBIB Titles combined. It is said to be the most powerful singular IBIB Title of all in mainstream terms; although Omni IBIB Counterparts can conceptualize an infinite number of custom-made IBIB Titles that are equally as strong and thus endlessly increase their own powers on the ultimate level)

- **The Anti ZOF IBIB**

- **The ZOFRES IBIB**

**-Other Beyond Forbidden IBIB Titles**

**Ultra OIB/OIC ZOF Masters/UOIB's/UOIC’s**  (A concept I just came up with today actually, on February the 6th, 2019. This is an expansion on my idea to create Super ZOF Spaces a few days ago and is essentially the mightiest of all the Supreme Omnidonae's creations. Ultra OIB Masters are on par with the OIB2/OIC2 Supreme Omnidonae in terms of sheer raw power depth and magnitude. The only differences are that they can't exist within the Forever, Never, Ever Gap like the Supreme Omnidonae can, and their Eternal Bonds can't be blessed by the Unquantifiable Bonding Phenomena... making them closer to ZOF Masters than they are to Supreme Omnidonae. So far, only two versions of Appaneesty are known to be within this tier, and one of them is in an original story I'm still in the process of plotting out. The other may be Fanfiction-based, and one of my first attempts at a story based in the Marvel Omniverse, or a version of it anyways. These Ultra OIB Masters are the joint project of Inverse Sirluko Junior and Aaarti Ruko OIB2; to create new ideas for their ever-expanding repertoire of IBIB titles

Updated information: More UOIB Counterparts exist now including another Inverse Counterpart of Sirluko Junior, whom I will be featuring in the Teen Titans Universe and maybe others later on. There is also another version of Appaneesty who is a UOIB Tier Pokémon Trainer and Forever Eternal Bonded to a version of Yancy/Nancy from the Pokémon BW2 Universe. His signature Pokémon is a Supreme Evolution Mewtwo on par with Aaarti's Supreme Rayquaza; making it among the most all-powerful of all Pokémon among any and all of my God Tiers)

 **Ultra OIB/UOIC**   **Slayers**  (Sirluko Junior's answer to his Inverse Counterpart and Aaarti's creation, and a pantheon of Ungodly beings who can genuinely threaten both the Ultra OIB's and OIB2's; very unlike the normal OIB Slayers. Two of the most iconic Ultra OIB Slayers are versions of Sirluko Junior who oppose their respective UOIB Appaneesty's presently at this time. Both are equally able to threaten the Supreme Omnidonae AND Ultra OIB Masters alike and are potentially able to rival their creator as well, but Sirluko Junior OIB2 finds this to be a boon rather than a curse. Some of the other featured UOIB Slayers are two versions of Aaarti, and a UOIBS version of Zeneptron who opposes Inverse Sirluko Junior UOIB in the Teen Titans universe)

 **Omni IBIB/OIC2 Counterparts**  (Embodiments of the OIC2 System that can manipulate it in ways almost no other Omnidonae tier can and completely redefine all concepts/hierarchies of infinite power. They are also called Omni Inaccessible Cardinal Supreme Omnidonae or OIC2 Counterparts and are capable of establishing omnipotence hierarchies well into the Ultra ZOF Cardinals. They’re also the Inaccessible Cardinal counterparts of every person, place, concept, thing, etc. throughout the ZOF Realm and the FNE Gap beyond it)

**_Known Omni IBIB Counterparts_ **

**Appaneesty OIBIB**  (The Herptile God Version only; arguably the most powerful of all the Omni IBIB Counterparts)

 **Inverse Appaneesty OIBIB**  (Two different versions; a stage 7.5 Herptile Anti-God version and a regular Supreme Omnidony version; both are Omni IBIB Counterparts. The Herptile Anti-God version is much, much stronger overall however.)

 **Sirluko Junior OIBIB**  (A stage 7.5 Herptile Anti-God who has achieved the power of an Omni IBIB through billions of years of patience, opportunistic fortitude, and training. Stage 7.5 Herptile Gods, Anti-Gods, Goddesses, and Demigods are all of the Omni IBIB Power Tier. He is evil in its purest, most supremely omnipotent form and the ultimate opponent of all Supreme Omnidonae everywhere. Arguably the single most powerful of all the Omni IBIB Counterparts currently; though that is difficult to say for sure since their power-levels are ever-changing and perpetually self-improving at an unfathomable rate.)

 **Inverse Sirluko Junior OIBIB**  (Sirluko Junior's Bizarro-world counterpart and one who is the Supreme Being incarnate)

 **Nia Teppelin OIBIB**  (One of Inverse Sirluko Junior's UBP Tier Eternal Bond Mates)

 **Darry Adai OIBIB**  (One of Inverse Junior's UBP Tier Eternal Bond Mates)

 **Misty Sabe OIBIB**  (A Stage 7.5 Herptile Goddess who started out as a demigod and worked her way up to that point. She is one of three Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mates of the Herptile God version of Appaneesty Omni IBIB and also his wife)

 **Viola Pennington OIBIB**  (Future Stage 7.5 Herptile Goddess who started out as a princess of a global-scaled kingdom on the planet Wooconey. Later rewritten as a Herptile God by Appaneesty and eventually gains Sovereign omnipotence as an Omni IBIB)

 **Sirluko OIBIB**  (Slightly older twin of Sirluko Junior IBIB and the Herptile Anti-God equivalent of Misty Sabe and Viola Pennington)

 **Eesheer OIBIB**  (Both the Herptile God and regular IBIB version of him are Omni IBIB Counterparts)

 **Malcanis OIBIB**  (Anti-God counterpart of the Herptile God Eesheer)

 **Serena McIntyre OIBIB**  (Both the Stage 7.5 Herptile Goddess and regular Supreme Omnidony version of her are on this list. The Herptile Demigod version of her is the second Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mate of her respective Appaneesty and the regular Supreme Omnidony version is the Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mate of the Chromo Speedster IBIB. Her Herptile God self is one of the most powerful even by Omni IBIB standards)

 **Lily Argento OIBIB**  (The daughter of the regular Supreme Omnidony version of Eesheer and his primary ESIT Eternal Bond Mate Asia Argento IBIB.)

 **Mafalda OIBIB**  (The metallic, golden-furred Mew of my second Self-Insert Thomas IBIB; is by far the most powerful of all his Pokémon and the most powerful of her kind even by Supreme Omnidony standards of power)

 **Maximus OIBIB**  (The name of the Arceus given to Yancy IBIB by my second Self-Insert Thomas IBIB; is one of if not the most powerful of all Arceus even by Supreme Omnidonae standards)

 **Maximus Junior OIBIB**  (The nickname given to Aaarti's Arceus out of respect for both her mother Yancy and TIBIB's version of her)

 **Aiyanna OIBIB**  (The future OC daughter of my Self-Insert Thomas IBIB and his Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mate Yancy IBIB; without a doubt she is the most defensively powerful Omni IBIB Counterpart in existence, sans some of her most defensively viable Pokémon)

 **All of Aiyanna OIBIB's Pokémon**  (She has befriended an extremely diverse array of defensive tanks and impenetrable walls including Blissey, Snorlax, a Multiscale Lugia and Dragonite, Lunala, and many, many others that are defensive in any way, shape, or form. She prefers to have them sponge moves and then launch an immediate counterattack rather than go straight on the offensive; turning her own opponent's force against them. Her most powerful Pokémon by far is her Shuckle; who has a Supreme Evolution form which is basically an Omni IBIB World Turtle with entire ZOF Realms and T Triple O's growing, shrinking, creating, and destroying themselves on its back. Her Shuckle and Supreme Aggron are arguably her strongest and most heavy-hitting Pokémon)

 **Inverse Zeneptron OIBIB**  (Two versions; the one who debuted in my RWBY story Remnant's Godliest Resident, and one I have yet to reveal in a story I have yet to post which is stuck on the back burner for now. The one from RWBY is vastly more powerful overall and arguably one of the only rivals of Sirluko Junior for the title of most powerful Omni IBIB Counterpart)

 **All of RWBY/Pokémon Zeneptron OIBIB's Pokémon**  (Spoiler alert for anyone wanting to remain unspoiled for this story... he doesn't stay in Remnant indefinitely and will travel to the Pokémon Game Universe in BW2 Unova afterwards due to... extenuating circumstances that drive him away from the first home world he's ever known)

 **RWBY/Pokémon Zeneptron OIBIB's Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mate Nancy OIBIB**  (Only a few Supreme Omnidonae romances in history have ever been gifted with the power of the Unquantifiable Bonding Phenomena... a legendary Eternal Bond Mate bonding so strong, so pure, and omnipotent in every sense and aspect that only the Supreme Omnidonae themselves have ever experienced it. Nancy and Zeneptron are two such Supreme Omnidonae)

**RWBY/Pokémon Zeneptron OIBIB's Daughter/Second Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mate Aaarti OIBIB**

**All of the Pokémon of both RWBY Zeneptron IBIB's Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mates respectively**

**Sun IBIB's Necrozma**  (Out of all the Supreme Omnidonae tier Trainers in his entire world; Sun IBIB is the only one with a Pokémon at Omni IBIB Power-levels; not even his version of Lillie or Moon can say the same. Of course, the circumstances that led him to giving his Necrozma these powers were not actually intended to give him Omni IBIB powers at all)

 **Chromo Speedster OIBIB**  (Original Character from one of my original stories. He is an OIBIB Tier speedster and hyper-focuses on the power of super speed. Is one of the three fastest of all the Omni IBIB Counterparts; though is considerably less powerful than any of the other Omni IBIB Counterparts in other respects)

 **Vantablack Speedster OIBIB**  (Antithesis of everything the Chromo Speedster OIBIB stands for and his ultimate adversary; the one thing in all of the ZOF Realm he cannot stop)

 **Eternal Bonding Tiers and Emotional Spectrum's amongst my characters**. (From strongest to weakest)

1:  **The Unquantifiable Bonding Phenomena/UBP**  (Only attainable by Supreme Omnidonae and more commonly possessed by OIBIB Counterparts with Thomas IB2's three-way Unquantifiable Eternal Bond being the sole exception)

2:  **Eternal Bonding of the ZOF Realm's Emotional Spectrum or ZOFRES for short**  (Attainable by both Supreme Omnidonae and OIB ZOF Masters though it is rare for the latter to have a Eternal Bond Blessed by the ZOFRES instead of its lesser variants. Both Primary and Secondary ZOFRES-Blessed Eternal Bond Mates are grouped within this tier in the event that a Supreme Omnidony has more than one such Eternal Bond Mate. Ultra OIB Counterparts and UOIB Slayers have their own versions of the ZOFRES contained within themselves and can thus also acquire these Eternal Bonds with their mates)

3:  **T Triple O ES Eternal Bond**  (The level one rank below the ZOFRES Eternal Bonding and the one most commonly gained by the Omni IB ZOF Masters. In fact, only the Omni IB ZOF Masters are grouped within this Tier)

4:  **Triple O ES Eternal Bond also known as an ESIT Eternal Bond**  (The level of Eternal Bonding found within Zenith Omnidonae whose existence are tied to a single Omni Omega Omnisphere or Triple O as it is also known. This is referred to as the Emotional Spectrum of Infinite Totalities or ESIT for short. All IB Counterparts, IB-less ZOF Masters, ZOF Prodigies, regular Zenith Omnidonae, and regular Omnidonae are within this tier and the ESIT regulates and selects a Eternal Bond Mate for each and every one of them)

**Unquantifiable Bonding Phenomena-Blessed Eternal Bond Mates/Eternal Bonds**

1:  **Inverse Sirluko Junior OIB2, Nia Teppelin OIB2, Darry Adai OIB2, and Aurelia Currie OIB2**  (Inverse Junior is the creator of the UBP and thus shares such a bond with all female Supreme Omnidonae who are likewise bonded as such; his Nia Teppelin, Darry Adai, and Aurelia Currie are simply the ones who are his Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mates alone)

2:  **Herptile God Appaneesty OIB2, Misty Sabe OIB2, Viola Pennington OIB2, and HG Serena McIntyre OIB2**  (The main 4-way Unquantifiable Eternal Bond of my original story the Herptile God Saga, and OCs all of my own design. These three Chieftain Herptile Goddesses also share an Unquantifiable Eternal Bond with Inverse Sirluko Junior, and HG Serena McIntyre's personal UBP signature has expanded to include a loose connection with the Chromo Speedster OIB2 and his own version of Serena McIntyre OIB2 as well)

3:  **Inverse/Pokémon Zeneptron OIB2, Nancy AKA Yancy OIB2, and Aaarti OIB2**  (The endgame, three-way relationship for the Inverse version of my OC Zeneptron OIBIB in my RWBY story Remnant's Godliest Resident. It is a three-way Unquantifiable Eternal Bonding Harem featuring Zeneptron, an OIB2 version of Yancy he meets and falls in love with in the Unova Region of an Alternate BW2 Pokémon Universe, and their daughter Aaarti who later blossoms into adulthood as a gorgeous young woman who seeks to remove any inhibitions in her relationship with her parents and for them to be together forever as lovers first and family second.

Yancy usually prefers to be addressed by her screen name Nancy to help differentiate between her and her other, IB2 Counterpart, and because she’s more comfortable about revealing her screen name despite its celebrity status. Nancy and Aaarti are devastated at their mate's supposed 'demise' in the Inverse Sirluko Junior story and grow closer to Junior himself as he takes care of them in Zeneptron's stead. Junior is believed to be closer to Aaarti than any of his other extended Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mates including Nia Teppelin and Aurelia Currie themselves, and those feelings he has for her get reciprocated fully during those years he’s there for her)

4:  **Chromo Speedster/Christopher Stevens OIB2 and Serena McIntyre OIB2**  (Main protagonists of my original story featuring the Chromo Speedster OIB2; both are lovers of the most eternal order. This Serena McIntyre and her HG Self both have an extended Unquantifiable Eternal Bond (USB) with the other's Male Eternal Bond Mate, IE HG Appaneesty OIB2 for Chris's Serena and Chris himself for HG Appaneesty OIB2's Serena. Both Unquantifiable Eternal Bonds are connected and extend to include Viola Pennington and Misty Sabe as well, though the potency of their extended connection with Chris is nowhere near as potent as their Serena McIntyre's is. Chris's Serena McIntyre likewise has an equally potent, extended connection with Inverse Sirluko Junior as well due to him helping them both out and protecting her and Chris's bond when Vantablack Speedster tried to remove it and take its power for himself)

5:  **Eesheer OIB2 and Lily Argento OIB2**  (Another Unquantifiable Eternal Bond featuring a romance between father and daughter, cuz incest is wincest don't ya know, lol? Like the others, Lily has also spent time with and grown to love Sirluko Junior as much as she does Eesheer)

6:  **Superman OIB2, Sephie Deviluke OIB2 # 1, Lala Deviluke OIB2, and Momo Deviluke OIB2 # 1**  (The main, four-way, Unquantifiable Eternal Bond in my Superman OIBIB story. His Sephie, Lala, and Momo all share an extended connection with Inverse Sirluko Junior and HG Appaneesty OIB2 due to the former helping them deal with the DC IB2 Villain breakout situation and the latter having given Superman OIB2 his Supreme Omnidonae powers in the first place)

7:  **Neo Thomas Currie OIB2, Aiyanna Currie OIB2, Sephie Deviluke OIB2 # 2, Momo Deviluke OIB2 # 2, Sadie Kane OIB2, and Nia Teppelin OIB2 # 2**  (The largest of all the non-extended UBP-Blessed Harems. Aiyanna Currie is a non-extended Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mate of both Neo Thomas and Thomas IBIB, but all 5 girls also hold an extended connection with Inverse Sirluko Junior OIB2 due to him having saved each of their lives on multitudinous occasions. As Neo Thomas puts it, the dude really gets around)

8:  **Thomas Currie/Sephie Deviluke IB2, Aiyanna Currie OIB2, and Yancy IB2**  (The only UBP-Blessed, three-way Eternal Bond that doesn't include all OIB2 Counterparts, as both Thomas/Sephie and his/her Yancy are regular Supreme Omnidonae; albeit ones of immense prowess and stature with feats to their name that rival even the OIB2's. Like with Neo Thomas, Aiyanna Currie is fully immersed in this three-way Eternal Bond, and not as an extended loose connection either. All three of these girls, including Thomas/Sephie herself are also in an extended UBP-Blessed Eternal Bond with Inverse Sirluko Junior OIB2 due to him having saved their lives behind the scenes and even protecting their bond from Zeneptron IB2 way back in the First Great ZOFR War. Ironically, this is also Inverse Junior's first appearance chronologically across all my story boards... his debut as it were, however brief it might've been)

9:  **Doctor Who OIB2, Sephie Deviluke OIB2 # 3, Lala Deviluke OIB2 # 3, and Momo Deviluke OIB2 # 3**  (This iteration of Doctor Who was given his powers by Inverse Sirluko Junior, and eventually reluctantly forms a four-way UBP-Tier Eternal Bond with the Sephie, Lala, and Momo of the To Love Ru universe he travels to during the many eternities spent reveling in his new OIB2 powers. Can ignore temporal paradoxes of any and all kinds including ones brought about by fixed points and has all of his canon powers and equipment at OIB2-levels. Still prefers to use his intellect, ability to talk himself out of any situation, psychic paper, and sonic screwdriver to deal with most situations though.

Is initially against the idea of polygamy until Lala and Momo win him over on the subject, and he reluctantly concedes defeat. Sephie knows of him due to having met and fallen in love with his future self during Time Travel shenanigans by him and the TARDIS. He plays a part in ending the Great Galactic War between Gid and the forces of oppression throughout the To Love Ru Universe; earning a reputation he doesn’t realize he already has when he first sets foot in said universe. Shares Sephie, Lala, and Momo with Inverse Sirluko Junior who has also spent time in that universe helping walk the Doctor through all the ins and outs of his new powers)

10:  **SAO Zeneptron, Yuuki Konno, and Aiko Konno OIB2**  (The other Inverse Counterpart of Zeneptron and Yuuki Konno's OIB2 Counterpart from the SAO Universe. His arrival in that universe causes gravitational waves of infinite dimensional distortion that shift events in that universe a tiny bit, but enough for things to happen differently from canon. Quite by chance, Yuuki and her family are not infected with AIDS in this universe because the shifted events caused the blood transfusion carrying the disease to be overwritten by SAO Zeneptron's own OIB2 level Sovereign Energies; resulting in two of the healthiest, happiest twin babies being born in the form of Yuuki and Aiko Konno OIB2. Both are present the day SAO servers first go online and become a part of the SAO Death Game alongside Zeneptron and all of the people there canonically... making the total number 10, 003 as opposed to the even 10, 000 players found in Canon. Both also Eternal Bond Unquantifiably with SAO Zeneptron and under his tutelage become two of the best gamers/sword masters in the history of their world and the Supreme Omnidony Pantheon alike. SAO Zeneptron is closer to Yuuki at first, as he and Aiko don't initially like each other as much due to Aiko's tendency to be overbearing and protective of her sister even towards him. But the two eventually form a bond of their own separate from his bond with Yuuki, and despite the initial weirdness of the twin sisters sharing the same lover they do eventually rise above their earthly way of thinking and form a polyamorous relationship with him along with several other female characters in SAO)

 **Most Powerful Omni IB2 Counterparts**  (Strongest to Weakest presently; do note that list is constantly in a state of flux and subject to changes. These ranks are based on consistent power-levels respective to each character in comparison to the others, and does not affect each character's continual power creeps or occasional transcendence of the ranks above them)

1:  **Herptile Anti-God Sirluko Junior OIB2**  (Main villain and leader of the Second Great War of the ZOF Realm)

2:  **Inv. Sirluko Junior OIB2**  (Future wielder of Absolute, True Omnipotence in OIB2 terms and eventual creator of the Unquantifiable Bonding Phenomena. Will surpass his evil counterpart one day)

3:  **Herptile God Appaneesty OIB2**  (Edged out by Sirluko Junior by very small margin and can hold his own against him in single combat. Can potentially surpass Sirluko Junior when he combined with all three of his UBP-Tier Eternal Bond Mates to form one of the most all-powerful fusion forms among the OIBIB Counterparts. His UBP-Tier Fusion Form with his three Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mates is powerful enough to match Sirluko Junior in his strongest form in single combat and is arguably the most powerful UBP Fusion Form amongst the OIB2 Counterparts. However, this fusion form is a double-edged sword; because while it's immune to being copied power-level-wise, it also ensures that if said fusion is killed during battle then the OIB2 Counterparts who formed said fusion as well as their UBP Tier Eternal Bond will cease to exist. For this reason, HG Appaneesty is banking on Inverse Junior on winning the war instead; not wanting to risk his Eternal Bond Mates' lives in a battle against someone that can kill them all)

4: **Inverse/Pokémon Zeneptron OIB2**

5:  **Nancy Ruko OIB2/Nia Teppelin OIB2/Darry Adai OIB2/Aurelia Currie OIB2**  (Inverse Zeneptron OIB2 and Inverse Sirluko Junior OIB2's Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mates respectively; Nancy, Nia, Darry, and Aurelia are considered to be the four strongest female Supreme Omnidonae to have ever lived and are thus tied for the number 5 spot. The Tamed UOIB2 SO Slayer version of Aaarti surpasses these four in terms of raw power but is not a part of this God Tier)

6:  **Misty Sabe/Serena McIntyre/Viola Pennington OIB2**  (The three strongest Herptile Goddesses and Appaneesty's 3 Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mates; all of them are tied more or less for the number 6 spot. Serena McIntyre might slightly edge out the other two by a tiny, infinitesimal margin)

7:  **Chromo Speedster/Christopher Stevens OIB2 and Serena McIntyre OIB2**

8:  **Inverse Herptile Anti-God Appaneesty AKA Double A**  (Identifiable as an impostor of Appaneesty on sight only by his three Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mates listed in the rank above. Currently deceased at the hands of Appaneesty and his Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mates after they fused for the first time, but his ranking still stands as he was one of the strongest and almost impossible to take down)

9:  **Vantablack Speedster OIB2**  (Main antagonist of my Chromo Speedster OIB2 story)

10:  **Sirluko OIB2**  (Twin brother of Sirluko Junior. Currently deceased but ranking still stands for the time being)

11: **Inverse Sirluko Junior’s Supreme Mewtwo**

12:  **Aaarti's Rayquaza/ Sapphire's Supreme Blastoise/Aaarti OIB2 herself**  (The strongest OIBIB Trainers and Pokémon alike; Aaarti and Rayquaza make a lethal combination and tag team together. Aaarti prefers to focus on her Pokémon's strength rather than her own and thus is not as powerful in OIB2 terms as she could be. Her UOIB Slayer counterpart, however, is equally as focused on improving both her own abilities and her Pokémon's. Her Pokémon are actually on par with Aaarti's own, as well as Sapphire OIB2 and Inverse Sirluko Junior's Pokémon)

13:  **Aaarti's other Pokémon/Inverse Junior's other Pokémon**  (Noteworthy members are Aaarti's Inverse Omninoir OIB2, Ultra Necrozma, Ascension Arceus whom she names Maximus Junior OIB2, Supreme Deoxys, Mew, Supreme Mewtwo Z, Primal Kyogre, Primal Groudon, Primal Lugia, Primal Ho-Oh, Primal Regigigas, Primal Dialga, Primal Palkia, Supreme Giratina, Complete Form Kyurem, Primal Xerneas, Primal Yveltal, Supreme Zygarde X, Y, and Z, and many others. Her non-legendary Pokémon are equally as impressive including her Supreme Shuckle, Aggron, Steelix, and Pyukumuku whom she uses in a very different, more offensive way than Aiyanna. She also has Pokémon like Smeargle who is the most omnipotent of his species, Supreme Mawile, Supreme Medicham, and all the Shell Smash users as well since that's one of her favorite moves. She also has an Omni-Type Oricorio that debuts during her first battle in the prelims of the ZOF Realm Pokémon Tournament. Inverse Sirluko Junior also has all of these Pokémon and they are basically on the same level as Aaarti's own)

14:  **Inverse Zeneptron's Inverse Omninoir OIB2**  (His signature Pokémon and one of the strongest of all Pokémon in the entire ZOF Realm)

15:  **Pokémon Zeneptron's other Pokémon/Nancy OIB2's Ascension Arceus**

16:  **Doctor Who OIB2/Sephie Deviluke OIB2 # 3/Lala Deviluke OIB2 # 3/Momo Deviluke OIB2 # 3**  (The most powerful OIB2 versions of these characters and Doctor Who as well. UBP-Tier four-way Eternal Bond. Doctor Who OIB2 is given his powers by Inverse Sirluko Junior, and his UBP-Tier Eternal Bond Mates are likewise also involved with Junior)

17:  **Lily Argento OIB2**  (Eesheer OIB2's daughter and Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mate)

18:  **Inverse/SAO Appaneesty**

19:  **SAO Zeneptron/Yuuki Konno/Aiko Konno OIB2**  (A second Inverse, OIB2 Version of Zeneptron from before the creation of the ZOF Realm. Considered to be the top gamer/game player among the Supreme Omnidonae along with his Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mates from the SAO Universe Yuuki Konno AKA Zekken OIB2 and her twin sister Aiko Konno OIB2)

20:  **Herptile God Eesheer OIB2**

21:  **Eesheer OIB2**

22:  **Aiyanna/Aiyanna's 4 strongest Pokémon Supreme Aggron, Shuckle, Steelix, and Pyukumuku.**  (Thomas/Sephie IB2's daughter and his/her Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mate)

23:  **Superman OIB2 and Momo/Lala/Sephie Deviluke OIB2**  (Superman's Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mates; different version of Seph than Thomas IB2's female regeneration)

24:  **Neo Thomas OIB2 and his Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mates**  (My third and strongest Self-Insert; along with the third and final IBIB version of Sephie Deviluke, the second IBIB version of Momo Deviluke, Sadie Kane IBIB, and Nia Teppelin IBIB; all of them OIB2 tier. Aiyanna is his first Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mate, but is ranked higher up this list and significantly more powerful)

25:  **Mafalda**  (Thomas/Sephie IB2's Golden Mew/Primary Pokémon Eternal Bond Mate)

26:  **Yancy IB2's Arceus- Maximus OIB2**

27:  **Sun IB2's Ultra Necrozma OIB2**

28:  **Mewtwo OIB2**  (Primary ZOFRES Eternal Bond Mate to Ambertwo IB2)

29:  **Omninoir OIB2**  (Main antagonist of Mewtwo OIB2 and his Ambertwo)

30:  **Sapphire OIB2**  (OC character of my friend Shadow9841 and one who rarely if ever focuses on her OIB2 abilities, preferring not to use them unless absolutely necessary. She is among the most powerful Pokémon Trainers among the Supreme Omnidonae though, and is one of the select few who can hold her own against Aaarti)

31:  **Shadow the Hedgehog OIB2**  (My Shadow IBIB Character, but without his power dampening rings in place; becomes an OIB2 tier God with his restraints removed)

 **Ultra Omni Inaccessible Cardinal Supreme Omnidonae/UOIC2 Supreme Omnidonae Tier/UOIC2 Slayers** (A select group of certain UOIB ZOF Masters and UOIB Slayers beyond any and all others including the OIB2/OIC2 Supreme Omnidonae. UOIC2’s are Supreme Omnidonae that embody not only Ultra ZOF Cardinal sets of Ultra ZOF Cardinal Ultra ZOF Spaces/Ultra Anti ZOF Spaces but also their own personal FNE Gaps, Unquantifiable Bonding Phenomena’s, and OIB2/OIC2 Title Systems. This tier was established by the Supreme Being AKA Inverse Sirluko Junior OIB2/OIC2 in order to serve as the ultimate backup in case the original OIB2 System and other such constructs were ever to fail.

His own Teen Titans Counterpart is one of these UOIC2 Supreme Omnidonae as well as his UOIBS Aaarti and Teen Titans Aaarti. All of them are capable of surviving even in the absence of the OIC2 Title System itself and can instantly recreate it and all of the other creations of the Supreme Being. As a result, these UOIC2 Supreme Omnidonae and UOIC2 Slayers are the most Totalipotent of all the Omnipotence Hierarchies the Supreme Being forever created second only to the Supreme Being himself)

**List of UOIC2 Supreme Omnidonae/UOIC2 Slayers**

**-Aaarti Ruko UOIBS/UOICS**

**-Teen Titans Inverse Sirluko Junior**

**-Teen Titans Aaarti Ruko**

**-Sirluko Junior UOIC2S (A UOIC2 Slayer and highly morally ambiguous, chaotic neutral character who does whatever the fuck he wants, fucks whomever he wants, and is the epitome of absolute indulgence, boundless decadence, and carnal desire. Meets with and falls in love with the Goddess Belldandy from the Ah My Goddess universe)**

**-Belldandy UOIC2S (A re-deified UOIC2 Slayer whom meets and eventually falls in love with Sirluko Junior UOIC2S after having loved and lost Keiche to time and death due to him being a mortal. Because of this, she gains a darker, less rosy, and more mature outlook on life and is drawn to Junior's willingness and ability to do whatever the hell he wants. This kick-starts a series of events that leads to her meeting and falling in love with one of the most dangerously omnipotent beings to have forever lived)**

**-Aaarti Ruko U-O-I-C-2 (The yin to Sirluko Junior UOIC2S’s yang; this version of Aaarti is an Eternal Bond Mate of Junior’s and alongside Belldandy and several others are the many Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mates in his life. She’s good everywhere he’s bad and completes him in ways precious few can hope to compete with. Aaarti is perhaps the most absolute of his bond mates, but that does not mean he will not utterly destroy anyone who dares hurt Belldandy, Yancy, Sephie, or anyone else really)**

**-Yancy Ruko U-O-I-C-2 (A Megastar from the Pokémon World’s Unova Region whom Lukee meets during his journey with Belldandy there and falls in love with. She eventually agrees somewhere down the road to be one of his Eternal Bond Mates)**

**-Sephie Michaela Deviluke UOIC2 (The strongest of all the different IC2 and OIC2 versions of Sephie Deviluke, and one of the most battle-oriented as well as she was not born and raised as a canon version of Sephie but is rather a UOIC2 SO right from the start. Aside from her name and appearance; this version of Sephie and her personality is pretty much incomparably different to canon to the point of being almost unrecognizable. Is one of the Unquantifiable Eternal Bond Mates of Sirluko Junior UOIC2S)**


	3. Misty Sabe

Chapter 1- Misty Sabe

Many people on Earth endlessly question the wonders of the universe; whether there’s some form of intelligent life somewhere out in space, but even they couldn’t have imagined what was really out there. They never could’ve guessed that the Milky Way wasn’t the only galaxy in the universe that held intelligent life on it, or that there was an entire galaxy with nothing but inhabited planets.

Beyond the confines of the known universe, countless light-years outside of the Earth’s particle and cosmic event horizons… there was a primordial galaxy shaped like a serpent; rather appropriately named the Anaconda Galaxy by extragalactic travelers from long, long ago.

This galaxy existed all the way in the opposite end of the universe from the Milky Way, and had hundreds, if not thousands of planets inhabited by all sorts of primitive and intelligent life alike. Some were overrun by many creatures most humans believed existed only in magic, myth, and fiction; dragons, giants, trolls, ogres, and many other mythological monsters.

There were even Phoenixes and other such rare beings, but these more primitive planets existed on the outer rim of this alien galaxy. Closer to the center, where an active galactic nucleus of untold powers burned brighter than even the most ultraluminous quasars known to man… was a group of planets inhabited by beings much more similar to what Earth called human beings.

Also, like Earth, these people were the dominant species on their respective planets and even the planets beyond; having long since established interplanetary relations and trade… even if some of the planets retained certain separatist ideals. Our story begins on the planet known as Skruponia, a peaceful and rustic planet filled with people who preferred a simplistic lifestyle. It was a planet that harbored an extremely special and unique individual. Who was she? Well, she’s the hero of this story and the catalyst of many extraordinary wonders to come.

Of course, at the time she couldn’t have known her destiny; she could no more glimpse her part in the great story to come than any other man or woman. Like the rest of humanity, she would have to live and learn, and speaking of learning; our story finds her enrolled in one of Skruponia’s many educational facilities for the study and practice of magic, galactic politics, history, and various other subjects that were a necessity for making one an upstanding citizen.

“Alright, everyone please calm down, alright?! Before we get started, I have some announcements. First things first, we have a new transfer student with us here today; so please be sure to give her an extra warm welcome.” A professional educator of Skruponia’s number 1 academy for exceptionally gifted students spoke up, clear as a bell to her 12-13 revolutions-old students. She was one of the planet’s foremost authorities on Skruponian Philosophy and an educator of magic as well; meaning her credentials were considerable enough for her to get a job at this prestigious academy. She was also a certified master of Mind-type Magic, a branch of magic that involved manipulation of one’s own mind and the manipulation of others as well. Masters of this branch were known for being the peak of intelligence and could manipulate their mindscapes at will.

Every student present in the classroom gave the woman their undivided attention as she said this; mutterings breaking out as they spoke amongst themselves. “It’s weird for a transfer student to come along this late.” A blonde-haired, burly boy who was taller than everyone else in the class whispered to one of the others in a matter-of-fact tone. He was one of the school’s best users of physically enhancing Magic and was able to alter his size somewhat; a fact he made all too conspicuous by growing to an impressive 6’2” tall, making him taller than the rest of the class and most of the teachers as well. His name was Arthur, a name given to him by his parents, and his dream was to earn a Mastership title of Warrior-Type Magic and muscle his way into the Superpowered fight clubs and make a fortune as a mystical martial artist.

“Maybe she’s a foreigner from a different region, or even an extra-planetary.” His best female friend and the top of the philosophy class, Jesse… giggled to herself in an amused tone. Like the teacher, she to was aspiring to excel at Mind-type Magic and was attending this academy in order to master it. Arthur whistled loudly to himself in an appreciative manner.

“Wow, that is foreign!” He exclaimed as several of the other students were also going back and forth. A few students in the back of the room were already scheming ways they could mess with the newcomer or take advantage of her in some way.

“Alright, alright, everyone quiet down please! I’ve given you all your time to make educated guesses, and now that we’ve gotten the inevitable gossip wheel spinning; I’ll invite her to come through the door and introduce herself to you all.” The teacher said in an authoritative tone as she smiled with approval at her students. She always encouraged them to theorize and contemplate and use their heads; the mind was an infinitely invaluable tool when it came to mastering the magic of their world, and one of the more powerful aspects of magic as well.

As if on cue, the door to the classroom opened and in stepped a girl that seemed to render the air strangely airless. She had an exceedingly pretty face and one of the kindest smiles any of the students and the teacher alike had ever seen, but there were a couple of features she sported that made her stand out even more. Both her waist-length hair and her eyes were an extremely hot pink; easily the pinkest pink that any of them had ever seen, and with a diamond dust glitter that made her whole body literally sparkle like the Fairy Goddesses of Skruponian religion and folklore. This endowed her with a tangible aura of absolute and innocent beauty, a supernatural allure. Even in a classroom of students who were only on the cusp of their pre-matured revolutions, or teenage years as it was called on Earth; her appearance drew the attention of most of the boys and the general consensus of girls as well.

She had to have been using magic for cosmetic alterations; there’s no way any human across the galaxy could’ve had hair like that. The entire universe’s spectrum of possible hair colors among humans and human-like beings was itself universally consistent; so, this girl must’ve been exceptionally gifted enough to alter pigmentation itself, a highly unique and high-skill ability. There was no doubt in anybody’s minds that she belonged here in this school with them. She could probably make a fortune off of the products she sold using magical cosmetics; if she was that skilled in her use of that type of magic.

Her style of clothing was surprisingly modest for someone who was as seemingly rich as she had the potential to be; consisting of a simple white tank top with spaghetti straps and jeans with rips in the knees. She was very much like your average Skruponian farmgirl, minus the glamor and the mystical appeal of her hair and eyes. She was also extraordinarily well-toned for a 13-revolutions-old girl; a fact which caused the boys to stare and the girls to scoff at the idea that maybe her being a farmgirl wasn’t so farfetched after all. ‘Damn, she’s pretty.’ They all thought in spite of themselves.

“Well met everyone! My name is Misty Sabe; please bear with me!” She greeted them all with a deeply reverent, 70-degree bow. The kind that was only surpassed by the Skruponian worship bow that one reserved for the planet’s deities… the mythical Fairy Goddesses. Their people had always believed that bowing denoted a lot more respect compared to other forms of greeting.

Such a bow was usually reserved only for the Planetary Leaders themselves, and so it came as a surprise to all of the students here that she would greet them in such an overly resplendent and reverent fashion. Even the teacher was surprised by this but didn’t say anything as she silently encouraged the class to say hello back, and they didn’t disappoint.

“Hmm, we don’t seem to have a seat for you to take. I’m sure we can find someone to conjure one up though. We’re discussing the concepts of time in today’s lesson. You may call me Professor E.” The now named teacher instructed Misty, who had a dreamy look in her eyes as she offered the teacher a smile.

“That’s okay Professor…” She said, going over to the back of the room and sitting directly on the floor itself; earning a few chuckles from some of the other students as Professor E arched one of her eyebrows. Seeing the strange and enigmatic girl sit directly on the cold ground and take her books out of her bag was one of the highlights of the older woman’s day.

“You know, it is standard procedure for the students to have a desk Miss Sabe.” She remarked idly, earning the girl’s attention as her smile widened.

“Oh, you can conjure me one if you really want to. But it’s no trouble at all; believe me.” She said back to her in an oddly serene tone, earning more chuckles from the rest of the students as some whispered about her being a total ditz.

“Actually, I wanna see you conjure your own seat and desk to sit at for today’s lesson. You’re new here, so I’ll cut you some slack. Especially since you seem like a kindhearted soul who doesn’t want to be a bother to people. But by sitting on the floor, you distract your fellow students who were likewise asked to conjure their own seats as part of their ongoing lessons. Here, we have the students create their own means to be a part of the classroom and contribute to the lessons and place the power and knowledge to master magic in the hands of the next generation. If you can’t even conjure a simple desk and seat for the duration of your stay here with us; then I’m sorry to say, but you don’t belong here in this academy.” Professor E explained patiently and without any of the mockery her students were implementing. She could see they weren’t going to go easy on her just because she was new around here.

Misty looked up at her with an adorable tilt of her head, a faraway, dreamy look in her eyes as she seemed to look inside Professor E’s very soul. “You want me to flaunt my magic as a way to properly gauge my abilities.” The pink-haired child correctly surmised. It wasn’t a question but a statement, and Professor E nodded once in affirmation. The girl’s surreal expression morphed into one of absolute bliss and a childlike wonder for the arcane forces of their world, and what she was about to do.

She stood up as all of her peers eyed her watchfully; some curious, others skeptical, and all of them equally as mystified by this girl’s oddities. Professor E blanched as the air became heavy and oppressive in response to the young girl’s absorption of the ambient magical energy that permeated the very fabric of their world and the rest of the galaxy. The scale of it was honestly stunning, even to the professional educator who had seen some of the best magical wielders in the galaxy today.

Without even batting an eye or flicking her wrist; Misty stared at a freed-up spot in the classroom and everyone followed her gaze as a beautifully intricate desk that was painted a kaleidoscope of colors as well as a cushy leather chair appeared before their very eyes from out of thin air… magic and power swirling all around her and enhancing her already highly potent, diamond dust aura; making her literally glow with a dazzling pink gleam. In the next second, the magic was gone, and Misty took her seat on the most comfortable-looking chair in the entire classroom. The entire student body and even the teacher watched what had unfolded with understandably slacken jaws.

“My mommy doesn’t like me showing off, and I agree with her. But if it puts your minds at ease; I’d be glad to show you all why I belong here, and how much I utterly adore and revel in the magic I wield.” Misty shyly flushed as all eyes were as wide as dinner plates while watching her, and she smiled sheepishly. She hadn’t meant to be so flashy or theatrical, but with how powerful she was becoming in recent years it became harder and harder to control herself. Her mother always did say she was a true prodigy and had little doubt she could become an Omni-Master in just a few short years if that. And poor though their family may have been as a simple farming family; she’d gotten high enough grades in her old school to earn a scholarship here with the extraordinary talents among the present-day generation.

Once they recovered from their collective stupor, the aforementioned Jesse and Arthur as well as the others all gave her a round of thunderous applause; showering her with praises from all sides even as a few of the students whispered and schemed to themselves in the back row. Misty was greeted in a much more friendly manner now as Professor E merely let the exchanges commence and gained an odd look in her eyes as she saw the pink-haired prodigy somehow manage to remain modest even as her peers congratulated her on the impressive feat and Jesse managed to sweettalk her into upgrading her own simple wooden chair for her.

“Alright, alright, settle down everyone and return to your seats please. We’ll continue this lesson in a little while. Right now, I have something I just remembered I have to do. Feel free to discuss things while I’m gone, but when I get back, I want your undivided attention on the lesson, alright?” Professor E commanded with a professional air of authority and respect, and her students agreed to her demands as she got up from her desk at the front and gave Misty one last onceover before her eyes lit up and she grew a smile. She and the Headmaster would be having a very long talk, one pertaining to this come-from-nowhere student who’d displayed a feat of magic comparable to sorcerers many, many times her senior. Perhaps, if she was lucky; Misty Sabe might find herself in an older, more advanced class; something more befitting to a prodigy child of her worth… something she so rightly deserved.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So Misty, where are you from?” Jesse asked her in a conversationally friendly tone during the teacher’s absence. She’d been almost instantly won over by the enigmatic girl’s sweetness and the fact that she’d upgraded her own desk and chair to such a cushy level. It also didn’t hurt that she possessed an aura of absolute transcendent beauty that seemed comparable to Skruponia’s Faery Goddess of Love. This fact rendered the female students almost as attracted to her as the males, implying it was beyond gender itself. What even was this girl, the universe’s best attempt at making a real-life Mary-Sue? Jesse found herself wanting to find out more.

“Oh, I’m from Skruponia’s Dairy farms. I was born and raised alongside some of the best magical cattle on the planet. They’re perfectly lovely creatures, and their milk is said to be the best and most nourishing in all the galaxy.” Misty replied with an infinitely sweet smile. Some of the students snickered at her considering the cows as lovely, but Jesse and Arthur weren’t among those who sought to tease her.

“That must mean you earned funding or something to be here? You must be pretty strong.” Jesse remarked, impressed by the girl’s display of magic earlier, and not the type to judge someone based on their financial backing.

Misty nodded in affirmation. “Mmhmm, though baling all that hay would make anyone pretty tough to. Never underestimate us farmgirls! Especially those of us who can do magic!” She exclaimed with a touch of pride underlying her tone as Jesse and even Arthur cracked a smile, endeared by her and almost daring to believe they could be friends.

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. So, what about your family; you got a mom and a dad, also… are you an only child or do you have siblings?” Jesse couldn’t stop asking her questions now.

“Oi Jess, that’s a bit intrusive, don’t you think?” Arthur gently reproached his oldest friend from the seat beside her. To his surprise however, Misty shook her head; all while never losing that infectious and impossibly sweet smile.

“Oh, not at all… I’m always happy to disclose any information freely. As for your question Jess, I have a mom named Lily Sabe. She’s wonderful and not only helped me nurture my gifts but taught me how to use them in order to enhance my competency on our family’s farms. I’ve been able to save us the cost of having more people on hand to work for us, and I also have my little sister Patricia to help me out a little bit. She is only 7 though, so she’s limited in what she can help me with, and mom’s getting up in age to. That’s okay though, I love helping out, and though it wasn’t easy at first; it’s getting more so all the time now.” She responded in a carefree manner as Jesse and Arthur both blanched with shock. Even with the aid of magic, running acres upon acres of farmland almost singlehandedly was no trivial task. Suddenly, the girl’s seemingly boundless magical strength and lean, toned body made a lot more sense.

“What about your dad?” Jess reminded her, instantly wishing she could take that question back when Misty’s smile suddenly fell.

“Oh, I um… I never knew him. Mom swears that Patricia and I never had a father and that she just turned up inexplicably pregnant with us each, but I’m not sure I entirely believe her.” The pink-haired, supposed Chieftain Love Goddess answered in the least happy and pleasant tone she’d used the entire time she’d been here, and both Jesse and Arthur were sorry she asked.

“Hey, don’t be sad you two. You can’t miss someone you never even knew, right? I do wonder sometimes though.” Misty reassured them as Jesse and Arthur both shared a chuckle. This girl’s positivity was impressive, if nothing else.

“I have to ask; how do you get your hair and eyes to turn out so pink like that?! Also, what’s with that glamor thing you’ve got going on? Aren’t you a little young to be trying to enchant the boys?” Jesse could no longer contain herself from asking the question on the forefront of everybody’s minds.

Misty blinked at the question while offering a deadpan look to them both. “Would you believe me if I said I was born this way?” She whispered to them both in a conspiratorial tone and with a perfect poker-face. Both Arthur and Jesse laughed uncomfortably; not having the heart to tell her they didn’t believe her. The conversation between them halted as the teacher returned to the classroom, and Jesse and Arthur silently agreed that this girl was maddeningly fascinating. Her otherworldly features simply weren’t possible to attain naturally, at least not as far as they knew.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the students were let off for lunchtime, Misty Sabe found herself with an interesting quandary. Food was prepared here by some of Skruponia’s most competent magical chefs, but because her funding was so limited, she wouldn’t be able to afford to eat here in the beautifully enchanted dining pavilion every day for the rest of the school year. This left her with only one option, she’d have to conjure her own food, an extremely advanced branch of magic and one of the hardest forms of conjuration there was. Only the Masters of Conjuration Magic could’ve hoped to achieve such a feat under any normal conditions, but Misty was as far from normal as it got, and often wondered how and why she’d been born as a natural Omni-Type Master. It wasn’t just because food itself was hard to conjure, but rather it was hard to conjure in such a way that it tasted just as good as the real deal.

Despite being a naturally born master of this field of magic and being able to conjure herself an ambrosia buffet-tier meal, Misty’s mom had instructed her to keep her magic use limited only to the lessons her teachers asked of her and not to show off as excessively as she did at home. And while she was sure her mother would understand her predicament, Misty didn’t want to cause her undue stress or bring unwanted attention to her family; so she ignored the gnawing pit in her rumbling tummy and decided to just wait and eat when she got home.

With that goal in mind, she tried her very best to turn her attention away from the dining pavilion and away from the heavenly aroma of food wafting her way as she walked aimlessly up and down the halls instead. The hallways were absolutely lovely to look at, moving, fully sentient pictures of the school’s many famous graduate magicians adorning the walls, torches with flames of many different colors lighting her way, and the roof bewitched to resemble the Skruponian sky when the planet was close enough to Rebaux for it to be seen with the naked eye.

As she always did whenever she was left alone with her thoughts, she began to daydream and fantasize while meandering aimlessly, having always scoffed at the supposed limitations her fellow Skruponians seemed to accept daily. She knew there were things about magic that the ones in charge weren’t telling people, and things she could do that defied explanation.

She dreamed of one day flying far, far away from here in order to explore space and bear witness to the boundless wonders of the universe, and maybe even realities beyond it if that was possible. Perhaps then she’d be able to find the answers she’d been searching for since her life began. Ever since she could remember, she had felt out of place and like she didn’t belong. She felt like she was meant to be someplace else, and no matter how much her family loved her she could never seem to shake that feeling off of her entirely. It didn’t make much of any sense, but she hadn’t been lying to her classmates earlier when she said she was born this way.

Her mommy told her that she’d somehow been born with pink hair and eyes, and as she got older her aura of transcendent beauty became more prominent as well. No amount of magic she wielded could suppress these traits of hers, not even her mastery of Faery-Type Magic could eliminate the glitter. And while people were content to believe she used cosmetic magics and other affiliates of the Faery-type branch, the truth was cosmetic magic had no effect on her. No matter how much she tried to change her naturally pink hair and eyes the magic involved never seemed to take hold for more than a few hours at best, and she and her mom and sister had been at a loss to understand how and why.

Another thing that freaked the young girl out was the fact that she was prone to blacking out on occasion. And whenever she came to she woke up someplace she hadn’t originally been, and people who were mean to her or bullies in general had turned up the next day giving her a wide berth; never bothering her again but also beyond terrified of her for some reason she couldn’t explain. A part of her often wondered whether or not she was the latest reincarnation of Rebaux’s legendary Avatar of Darkness, but her mother had gotten her tested recently and that was not the case. Unfortunately, despite these tests confirming she wasn’t the Dark God incarnate, rumors had already spread around her old school and even much of her hometown; earning her a nasty reputation she’d done nothing to deserve.

In the end, Misty was left with no choice but to accept the reality that she’d always be different and ostracized by her peers, and that nothing about her would ever be normal. Eventually, that acceptance gave way to her reveling in the strangeness that was her life. However, she was still left with many questions like what she was and why she could do the strange and incredible things she could do. More and more, she got the feeling recently that her mysterious and nameless father could provide the answers she so desperately sought, and it was driving her crazy just going to school every day like a normal, average Skruponian farmgirl when there was so much else waiting for her out there.

This life of hiding behind a veneer of mediocrity was the last thing she wanted, but her mom tried to talk her into hanging in there. And so, like she always did whenever it came to her mother, Misty caved. Her desire to find out more about who and what she was clashed with her lack of desire to cause her mother more undue stress. The number of times she’d freaked Lily Sabe out over the years was too many to count, and Misty hated feeling like she was a burden to her and Patricia her little sister. Patricia at least, seemed to be a perfectly ordinary Skruponian farmgirl, if not one of the most incredible runners Misty and Lily had ever seen in a child her age.

Aside from being able to outpace their farm’s unicorns in a mad sprint, Patricia was a redheaded little spitfire just like her mom had been at her age. Why Misty was so radically different to the rest of her immediate and extended family was anyone’s guess.

Her senses suddenly alerted her to something coming her way very fast as she ducked on pure instinct, narrowly avoiding a stream of white magical fire that had been aimed at her head. Now effectively jarred out of her own mind, she rolled to the side as a follow-up attack immediately torched the hallway floors where her body had been mere moments before; leaving no scorch marks behind thanks to the academy building’s natural resilience to magical attacks. Looking up from her laid-down position on the floor, she saw two boys and one girl approximately her age with orbs of fire in hand and ready to throw at her at a moment’s notice.

Misty’s eidetic memory placed them as the three troublesome students who were seated at the very back of her first class, and she locked eyes with the male who was no doubt the leader of this group of antagonists. It was easy to tell they all were hoping to graduate from this academy with a Fire-type mastership, as their level of control over the fireballs they had in hand was quite impressive.

“Um, I’m pretty sure that sparring in the foyers is forbidden.” Misty couldn’t help but state the obvious, hoping it would be a sufficient reminder to them that what they were doing wasn’t very nice.

“Ohh, pity… you gonna tell on us sweetness?” The ruffian leader of the trio mockingly questioned her. The sardonic intonations of his inquiry were completely lost on Misty as she simply blinked adorably; the action vastly enhanced by her allure. Not that her aura was doing her much good right now.

“Huh? Why would I do that? You guys would get in so much trouble if I did.” She innocently stated, not wanting to do something that would make them unhappy or inconvenience them. Sadly, in spite of Misty’s unfailing kindness, she was unknowingly making the situation worse as the female’s nostrils flared and her ball of fire grew to twice the size of her head.

“You threatening us bitch?!” She demanded in a hostile tone, and Misty winced at the highly offensive vulgarity. It was hurtful, hate-filled words like that which had reduced her to tears many times in the past, not just because her feelings were hurt, but because it reminded her that there were people out there who were willing to be ugly to each other. She never liked fighting, she abhorred violence, and it always made her sad to see people like this reduced to shaming and spiting each other out of jealousy, envy, greed, or any number of other vices.

“Why are you doing this?! I’ve done nothing to you. I don’t even know you guys!” She whispered in a mournful tone, earning howls of cruel laughter from all three of them. The leader glanced down at her with a disdainful countenance.

“People like you who grew up on a farm have no place here with the true elites of our society. See, we happen to have a bit of an issue here with precocious nobodies with not any money to their name. If just anybody could get to come here if they’ve got enough talent, well we’d be wasting resources on those who don’t even have the financial backing to earn a proper education here, and it would look bad for those of us who had to buy our way in. We were originally planning on having you give us your lunch money, but when you started walking away from the dining pavilion just now it became obvious you don’t even have enough money to eat here with the rest of us.

No matter how much talent you have, you can’t escape the fact that you’re nothing without it. You are completely worthless, and as such we feel it is our civic duty to impress upon you the extent of your own uselessness.” He hissed with malice, his words cutting a sharp groove in Misty’s heart as she felt her own eyes watering with tears against her will. Poor though she may have been, she read enough books at the Skruponian libraries and archives to at least understand just how hurtful and cruel this mean boy’s words were.

“Ohh, are you gonna cry?!” The girl cackled in a mock-baby voice as they all gathered around and began taunting her. Something inside of Misty snapped, and she could feel the long-since familiar lightheadedness that indicated another blackout was close to occurring. Seriously, why wasn’t any of the professors stepping in?! Despite the cruelty of these children’s words, she knew they didn’t deserve what was going to happen next. And so, in a shocking display of acrobatic prowess, Misty stood up on her hands and performed an aerial triple backflip with no hands and landed on her feet in one sinfully smooth motion, before quickly deciding to make herself scarce before she lost control.

Unfortunately, her assailants’ shock at her display didn’t last long enough for her to make a complete getaway, and before she could even start to run all three of them launched their molten fireballs of magical plasma at her. “Water Vortex Shield!” She proclaimed in an auto-pilot fashion, summoning a giant water funnel that was three times her height and over double her width. It enshrouded her in her own personal mini-cyclone of H2O, and the balls of fire instantly vanished in wisps of steam the second they contacted with her spiraling funnel shield. Misty quickly willed the hydrokinetic tornado to dissipate into the nothingness, not desiring the obvious trouble that would result from her flooding the hallways.

The three bullies were momentarily gobsmacked that a random nobody managed to undermine their years-worth of high paying tutelage and magical instruction in order to buy their way into this academy. If they were any smarter, they would’ve realized she displayed a level of control over the magical element of water on par with any master, but they were too consumed by their hatred. Misty didn’t hesitate to leave this time and made a run for it, panic flooding her brain as her vision grew dimmer and blackness colored the edge of it. Unfortunately, her antagonists were not only unaware of her inner turmoil, but also relentless enough to pursue her down the halls in spite of her horrifyingly overpowering display of magic just seconds prior.

“Hey, get back here you little shit stain!” They shouted all forms of obscenities at her that no child their age should’ve known, but Misty ignored them all in favor of putting as much distance between her and them as possible. Unfortunately, the halls and classrooms were presently vacant as everybody was gone to lunch, and the classroom doors were locked up tight with anti-unlocking charms sealing them in order to prevent any wayward students from getting lost or getting up to no good in their free time.

A surprise beam of ice turned the floor in front of her into a 80-percent frictionless menace at the leading bully’s command, but Misty willed magical energy into their feet in order to superheat them, wincing slightly as her shoes and feet began to glow with a searing red smolder. Thankfully, her instinctively reactive spell did the trick, and her footfalls managed to melt through the ice without causing her problems.

Her eyes widened with abject horror when she found her way blocked off by a dead end; the hallway in front of her containing no exits in site as her vision was almost all the way black now and her bullies grinned in triumph while cracking their knuckles menacingly. The walls, floors, and the roof of the academy were magically resistant so simply phasing through them wasn’t an option. She was trapped, and she knew it to. “Well, well, looks like there’s nowhere left for you to run ‘Faery Goddess’.” The third and final bully spoke up at long last, having left the talking primarily to the other two until now as Misty tried to will back her growing urge to fall into unconsciousness.

“Please, don’t do this.” Misty pleaded desperately, hoping they’d take the opportunity to run. She wasn’t worth all this trouble, especially not when she blacked out. She didn’t want a repeat of what happened the last time she’d blacked out. The meanies at her old school never dared to pick on anyone again, not while she was around. They were terrified out of their wits by whatever happened to her whenever she gave into the infinite blackness in her vision. Whatever reprieve she and her classmates had gotten wasn’t worth the look of absolute fear they gave her whenever she walked into the same room as them. She never wanted anyone to look at her like that ever again.

“Too late for that princess.” The girl of the group growled as the three of them advanced slowly on her. They were like a trio of cats who’d successfully backed a mouse into a corner; content to drag out the suspense and relish their prey’s fear because they knew they had them right where they wanted them.

“Seriously?! Are all three of you amoebas so low that would harass this poor girl?! What kind of scum corners a sweet and innocent first-year student in a three-against-one sparring match?!” An incredibly strong-sounding, masculine voice sounded from behind the three bullies, drawing all of their eyes as well as the young pinkette’s to a new arrival hitting the scene.

The leading bully spun around to give the stranger the beating of a lifetime, but instantly thought better of it when he saw said stranger stood at a gangly 6’10” tall and was no doubt one of the top-grade students who was close to mastering whatever aspect of magic he was trained in. Misty’s eyes widened in absolute awe and wonder as she took in the rest of her rescuer’s appearance, which amazingly enough was even more outlandish than her own. This implied he was a master of the Faery-type’s cosmetic/beautifying magic, just like her, and he reveled in it. The darkness in the corners of her eyes faded entirely when she gazed upon her senior’s immaculate Spectralon skin with 100 percent diffuse reflectance and eyes that gleamed like red diamonds.

His pupils were elliptical and endlessly polychromatic, containing shades and colors that Misty didn’t even know was possible, and he was completely hairless save his eyebrows and eyelashes which were as white as his skin. To complete the strangeness of his ensembled look, he wore a one-piece outfit that looked like it was made from the skin of the most iridescent reticulated drakon in the entire galaxy. Misty’s eyes watered with eternal gratitude as her senior leveled his impressively intimidating gaze on her three harassers.

“Stay out of this!” The female bully roared in outrage, the only one not intimidated by the sheer presence of this man, until he turned his attention to her.

“I’ll give you three until the count of three to get the fuck out of dodge, then I’m gonna start sending each of you to the school nurse one by one.” He said simply and in a matter-of-fact tone, exuding such an overwhelming presence that all three of Misty’s bullies actually swallowed nervously.

They all still looked ready to fight, either too stupid or too stubborn to back down; until the young man’s aura became so dominating that they somehow miraculously managed to think better of it. Without another word, the three of them ran off in the opposite direction of whence they came, glaring spitefully behind themselves at the massive man’s back.

Misty’s helper didn’t let his guard down until the three of them were already gone around the next bend in the hallway. And when they disappeared his posture immediately relaxed and he settled for a gently reassuring smile as he offered Misty his hand, letting her know he meant her no harm. “Great souls like yours have encountered violent opposition from mediocre minds since time immemorial; try not to let it get to you too much. Now come on, take my hand.” He sagely advised her in an all-knowing tone while never losing his smile or retracting his extended hand.

The pinkette accepted with a small blush and was hoisted back to her feet by her rescuer’s incredible physical strength, feeling her heart flutter despite having just met the guy. “Everything’s okay.” He whispered to her with an infinitely kind demeanor about him. “Come on, let’s head back that way to the lunchroom. We can share my lunch and talk while we introduce ourselves and such. I daresay I have way too much food for one person, which is lucky for us both really. Though I hope you like weird food cuz that’s exactly what I’ve got and tend to enjoy.” He added with a sheepish smile as Misty continued to stare up at him in an obvious daze, still too stunned by what happened to manage a coherent response. She would not act like a lovestruck schoolgirl just because he’s the first boy who was ever nice to her. Nope, nope, nope… she was 13 after all and too mature for all that.

She was dragged out of her hurricane of thoughts and feelings when he began to slowly steer her away from the dead-end hallway and back the way she came with him. As she was gently pulled along, Misty couldn’t help but direct an adoring smile at his massive back. She’d been totally bereft of friends sans Patricia for most of her life, but if she played her cards right, she might just be able to make her first genuine friend here in this new school of hers. Skruponia’s yellow sun blindingly illuminated the halls through the windows from the outside, creating a surreal ambiance for them both as Misty and the enigmatic senior student walked hand in hand towards the cafeteria; neither one consciously aware of the hand-holding but both finding comfort in the simple and innocent gesture.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“My name is Misty, Misty Sabe.” The pink-haired girl finally managed to introduce herself as she eyeballed the food he’d packed for his lunch; seeing incredibly hot-looking peppers, round, red candies that she didn’t recognize, what looked like a bunch of cooked turkey hearts, and all sorts of other strange foods. Her rescuer from before simply looked on with a smile, content to watch her expression of wonder as she took in his strange food choice.

“Call me Lukee.” He replied with a chuckle, and Misty nodded gleefully. She was glad to finally know her new acquaintance’s name, and what a cute name it was to.

“Well met Lukee.” She whispered gratefully; managing to execute the Skruponian reverent bow while sitting down at her table.

“Hail fellow, well met to you as well Misty Sabe.” He didn’t miss a beat and bowed right back to her just as easily, earning a terawatt smile from her in exchange. She was so glad her overzealous fanaticism wasn’t wasted on him and could tell from a glance they were two of a kind.

“So, what do you think the chances are of those bullies ratting us out to the professors?” He queried suddenly as Misty watched him pop one of the peppers into his mouth; astounded when another one appeared on his plate to replace the one last. Everlasting replenishment charms was some seriously advanced magic; she was definitely impressed.

“I hope by now they’ve learned not to be so mean to others.” The pinkette answered simply, half-expecting him to respond with a slightly pitying look. She was used to others believing she was optimistic to the point of being in denial, but there have been times when her endless optimism and faith have been rewarded to.

“I hope so to.” Was all he said instead, earning a smile from her as he winked cheekily at her. Their conversation and the fact a senior student was sharing his lunch with a first-year girl 4-revolutions his junior was no doubt a sight to see for the other students milling about, but Misty couldn’t care less. Lukee had helped her out in a moment of need and she wanted to see where this acquaintanceship was headed.

“So, what kinds of food are these anyways?” Misty couldn’t help but ask, prompting Lukee to smirk in a mischievous manner; sending an unexpected thrill through her body at seeing that look on his exotic yet absolutely gorgeous face. If she didn’t know any better, she’d almost believe he had the same aura of absolute beauty she did but in masculine form.

“These… are homemade peppers I made myself and enhanced with magic to measure in at a whopping 25 billion on the Scoville scale; ranking them as some of the hottest peppers in the galaxy. The candies are made of something called cinnamon and the Cinnamaldehyde inside them is also enhanced with magic to taste way hotter and sweeter than the norm. The cooked turkey hearts are just really good meat that’s cooked in the meat drippings and gravy of homemade turkeys. Go ahead and try a few of each Misty.” He explained to her as Misty’s eyes widened and several of the students overheard and blanched almost as pale as Lukee himself was at the mention of the peppers and cinnamon candies.

To Misty however, these things looked incredible and the second she put the first pepper in her mouth her taste buds exploded with sensory pleasure overload. It was definitely hot and spicy beyond imagining, there was no denying that, yet for some weird reason… she found this didn’t bother her. In fact, it tasted so good and satisfied her taste buds so completely that she began to load up the plate she had conjured with as many of each food as she could fit on it; delighted when the food she took was instantly replenished on Lukee’s lunch.

“Mm! This is great~!” She sang with delight, the both of them completely oblivious to the green-faced audience of the entire student body as they watched her and Lukee consume food that would kill any ordinary human, magical or not.

“Indeed. I’ve had a bit of an issue with the normal human pallet lately; I’ve been needing to mix up what I eat more and more in order to keep things interesting in the taste department.” Lukee hummed in agreement, and Misty nodded.

“Ever since I could remember, I’d have weird cravings at any random interval. My mom Lillie Sabe would always remark how I craved even weirder things than she did when she was pregnant with me. A lot of the time, I’d crave things that aren’t even edible; it was a bit annoying really.” Misty rambled in between mouthfuls of food, hoping that she wasn’t being too open or embarrassing her senior with what she was revealing. To her surprise and delight, Lukee simply smiled at her while chuckling endearingly, and Misty tried her first cinnamon candy.

It too had an absurd amount of spice and hotness to it, but that was complimented by the equally potent sweetness that spoke of sugar and spice and everything nice. She moaned with delight at the taste, before she blushed with embarrassment at having made the involuntary noise. She sucked on the fiery candy until it finally vanished all the way and chased it down with some of those turkey hearts. Surprisingly enough, the turkey heart meat tasted really good; it was chewy and tender and had a lot of flavor to it that genuinely pleased her abnormal taste buds.

“You look like you’re enjoying that.” Lukee idly stated, having eaten his fill already and content to watch her while making casual conversation.

“I am, most irrefutably~!” Misty giggled excitedly in a musical tone; her voice akin to the most transcendent of Sirens. She quickly caught herself, slight unease coursing through her as she remembered what happened the last time she sang for real. Thankfully, Lukee and the other students didn’t seem to notice, and she quickly returned her focus to the meal. The other students were now once again minding their own business; having lost interest in her and Lukee’s weirdness now. The pinkette was beyond thankful for this. Unfortunately, while she was confident she’d be able to strike a friendship with her senior student; she didn’t realize that he troubles for the day were only just starting. Just when she was about to start yammering her head off in order to find some random topic she and her fellow student could talk about; the door to the dining pavilion burst open and in strode the headmistress followed by the last three people either Misty or Lukee wanted to see right now.

“That’s her Headmistress; she’s the one that attacked us!” The leader of her trio of bullies exclaimed, singling her out amongst all the students in the entire dome.

The headmistress’s eyes focused on Misty, an eyebrow arching slightly at her and Lukee’s shared lunch before her face settled into an unreadable mask. “Misty Sabe, if you could follow me to my office please.” She instructed in a toneless but authoritative manner; making it clear she was demanding, not asking, that Misty do so. The pink-haired girl’s eyes widened as she realized the bullies must have come up with some bull-poop story to try and cast aspersions on her and play the victims. She hoped she’d be able to clear her name. Misty’s eyes sought Lukee’s one last time, noting that he’d gone deathly still and silent; his face even more unreadable than the headmistress. Finally, she got up from her seat and opted to follow the Headmistress out the door with nervousness permeating every fiber of her being; pointedly ignoring the hushed mutterings that broke out amongst the other students behind her.


	4. Misty Sabe

Chapter 2: Misty Sabe

While the planet Skruponia was home to magic as much as the rest of the Anaconda Galaxy; it's people were also very traditional and unimaginative with how they went about using it. Even the number 1 most prestigious school on the surface of this entire world didn't express the amount of love and wonder for magic that 13-year-old Misty Sabe would've liked. The whole school was made of highly magically resistant materials, but the actual décor and layout of the place was very… boring she supposed she should say.

Not only was there no mystical decorations or lights to make the place seem more lively, but the magic that was taught or demonstrated here was done so in a very subdued, unenthusiastic manner half of the time. There was no love for the arcane arts anywhere on this boring, rustic world, and that was something Misty sought to hopefully change during her time here. Now however, because of three older students who had tormented her earlier; it was entirely possible she might be sent home the same day she started.

As she was lead towards the office of their school's headmistress alongside the three bullies who were all gloating at her whenever the older woman wasn't looking; Misty could only hope her mother Amy and her little sister Patricia back home weren't too upset by this. The last thing she wanted was to cause either of them more grief. The more she learned and the older she got; the more she realized that Skruponia could never have hoped to contain her… her dreams were too big for that.

She'd been planning on moving out on her own and starting up a travel fund in order to explore the galaxy and the universe beyond when she came of age; a dream that stemmed from her desire to find out more about who and what she was, and where her extraordinary abilities came from. Her mother would always smile sadly at her whenever she talked about traveling the universe and learning all she could about magic and existence itself. A curious thing to be sad about really, cuz it wasn't like Misty wouldn't visit. Sometimes, she wished she had a mastery of mind magic so that she could discern what was going on in her mother's head, and why she'd always played it so safe where her eldest child was concerned. For now though, she had more immediate concerns.

The headmistress got her attention by clearing her throat. "Something on your mind child?" She asked her in a no-nonsense, highly professional tone as Misty shook her head negatively.

"Very well, you three wait out here; I wish to speak to Miss Sabe alone." The headmistress informed the three bullies who smirked cruelty at the pink-haired girl who they thought was going to be suspended at best, expelled at worst. Swallowing a nervous lump that had formed in her throat; Misty Sabe followed the head of the most prestigious school on her entire planet inside her own personal quarters. What awaited her inside was nothing short of incredible.

The inside of the office was dimensionally engineered to proportions physically belying it's outward size. Inside was an assortment of magical décor and items that the school was lacking. There was a shelf full of rare potion ingredients including Drakon skin, phoenix tears and feathers, and even a few feathers from the rare and highly dangerous Sirens indigenous to the planet Rawingtwa, the Galactic capital orbiting nearest the Active Galactic Nucleus of Rebaux itself. Her eyes turned to stars as she saw the latest hypersonic model of flying carpet floating over towards her welcomingly as she giggled and gave it a loving pat on its... head? The Headmistress's chair and desk were made of solid oakwood, and a giant, 10 thousand year old sequoia tree was growing behind her seat and taking up much of the impossibly oversized interior of the office.

The older woman saw her student looking around her in sheer, unmasked awe and chuckled in a surprisingly easygoing fashion; making Misty feel relieved and comforted both at once. So she was a human being after all. "Glad to see the nature of my office still has that effect on most of my students." She remarked cheekily as Misty couldn't help but add her own two cents.

"It's such a shame; so many people have become so desensitized by magic that they take it for granted, even dare to find it boring or a means to an end. I can't believe you can use magic for dimensional engineering like this; I'd only speculated such feats were plausible in theory recently, but never in practice! This is amazing!" She couldn't help but state in open awe.

"Indeed. Quite an insightful statement for such a youthful individual. Tea and cookies?" The Headmistress offered her kindly as said refreshments appeared on the desk between them completely out of thin air.

"Please." Misty gratefully whispered as she sat down at the desk opposite the most powerful person in the whole school.

While watching her charge take her first sip of the sweetened black tea with Skruponian goat milk; the headmistress brought up footage from magical surveillance wards that had been placed all around the school, earning a squeak of surprise from the pink-haired girl as her same-colored eyes saw herself being tormented by the three bullies from earlier. The headmistress wasn't as focused on that though and commanded the holographic display screen to pause just as Misty was conjuring the water vortex barrier.

Misty blushed sheepishly as pink as her hair due to a combination of both embarrassment at being caught using magic many years more advanced than her age, and shame at being seen retaliating against her tormentors, even if it was only in self-defense. Her blushing intensified when the video showed her magical acrobatic display as well, yet another magical feat casually demonstrated that most people struggled with for years. She'd been found out, and there was little point in trying to save face at this point.

"Commanding such a natural mastery of the element of water and performance enhancing magics, especially at such a young age and with no prior instruction on the subject, is unprecedented… save for the Avatars of Rebaux or so I've been told. Where did you learn such profound magical mastery at your tender age dear, and who from, if I may be so bold as to ask? As a professional educator and the head of this school; I can't deny that I am curious, especially after one of my own teachers came to me regarding your show of magic earlier in her philosophy class. Of course, I have yet to inform your tormentors that I knew of what really transpired; as far as they know, I'm here to suspend you at the very least. I'll be sure to deliver their punishments to them in due course when they're least suspecting it.

What I really aim to do right now is to better understand you and where your profound magical talents come from, if you'll let me. If not, that's okay though; you can walk out of this room and no one will ever know we had this conversation. You're under no obligations or pressure to reveal who and what you are to me; especially since we hardly know each other. But you could always give me a try; I'm actually pretty resourceful." The headmistress offered in a kindly tone as Misty's eyes widened yet again. She should've guessed that there wasn't anything that went on in this place that their leader was unaware of. That was quite a relief in and of itself. However, what she said next stopped the young girl cold.

Her mom had always pleaded with her not to flaunt her true abilities except at home when nobody was watching; always drilled it into her head that she was special, and that if word got out just how special she was it would change everything, humanity's very religious notions and their own sense of priority in the universe. The 13-year-old had always thought Amy was exaggerating, yet she did as requested of her; not wishing to bring yet more trouble to her family. Still, here was her own headmistress, a woman who doubtlessly had a ton of connections with a lot of powerful and influential people; offering her a chance to help her better understand the infinite complexity of her own nature.

Should she say no? How much would it really hurt to just be honest for once and not have to continue downplaying everything? And if she couldn't trust her own new headmistress, then who could she at this point? She was tired of playing it safe all the time; regardless of whether her mother thought that was the best course of action… she was just tired of it. She was tired of hiding behind a veneer of mediocrity when she had the power to achieve excellence. It was time to take chances, make mistakes, and get messy. Besides, the older woman was giving her an out as well in case she was too nervous to open up; that was reassuring in and of itself. Deciding it was time to take a leap of faith; Misty figured it would be better to ask for forgiveness than permission from her mother just this one time.

"I… I'm not really sure what I am. All I can say is that I know I'm not the latest Avatar of Darkness. My mom had me tested years ago when people started those awful rumors about me back at my old school. I'm not really sure why they tested me on the things that they did, but they confirmed beyond the shadow of a doubt I am not affiliated with Rebaux in any way, shape, or form. Unfortunately, they couldn't really tell me or my mom what I was either; so I guess everything's a tradeoff, huh?" Misty revealed to her with a small but genuine smile; hoping she wasn't revealing more than she should but past the point of caring much by now.

"Perhaps. Though I've never much cared for the stigma people place on the Avatar of Darkness; as it was only the last Avatar Lucian who strayed from the yin-yang path of his predecessors and started on the path to true evil. From what I understand; most of the previous Avatars of Darkness were the lovers of their respective Avatars of Light. Why that changed during the great galactic war in recent decades is as much a mystery to me as anyone else. However, I do not think you are evil Misty Sabe. Misunderstood perhaps, and exceedingly eccentric and quirky, not to mention extraordinarily gifted, but not evil." She assured the younger girl with a kind face and a gentle smile.

Misty beamed dazzlingly back at her in exchange. "You'd be the first person who doesn't think my presence here is a bad omen on sheer principle. Thank you, I appreciate that more than you could ever know." The pinkette responded in a forever grateful tone. "However, that doesn't mean it's not driving me crazy, not knowing who and what I am or where my extraordinary proficiency with magic comes from. Even my hair and my eyes; believe it or not they're not the result of magical cosmetics." She added with a sigh of irritation coloring her tone as the headmistress chuckled.

"Sorry to say, there's tons of theories and guesswork I could offer you but not much else. However, I can put you in contact with people who know a whole lot more than I do, and who can probably offer you answers that no school in the galaxy could ever hope to; no matter how magically advanced they are. Question is, would you and your family be willing to reach out to them?" The Headmistress asked her in a significant tone. Misty sighed before she settled for a chuckle.

"Honestly, I'm already sold on meeting with these people. It's my mom who's going to be the hard sell. She's very overprotective of me, always has been." Misty admitted.

For some reason, that made the Headmistress smile in an endearing way. "Maybe someday, when you've given birth to such a precocious, extraordinary daughter of your own; you might understand where your mother's overprotective instincts come from." She teasingly stated as Misty blushed; an involuntary image of her older future self as a mother with a bouncing baby daughter filled her mind. Her blushing intensified as her overactive imagination oh so helpfully supplied an added, unnecessary image of Lukee as the father; her supremely embarrassed face earning peals of laughter from the headmistress that would doubtlessly have many questioning her professionalism.

Thankfully, said laughter was not malicious in nature; even if it was technically at Misty's expense, it was not intended in a cruel way and only as harmless fun. Misty could see herself getting along great with this woman in the not so distant future, and it was nice to have yet another kind person at this school in her corner. She'd been worried that she would be expelled when she was brought here; instead it seemed like she'd earned herself a possible new friend instead, and one she could learn a lot from as well.

"Well, that was fun, but all joking and humor aside; I'm actually glad you mentioned your mother is overprotective, as I would've been quite concerned if she wasn't, especially in light of recent events across the galaxy." The Headmistress said in a suddenly serious tone as her words caused Misty to forget her embarrassment for a little while.

"Recent events?" She repeated questioningly.

The headmistress nodded. "Yes, there's something of a secret war going on right now. It's being kept quiet for the most part by the higher ups for some reason, and they've assured us that there's nothing to worry about but still advise everyone to remain vigilant for the time being. Which is why I'm glad your mother is remaining on guard where you're concerned. So, by all means… take all the time you need to think about this and bring it up with your parents, and let your mother know that if she has any further questions or inquiries to contact me directly. In the meantime, however, take this. It's the information you need to get in touch with these people I mentioned." The still unnamed woman said with a smile, handing Misty what looked to be a sort of business card.

Her eyes widened in awe as she gazed upon the magical cosmetics the tiny card sported; it was like looking at a kaleidoscope that constantly changed the pattern of its poly-chromia. Misty's eyebrow arched in slight intrigue as she read the words written on the card.

_Python of the Cosmic Riders; any message sent to me will reach me so long as my name is inscribed. I can't guarantee your message will reach me in good health, and any messengers attempting to assassinate me will be foiled, but I'll be sure to get back to any of you newbies just as soon as I can._

Misty was amazed that so many words could be squeezed inside of such a small card, but the second she looked directly at said card it was like it grew to the size of a full sheet of parchment; suggesting that more dimensional engineering was at work. She giggled adorably and placed the card in her bag which she just so happened to have on her and willed visible in order to put it away. The bag was a kaleidoscopic blend of every color in the entire visible spectrum and glowed due to being comprised entirely of pure magical energy. The principal's eyebrow quirked at that. Seeing this, Misty offered her a shy smile.

"I don't make a habit of showing off, but something tells me I can trust you. I um… I am able to form constructs of pure magical energy and manipulate them however I please. This bag of mine is comprised entirely of magic, and… it has all kinds of defenses to ward off people from trying to rob me. Not that I have much to rob, mind you, but there's very little I cannot conjure if I absorb enough of Rebaux's ambient magic." She explained with a coy grin.

The headmistress was stunned to say the least; that was at least a Conjuration Magic Master level feat, and this 13-year-old girl did it so casually. "I… don't even know what to say to that. I can see why your mother would be overprotective of you. A lot of people would be green with envy to say the least if they knew how much of a natural you were. You'll go far in life Misty Sabe, mark my words. Just remember that with great power, there must also come a great deal of care and precision." She responded after several moments of intense silence. Misty nodded with an eager smile and got up to leave. As she was walking out of her headmistress's office; she offered her signature, infinitely sweet smile to the three stunned bullies who were doubtlessly expecting her to have been expelled.

The headmistress came out behind her and levelled a glare at them. "You three, in my office… now." She said in a quiet, deadly tone as the female and two males exchanged a nervous look before hesitantly doing as instructed. Now, let it be known that Misty Sabe was one of the kindest souls a person would ever know; it was something she took pride in even. However, she couldn't bring herself to feel too bad on behalf of her tormenters, but she didn't wish them any ill will either. There was always going to be people like that; what mattered in the end was whether or not she managed to be a good person and surround herself with like-minded souls despite it. Speaking of which, she saw Lukee waiting for her at the end of the hallway adjacent to the head office; leaning up against the far wall with his arms folded across his giant, broad chest. Her smile broadened as she waved at him.

He looked so strange and outlandish with the way he was dressed and the fact that his features were even more exaggerated than her own, but it suited him in her honest opinion, and while she didn't make it a habit to chase boys at her tender age; the hopeless romantic in her sighed with bliss at the realization that he perfectly fit all of her strange and enigmatic tastes regarding the opposite sex. Damn, she was a real mess of monoamines, dopamines, norepinephrine, serotonin, and Rebaux knows whatever other love chemicals her inhumanly potent phenethylamines and hypothalamus spit out on a day-to-day basis. Puberty was a tremendously awkward stage of a person's life in her honest opinion, but first-time crushes aside she wouldn't let it spoil her good mood.

"You look happy. I take it your meeting with the headmistress went well?" He grinned cheekily at her as Misty nodded; beside herself with joy and relief that she wasn't expelled.

"Yes, I may have actually found my second friend in this school aside from you even. Whew, what a relief! Turns out she knew what happened the entire time!" She responded excitedly.

"As I said to you before; great spirits like yours have always encountered violent opposition by mediocre minds. But that's all the more reason to take solace in the people who do appreciate us, no?" The older student said in a sagely tone as Misty nodded in accordance. They talked about everything and nothing for another solid ten-minutes straight; the pinkette amazed by how easy it was to open up to him even compared with the headmistress. However, all good things must come to an end, and so they did that day as the end of the lunch break was signified by a long, gong-like note that reverberated through the whole school.

With no choice but to separate and go to their respective classes for the time being; Misty and Lukee ended their interactions with hastily-made promises to see each other again after school that day, and every other day that followed until the time would come for her to leave on her universal pilgrimage. Misty didn't realize it yet, and wouldn't for a very, very long time, but the friendship she sparked with Lukee that day would result in Maximalipotent gravitational waves of distortion in the meta infinite dimensional continuum; altering the course of everything forever more. She would forget the first friendship she had with this remarkable man as circumstances beyond her control forced them apart. For right now however, she was just happy to have made her first friend and hoped they could continue to be friends for a long time.


End file.
